


Looking Through Stained Glasses

by DazzleMyRazzle



Series: LTSG [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sciencetale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Monster Heat, More will be added, Mostly every character from Undertale, Multi, Multiverse, POV Alternating, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is artsy, Reader like singing, Reverse Harem, Romance, Smut Tease, Violence, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 59,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzleMyRazzle/pseuds/DazzleMyRazzle
Summary: It was Spring Feb 2019You made it through last month's rent and it's slowly getting harder to pay.All of your roommate just graduated and had moved out leaving you with three extra rooms to yourself.*Four Bedroom Apartment*You have about two weeks at most to find a place to stay that is cheaper than the one your sitting in.You're a college drop-out doing freelancing on the side, as well as your main job has let you go for no reason.Which your saving's won't be enough this time.================================================This First chapter is Reader bio and introductionThe next chapter will be a beginning chapter of the story+++++++++++++++++ALSO PLEASE READ NOTES+++++++++++++++++





	1. Reader Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [House of Sans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540613) by [Moontamble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontamble/pseuds/Moontamble). 
  * Inspired by [Second Floor Skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830040) by [sansual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansual/pseuds/sansual). 
  * Inspired by [A Skeleton (Pride) Parade!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888249) by [WelpThisIsMyLifeNow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelpThisIsMyLifeNow/pseuds/WelpThisIsMyLifeNow). 



> ~~~~~The Short History 2 Years ago~~~~~
> 
> It's been 2 years since monster had resurface from Mt.Ebott. Bills were passed for the protection of both Monsters and Humans. But Crime still is the same more so as racism towards monsters.
> 
> You and your parent on the other hand welcomes any monster like normal people. You and your mother love Mettaton show that aired first time.
> 
> Once you moved out during September 2018 *Which was the town over* your parents have neighbors that were monsters and some also were in the apartment build down on the first floor. Let's just say both my parents and monster in their neighborhood were like a big "familia".

**======================================================================================**

**Reader’s short bio**

You’re a college drop out, Mid twenties, doing freelance art on the side; but no main job as of now. Since your last job has let you go; just of last week. When your at your apartment all you have to deal with is your phone blowing up from your parent, they would text you to see how their little "Princesa" is doing.

*You forgot to tell your parent that you were jobless, bbbuuuttt they didn't need to know that. If they did your mom would somehow throw her "Chancla" through the phone.*

Your parent are not that bad; they are just worried since they heard on the news that another crime that happen in my area. It was monster involving killing random bystander, because they smelled blood on the human. They are worried about that, than who you have around your apartment.To avoid the loneliness at your empty apartment and your loud ass neighbors distracting your train of thought.You would go out and sit at a coffee shop or The Bar; to look through newspapers and using WiFi at those places to look for a job. From Morning to late of night. 

Sometime you wanna hang out at a bar to drink, but your not that much of drinker. You will drink until you have a slight buzz but nothing too serious.You are very tomboyish with your whole outfit nothing but tanks top for days and mostly 5 light jackets; as well as button down shirts,black to random prints on leggings and lastly wearing either knee high boots or her black flats. While sporting her thousand of wool beanies or bandannas.As for jewelry wise nothing to flashy other than studs, ear cuffs and sometime bracelets or two rings.

Your hobbies are very similar, but your parents were what influenced you to do art. As well as cooking, sewing, dancing and singing. As well as a number 1 fan to "football" aka Soccer.Your mother is a stay at home typical Spanish mom doing her motherly duties, but she like hands-on DIY crafts and miniature scale models for doll house to really random sewing fits.And sometime would be with you to watch the "football" game or teach you how to dance/singing.Your father isn't artsy but he like his shed; where he does his woodwork after a long day at the office job, during the weekdays.That's why you have out most respect to your parents that gave you life and inspirations. And that goes with your friends and others around you.

 =======================================================================================

  **Description:**

***Insert skin color*-**

If you go out for too long you are  not only getting overheated really quick, but you have a higher chance of getting sun poison then most normal people.

As well as complements would just get you caught when your face radiates red.

***Insert color hair and eyes*-**

 Every time you get a haircut mostly females would see your long hair and gravitate to tell you how beautiful it is; because its super soft and silky.

That’s why you used bandannas to keep it up and in so people don’t compliment it. As for your vision is like drunk goggles but a bit pixelated.

So yea your eyes are shitty when seeing that's why you have your glasses 24/7. You looked like a hipster at this point.

**Chubby Bunny-**

Yes, you have chubs which makes you plus size, because you did everything to try being thin or at least fit, but you accepted that your body is different then most.

You notice this when you were in gym class that no matter even during four years of gyms and even during college you were stuck at the same thickness.

The doctor never saw anything wrong so far for years they said nothing is wrong. You thought was maybe you have muscle thick or something.

But you put that behind you now. To be honest you do like being pear shape and lack titties for being 5”7.

  **Spanish/English/Sign language-**

Yay for being a mix, not only that makes you pass your Spanish classes easier.

But sometime that come in handy when shopping and some idiots you walk past you said something stupid towards you.

Then you could pulled out that Spanish and yell in random stuff to scare them off. But mostly used English when out in public.

Rarely you use your Spanish speaking skills in public.

For the sign language only happened as often because your friend from middle school was deaf.

Plus as a kid, you were curious about your friend that was doing a bunch of hand gestures; it happened during art to be paired up to do a project.

The project was to do a portrait of your partner; how they reflected to you with items surrounding them or could tell a story. 

Your friend never forget about it how you signed poorly at the end; of your statement to your portrait of them. Signing out: "He is my Best Friend"

  **Pansexual/DemiSexual-**

You loves everybody no matter if your human, half human, monster, any color of the freaking rainbow, tall, short, fat or skinny.

You tend to attract a lot of people because your kinda chill. When you get to know them for about a good year or so sometime as short as a week.

If you have a good morals that's a-okay in your book. Also it’s not that hard to impress you to be your acquaintance or friendship wise.

Her judgement is slightly low on appearance, but with opinions kinda depends on her mood. But your a open minded gal.

That's why you don’t care about your pronouns funny enough. You’ve had been called a dude, sir, madame, miss, it, they, him, she, he, her and other pronouns.

But you know that your a female~ ;3

========================================================================================

**Personality Wise:**

**Motherly/sweet heart**

You been know towards friends and strangers only. Maybe it’s the Spanish mother inside of you coming out half the time being **overly protective.**

  **Short Temper-**

You tend to have a bit of a temper with certain people mostly if they were Closed/narrow minded with on top of that being bluntly rude or threatening.

Sometime entitled people just really grinds your teeth sometimes.

  **Fowl mouth-**

You might used distasteful language as cursing. But you don’t have the heart to curse out too much only _when it slips._

  **Hard worker-**

You’re every hands on when starting on projects or as simple as lending a hand.

Even though you sometime procrastinate when a good series is online or wanna read that good book/manga you been waiting for for months/ or fanfic.

  **Empathetic-**

You love to listen to others rants, opinions; weather it’s sad/painful/hateful until that somebody feels better about themselves.

You just hate that feeling when you get when being in a room and all you could feel within your heart and soul.

Is that spitefully,disheartening and distress in that very room at parties to even a small group make you ten folder low-spirited.

And you just wanna find that somebody to make them feel better. With their heart, soul and expression within their eyes.

Like the saying “your eyes is the window to your soul showing how your feeling.”

**Fragile-**

When getting pushed to end emotionally, physically and mentally, you tends to be a crybaby of waterworks.

Studio ghibli style bubble snots and waterfall tears. Which it would take you a while to recover to be back to normal.

**Comical-**

You sometimes knows how to make people relax and smile/laugh sometimes with/without even trying.

**Honesty-**

You’re not good at keeping secrets, but she is willing to be honest about her feeling. It take little effort to break her to say it.

You would warn people that keeping a secret from you would have to be pinky sealed.

**Gullible-**

When someone is doing sarcasm that would flew over your head.

That makes you very easy to fake lies and you wouldn’t be skeptical to think twice about it.

**Bashful-**

Sometime your only shy when noticed a new person, that's why when people notice of your body shakes and is fidgety on your outfit or random item.

While your blushes are as clear as day.

 

 

================================================================================================================

 

<https://www.deviantart.com/ao3-ltsg-2019>


	2. Spring is Here~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I uploaded this chapter early this will be edited soon lol
> 
> My butter finger clicked the wrong one lol

**Chapter 1: Spring is here~**

It’s 8am your phone alarm is blaring; you just wanna stay in bed. But in order to turn off your alarm; you had to get out of bed and to your desk.You didn’t want to be lazy so you instead you got up; put on your glasses and turned it off. The floor was a bit chilly, which that woke you up.

 **_YN Thoughts:_ ** Fuck it’s really cold in here. 

As you shuffled to the closet to get dressed and getting ready for another long day of job searching. As you pick your outfit out. Which was a dark teal green tank top, a dark red plaid light fabric button down and simple black leggings. You did grabbed from your dresser near you a bandanna that has skulls and rose. This was supposed to keep your hair up but since it was cold out this was a outdoor mask.To keep your head and ears warm is a black beanie. As for your hand you grabbed a black finger-less gloves on.For flashy jewelry to you is just a simple black choker and ear cuffs that are chained to you earlobe that has a red rose.

 **_YN Thoughts:_ ** For being a spring month, why is it so goddamn cold. 

As you turned around to your full body mirror across your closet. You just noticed the theme as you saw the black red and teal going on. As well as skulls, roses and plaid. You then took the Dark teal jacket from your desk chair to put it on and looked again.

 **_YN Thoughts:_ ** If it wasn’t so cold out I wouldn’t look like a gangster about to rob a coffee shop….Oh well… 

 You grabbed your messenger bag off the desk chair as well as your canvas bag. These two were just full of art supplies, Newspapers, notebooks, random mini bag of writing utensils and charging cable with bank. You grabbed off your desk your phone as well as your wallet which was a bit long for your pockets but you made it fit. As you walked to the hallway to put on some simple knee high socks and your knee high boots. As you open the door you padded yourself to make sure you have your keys, cellphone and wallet. Pats your side; felt your wallet on your left jacket pocket and cell phone on the right. As for your keys you grabbed them off of the banister. You locked both top and bottom of your apartment door. As you heard the click meaning it’s willing to close this time.

 **_YN thoughts:_ ** Okay i’m gonna check the billboards before I leave just incase jobs were posted yesterday.

You slowly walked down the stairs; since you lived on the third floor you didn’t bother with the elevator. As you got down to notice the landlady sitting on her post. She noticed me right off the bat. She then waved and looked back down her desk writing something down.

 **_Yn thoughts:_ ** I guess my boots were not quiet enough for her.

As you approached to her with a happy tone to brighten her day. When you got closer you noticed she was doing her normal crossword puzzle as usual. She spotted in the corner of her eye and with sighed.

 **_Landlady:_ ** “Going out again I see; will I see you later tonight? And if not you no the rules…”  
  
**_Both you and Landlady:_ ** “Use the fire escape to let yourself in on to your own floor.” 

 **_YN:_ ** “I know... ya’ know; you worry about me too much...I never gotten myself any trouble...So far..…I’m more worried about you tho”

You walked towards to the billboard while asking her questions. You shifted through a stack of pamphlets on the desk under it displaying a coffee shop that opened last week ago. You picked it up and put it in your bag.

 **_Landlady:_ ** “I can take care of myself just fine…. I’m just saying that because I’ll be busy meeting clients to help me out during the night shift just so you know….the doors will be locked a bit early tonight.” 

 **_YN:_ ** “That’s cool...who are they by the way?; if you don’t mind me asking?” 

 **_Landlady: “_ **They’re a couple of canine monsters.” 

 **_YN:_ **“Ooooohh, so they are your….” 

You could hear her inhaling while pinching the bridge of her nose. As you turned around and leaned on her desk.

 **_Landlady: “_ **Don’t say it...” 

 **_YN:_ **“Guard dogs~!”

You laughed at the groaned she did at that light joke.

 **_YN:_ ** “That’s amazing, but ironically funny….Okie dokie, I’m heading out now. I’ll see you I guessed tomorrow?”

She nodded and waved as she saw you leaving through the front door. While waving back.

 ==========================================================================================

As you got out; you fished the headset out of your mini pocket and put them in your ear. While plugging it in your phone, you started to turned on your spotify app on. You tapped to your large listed playlist and shuffled it. As the music was playing; you walked to your right to head towards to the new Coffee Shop. This walk took you about 15 mins to get there, which isn’t too bad. As you walked up the steps and pressed your mike to turn off your music. You pushed the door to open.

Once the door was open, there was a sudden smell of baked goods and coffee in the air. The interior of this coffee shop was very old fashion; cherry wood tables with white dollies. The walls are painted dusty rose and lacy white flowery printings. You walked in to keep the warmth in of that was very inviting. You found a seat near by the window of the store which it’s perfect . Your seat was towards the wall behind you; the lighting was bright but warm. As you set your stuff down and went back to the cashier spot to order your food. Your eyes were drawn to the very long windowed shelves; they were displaying baked goods of many variant of muffins, danishes, donuts, croissants and much more. Thankfully your bandanna covered your drooling face from the cashier. As the line was moving you were up next, but still in awe struck.

A sound of the cashier clearing her voice caught your attention. You snapped out of if and then looked at her while apologizing to her. But you notice she wasn’t a human; but a spider monster. She has lavender Skin?...Fur?; she was sporting a really cute wine frilly dress with a cute white apron. Her raven hair is up into ponytail with white ribbons. Her name tagged said "Muffet". Which that was amazing name for her. She had a grin on her face as I noticed she was staring at me too. You pulled down the bandanna to be able to speak.

  
**_YN:_** “Oh my, I'm sorry that I was staring. It because I never saw amazing and delicious pastries you have there~"  
  
_**Muffet:**_  " _Huhuhu~ Are you sure it isn't just the pasties your looking at Deary?~"_  
  
She gave you a wink. That made your cheeks redden a bit. She giggled and then pulled out a posted note to put your order down.

 _ **Muffet:**_  " _What would you like Deary?~"_

 ** _YN:_** “Oooohh uummm...Hhhhmmm.... what would you recommend for a new customer?"

She quickly went one over to the display and picked out a donut; it has a glazed with spider sprinkles. She putted it on a plate to warm it in the microwave for a few seconds.

 _ **Muffet:**_   _"Ooohhh your're gonna love my specialty donut Deary?~"_

As the microwave dinged; she placed it in a paper pastry holder with their logo on it. You were curious to know whats in it that make it special. She got to the counter to ring it up.  
  
**_YN:_** “Also my I add a iced espresso with that...If you don't mind?"  
  
_**Muffet:**_  " _Huhuhu~ of course Deary. I should let my worker know somebody order a drink. Huhuhuh~  Give me a few sec to get her if you mind the wait?~"_

 _ **YN:** “_Not at all I'll be waiting in my seat over there."

You thumb your section with your bags and jacket.   
  
_**Muffet:**_  " _Huhuhu~ Sure thing deary. She might just bring it over to you ,once she is finished her smoke break~"_

 _ _ **YN:** “__That's fine, I don't mind at all~"

She rang up my purchase. As I grabbed my card to swipe; she smiled so widely at me.   
  
_**Muffet:**_  " _Huhuhu~ Thank you for your purchase to help spiders , for spiders in need and also enjoy your donut.~"_

 ** _YN:_** “Oh um, so what makes this donuts so special by the way?~"

As she handed you the donut. You sniffed and took a bite. It taste so sweet like blueberries and crunchy almond bite in the center.  
  
_**Muffet:**_  " _Huhuhu~ It's made by spider, for real spider needs~"_

Your cheeked puffed for a sec when she said that. And suddenly gulping it down to be able to talk and breath. You were shaking a bit, as your face went slightly pale. Maybe you misheard it. So you faced her to ask again.

 _ **YN:**_ “Did you say made with spider? or made by spiders?"  
  
_**Muffet:**_  " _Huhuhu~ Made by spider Deary. We never do such a thing to our own kind.~"_

Your face turned back into normal colors, as she corrected it. You waved her in relief as you walked to your seat. As you sat down you noticed the other worker was another spider monster as well.

She was different, but they look almost identical of their lavender skin and raven hair. But she wore a wine red suit instead, her ribbons were dusty pink and was wearing glasses. As you proceeded to munch on your donut. You was noticing the way she made your drink. It was so fluid and amazing. It distracted you from focusing on finishing your pastry. You don't no why everything here amazes you so much than your average coffee house. As she finished your drink and places it on a serving try, she then proceeded to walk towards you. As you noticed she was getting closer; you snapped out of it and fixed your postured up while grabbing your things out of your bag to begin job hunting.

As she gotten to your table, as she handed you the drink. You saw the name tag on her as she bend forward a bit. It read "Tuffet" Your mind raced as both Muffet and Tuffet are the cutest names you ever heard. As she bend back she smiled at you. And with a warm voice. She said.  
  
**_Tuffet:_** _“Ohoho, Thank you for your patience Miss. I hope that didn't spoiled your Morning with your coffee being last?~"_  
  
**_YN:_** “Oh no, Actually you saved my favorite part last. I sometime have both at the same time. This time I really needed this. thank you so much~ "

You smiled softly at her. She bowed and noticed that she did that to hide her blushing. She walked off afterwards to continue her work.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again,  
> I hope the Introduction and this chapter  
> got your excitement pumped
> 
> Next one is gonna be super juicy 
> 
> Also i'll be linking my account for concept art


	3. Chatting and Singing

Chapter 2: Chatting and Singing

 

As you were taking a sip the last bit of your iced drink. Your fingers flipping through articles in the newspaper. As you heard the customer footsteps comes and goes. You had only brought out the newspaper and your notebook. Still the notebook is barren. You were hoping to find a job near by. But by the looks of it, it’s a hard no. Some of them were hours away for the most simplest of jobs.

 

 **YN Thoughts** : Hhhmmm... maybe grocery and other stores don’t post them on here as much….I guess now to look for job near by here would be online now. Sadly this suck; having to use a bit of my 4G to find at least three jobs……

 

**~~~~~~~~~~Muffet's POV~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Muffet was the first one to noticed you were still sitting there, flipping through the newspaper. It was about 2 hours, since you ordered. Muffet finished off the last bit of people that were lined up to order. She got a moment to walk up to you; she was curious. As she waved to get your attention. Your head picked up and waved back.

 **YN:** “Hello Muffet, what brought you over here to visit little old me?"

 **Muffet:** _"Huhuhu~ I was just pass through to make sure our lovely customers are satisfied with their order and also our services.~"_

 **YN:** “You guys are doing great for my satisfaction. The donut you guys made are moist and flavorful and also Tuffets coffee making skills making my espresso was powerful but sweet~"

 **Muffet:** _"Huhuhu~Thank you so very much Deary. But there is also another thing I’m curious to ask.If you don’t mind me asking?~"_

 

Your expression was curious as her right now. But you asked anyway. After all what’s the harm.

 **YN:** “Sure thing, What’s on your mind?"

You folded and out the newspaper to the side to focus on the question at hand.

 

 **Muffet:** _"I’m curious of as to why you’re looking through the newspaper?... Also another thing was there isn’t anything written in your notebook?~"_

 

Your expression was a bit dull when she asked about that. You took a sip of your drink since your  throat was parched.

 

 **YN:** “Well to shorten the story to the bare bone….Last month all of my roommates graduated leaving me to pay all of it for myself... which almost drained my account to the point that this month and will be tight on cash as for now until then....What made it worse was my job letting me go at the worst possible moment...Right now I’m going through newspaper, flyers and my phone with minimum Wifi and 4G to get me by to search jobs online…”

 

 **Muffet:** _"Oh My!, I’m sorry that all of that happened so suddenly. When do you have to pay the next month pay?"_

 

 **YN:** “I have sadly two weeks as of today...If I could just get a job that pays weekly as of now; I might be able to get an due day extension to pay it off with what I have left plus with the first weeks paycheck… _*Sigh*_...But that would just be a miracle right now.……Funny enough I never seem to have that luck on my side... "

Muffet frown of how she felt sadden vibe that is illuminated around your soul. She then patted your shoulder and softly smiled to make you feel better.

 

 **Muffet:** _"Well cheer up Deary~, miracles would bound to happen sooner or later with a little determination...Just move forward still and never give up~"_

 

That earned a soft smile back to her; when she gave you a little positive pep talk.

 

 **YN:** “Thank you so much Muffet! That talk lifted my spirits a bit; To be honest...It make me wanna give you guys back a bit. Both you and Tuffet treat me really polite...If you don’t mind for my help?” That is..”

 

She smiled at you while placing a hand on your shoulder with a soft squeeze.

 

 **Muffet:** _"Ohuhu. You’re such a sweetie. I could just eat you up~ We are obliged for your help. It might get us out early to get to Grillby’s…”_

 **YN:** “Oh?!...Wait, what is Grillby’s? Sorry If I have to asked….I might of been here a few months, bbuuuutttt I never explored that much to be honest. Hehehehe... ”

 **Muffet:** _"Ohuhuhu, It’s a bar we go to meet up with old friends of ours and it both Monster and Human friendly...If you like to join us? Me and Tuffet would be there kinda late at night to talk after work...If not that’s okay~, maybe the next time you visit us?"_

 **YN:** “Hhhhmm... wwweeelllllll, I might wanna think about it a bit; while I help you girls out….I’m just mentally checking to make sure I didn’t forget... IF! I had something to do tonight...I’ll let you guys know; I promise~.”

 **Muffet:** _"Huhuhuhu, Sure thing Deary...Well, I need to go put away the deserts and other products into the pantry and fridge...Tuffet should be out to help you getting the floors and tables clean... I just wouldn’t want my favorite customer to be exhausted to hangout with us…if that is the case~"_

 

**_===============Reader’s POV===============_ **

 

You blushed when she said “My Favorite Customer”. As Muffet walked away to get her cleaning started. You got up soon after to get started as well. You noticed on your phone that the time was 5pm. You started first is to gather your stuff from the table; and putting them back into your bags. While you at it, you grabbed your headset to jam out while you sweep.

  
**YN Thoughts** : “Time sure fly by when we both talked our ears off...Well wait she doesn’t have ears...I think? Welp, Anywho so far all I need to do is find a broom and a dustpan to sweep up. While Tuffet could do tables at the meantime...Where’s the broom at?”

You went on a search for the broom near the back corner of the store. There was door, so you expect that might be the broom closet. As you opened it; The broom handle abruptly tapped your forehead. It didn’t startled you, but it was unexpected. As you gripped it by the handle and grabbed the dustpan off of the broom. Before you started you put in your earbuds in and started sweep from that corner and forward to your seat. You pressed on the mic to start your playlist; of where you left off of.

The next song that played was: **_A Map, A Strong, A Light By Yvetta Young._ ** You just love this song so much. Of how it started with the guitar being strummed so softly yet fast; like it was bird flying through the air. As you swept you at first humming the guitar solo; but then you started to sing.

“My instinct... was... to…... flee... from... home…”

“Closure…... I... will... find…. you…. in... due... time.”

 

You didn’t even checked your surrounding at first; hoping that nobody heard you. You were a bit insecure about your singing voice. But you feel like nobody hear would judge you though. And that felt really nice.

 

“In... sleep…..  you go where you want…. to go.”

“In love…..., you see what you want….. to see….”

“In... sleep….  you go where you want…. to go…”

“In love…..., you see what you want….. to see…...

I….. want to go….., I….. want to see...

 

**********************Tuffet’s POV**********************

 

As she was finishing up in the sink the last bit of silverware and cups. Her manager “Miss Muffet” Came in to tell her what seems like good news. But Tuffet look it by surprised.

 **Tuffet:** _“Oh?! Well that was nice of her to help...Are you sure you didn’t pull her strings. So that you get off scot free from sweeping duty. Huh?~"_

 **Muffet:** _"Hmph. Why would say that. I’m not that lazy. And besides;... she wanted to help us and I didn’t refused her offer...If you didn’t believe me look for yourself~ She should be sweeping now. Oh! And before I forget I offer her to join us."_

 **Tuffet:** _“I will see for this myself...Also what did the human respond with?..."_

Tuffet fixed her glasses, while she dried off her hands. She turned around to face Muffet.

 **Muffet:** _"She told me; that she will think about it....I hope she comes with!~ It would be our first time with a female human~.”_

 **Tuffet:** _“That would be nice change too. It been awhile since we hang out with humans; especially with females. They tend to stiffen everytime we asked if we did good for our services... It’s quite sad to be true humans are still scared of us. Even Though 2 years have been passed."_

 **Muffet:** _OOOooo~ We should ask about herself...Also I realized something…._

A thought popped into both of their minds when Muffet said that.

 **Muffet and Tuffet Thought’s: “** _We didn’t even asked her name...”_

Both of them grew pale of forgotten manners of asking her.  
  
**Muffet:”**...Whoops... I forgot I keep calling her Deary all day. Well now it’s your chance to have a talk with her. "

 **Tuffet:** _“Deal. And what are you going to be doing?"_

 **Muffet:** _"I’m gonna get dressed so then we could go before it’s too late. I wanna see at least a few of our friend before they go home early~"_

 

Tuffet nodded and went through the kitchen door, that leads behind the counter. She spotted you from afar that Muffet stated. What looks like now; you had finished sweeping and is now picking up stuff off the tables. She grabbed the rag and spray bottle under the cashier shelf. Once she walked out from the counter; once the door was open she heard a soft voice coming out of nowhere.

“Grind... me in...to dust.  to feel…. my skin…..crumbling….’

It was soft but velvet. Tuffet thought maybe she was hearing things. She started off with the table closes and making her way outwards towards you. As she gotten closer to you; the song was a bit low-pitched. But she was able to make out more of the verses.

“Feed…. me... to the.. sea…. to hear…. my lungs…. Stumbling.”

You were oh-ing for a bit; as the sound drew Tuffet closer to you.

The verse you sang next were a bit cryptic; while having a happy tone to it.

“ Siren's…... song….”

“take…. me home….”

Your voiced repeated that verse for a while; when suddenly. You turned around to see Tuffet. Her face was a bit astonished. Whiles yours was brighter than a red tomato.

 

**_===============Reader’s POV===============_ **

 

You couldn’t stop staring at her; as vice versa with Tuffet. You made the first move to remove the earbud out of your ear. Your voice was shaky and nervous.

 

 **YN:** “H..h..h..how Long were Y..Y..you standing there!!! ”

 

You guessed that stare made you flattered. But sounded more embarrassed.

 

 **Tuffet:** _"Oh..I..uuhhh heard you singing..B..but. Iwasgonnahelpyouout... at first...But that voice of your...Was... hypnotizing!~"_

 **YN Thought’s:** “I WANNA DIG A HOLE AND DIE _!!!!!”_

 **YN:** “T..ttthank….Yyyo..oouu. I’m sorry how..I..’m acting it’s been awhile since I performed in front of anybody….Well mostly my parents ”

 **Tuffet:** _"Ohohohu, everybody has stage fright. Miss...Oh! Before I forget. May I asked what is your name? Muffet and I forgot to ask. And we would like to address you by your name more."_

 **YN:** “Oh _!_ That’s right. I forgot that I learned your names from looking at your tags. Let me introduce myself. I’m **YN** _!_ ”

 **Tuffet:** _"Ohohohu, you have such a love name. For that lovely voice~.Also I must apologize for me spooking you awhile ago"_

 **YN:** “That’s alright. I guessed we have tables to be done and we’re ready to go huh?”

 

Tuffet Nodded. And then both you and her had finished up wiping down tables. While small talked a bit. Tuffet took your serving tray full of paper wads, coffee stirs and empty cups left behind.

But by the time she went into the back. You turned to your seat to get your jacket on, as well as your bandanna on your nose since it might be really cold going out. Since it was 6pm. You heard a couple of footstep got out from the back. As you turned to look behind. What looks like Muffet and Tuffet  got changed into their other outfits. Muffet wore; a simple dusty red jumper with frills on the straps and legs. On her shoulder was a low riding purse that is sequenced and tasseled. As for her shoes. She wore black flats while wearing black leggings. She sat down near my seat. Behind her was Tuffet wearing a dark plum button down shirt, while her sleeves were rolled up half way. With matching plum slacks. As for her shoes they were black casual wear. They both walked up to you with grins on their face.

 

 **Muffet:** _"Ohuhuhu~ Have you decided to come with us?”_

 **YN:** “I did _!_ And I would love to join you girls tonight~”

 

They both smiled even wider with glee. You grabbed your bags. They let you go out first while Tuffet could lock up and turn the lights off. You pulled down your beanie down and pulled your bandana up high. The air was crisp; that you can see your breath. You didn’t understand why that cold didn’t bothered them.

  
**YN Thought’s:** “Hhhmmm. Strange. They are wearing spring clothing. But it’s fucking cold outside _! But they didn’t seemed to mind. I won’t ask..”_

 **Tuffet:** _“Alrighty, It’s turned off and locked. Ready to spend time us_ **_YN?_ ** _"_

 

You nodded instead. Since it was brisk. They both laughed and they started to walk. You followed behind as they lead the way. You can hear them talking of how long since they had time this month to spend time with old pals of theirs. The time passes by as you walked with them. You made it to your destination. The building was huge. As well as the neon lights saying “GRILLBY’S”. Both of them walked up the steps and opened the door. A gust of warm air hit all of you at once. It was a relief. Which made you run up the step quick. You loved the cold. But fuck warmth sounds good right about now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My Gosh I was so happy see that my first two chapters on this fan fictions are going well~!!!
> 
> I might have to get started on posting schedule down for myself.
> 
> So as of now Wednesday-Sundays are my posting days while Monday and Tuesday are to recovery day for my wrist lol.
> 
> Im super stoked about this so much.
> 
> Let me know how it is. I know my grammar is bad. And that's why some of my chapter are a bit lengthy.
> 
> The next chapter so you guys know will be a 2...Maybe 3 parts?


	4. Grilln’ and Chilln’

Chapter 3: Grilln’ and Chilln’

 

As you quickly got inside. You shut the door quick so then you can develop in the warm for a bit. Both Muffet and Tuffet were talking to what you think it was a hostess. So then you could get a place to sit down. As they were talking all you could hear was the sound of light jazz, some chattering of conversations and the sound of the glass clanking. You closed your eyes for a moment to take in some of the light jazz playing in the back. As you were tapping your foot to the rhythm and bobbing your head. You opened your eye for a few seconds later; noticing they both parted in the middle; so that the hostess could introduce you.

 

This hostess was a monster child or a teenager. They were about as higher, than your waist; You noticed he was wearing a almost oversize yellow sweater, with three brown horizontal stripes. On top of his head that were spikes, made it look like he has a spike Mohawk style.

 

 **Hostess:** “Whoa! Dude! You look look cool! Bbbbuuuttt not as cool as Undyne and Papyrus tho. They’re wwwaayyy cooler.”

 

You were a bit flattered by that. Nobody said you were cool; Nerdy, yes; but not cool. His tail whipped around from the back to in front of you. Like he was gonna handshake but a tail-shake. Since he doesn’t have any hands.

 

 **Hostess:** “The names Monster Kid. What’s your name dude?”

 

As you were about to pulled down your bandanna, to say your name. You felt your throat was a bit scratchy. Maybe it was from the incident with Tuffet. Or It must of been the dryness in the air causing it to strep. You kept it on, so then you don’t go around spreading it; IF it turns out to be a cold. This was a problem. Cause last time you had this, you sounded like a announcer at any sporting event. And you wished it was a joke. But as you projected. It started out as low but with a bit of bass.

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “The names YN. Sorry for having this around my mouth; I’m a bit sick at the moment little dude.”

 

Muffet and Tuffet were flabbergasted that your voice suddenly changed. Plus, he thinks your a dude. Which it’s the best cover up for this incident.

 

 **YN Thought’s:** I’ll explained to them later. As of now I'll go along with, until I get home; I’ll rest up. I just hope it isn’t a cold.

 

 **Monster Kid:** “Yo that's a sick name! Let go get you guys a table!”

 

He got off of his step and proceed to make you follow behind him. You let Muffet and Tuffet to go first. You rather be behind; since you wanna look around and not slow down their movement.

 

As the three of you followed him. You took the chance to look around the walls and such. On the left as you guys began to walk; was a bar. All the bar seats were filled with both humans and monsters taking gulps of beer and such. Behind the bar was two fire monster serving up and doing a performance for the drinks the customers requested for. On your right not so much; just monsters and human sitting in booths and tables; while eating and chatting loudly.

 

You looked forward in front of the group. As Monster Kid took you guys almost the back of the bar it was nothing but a solid wall. But as you got closer there was stairs forming on your right. It was like almost something out of a scene in Harry Potter. It just blow your mind.

 

 **YN Thought’s:** That was such a good illusion... Holy Shit!! I thought we were gonna go through the wall. *Internal Laughing*

 

As you go up the stairs. There was pictured and framed awards along the sides of the mahogany wood panels. Some were food reviews, famous actors visiting this hot spot and as well as safety critics. As you hit the end of the stairs. Which was one flight. He seated you guys across from it. The booth was black pleather seating with the same mahogany wood. The light fixtures were industrial. Muffet sat on one end while Tuffet let you sit in the middle. As Tuffet sat down. Monster kid left soon after.

 

You were sitting there. You noticed he didn’t bring or since he couldn’t since he doesn’t have any hands; were menus. There was only a sign holder with a notepad and a pen slide into the rings of it. On each ends of the base of it; were salt, pepper and sugar shakers. Underneath it was just a drink menu and that’s it.

 

 **YN Thought’s:** Huh?... Maybe the busser forgot to lay one on our table?

 

You looked at the other table at right corner of your vision. The table don’t have it neither. It was strange but different. That or your waiter brings it to you? You mentally shrugged and tune into Tuffet and Muffet’s conversation. As you were distracted for a bit you noticed Muffet writing something down in the notepad. You spoke up.

 **YN Sick Voice :** “Sssoooo...How do we do this? Do we wait for the menus Oooorr???”

 **Muffet:** "Ohuhuhu, That’s right! I forgot this is your first time coming here~."

 **Tuffet:** "So the way we do it here is; we write down anything that we want and that’s it. Soon after the waiter get the order; they send it through the back and then the food is ready within 10-15 mins. It’s the fastest service ever since all our produce are made out of magic."

 **YN Sick Voice:** “Oh! That's convenient I thought we needed menu’s...Also you DO mean ANYTHING...right? ”

 **Muffet:** "Ohuhuhu, That’s right Deary~."

Muffet handed over the notepad to Tuffet. As she kept explaining

 

 **Tuffet:** "Pretty much YN. The most common and easiest food that is a bit quicker to make; are Burgers, Fries, Hot dogs, Pasta, Tacos and Pizza. If you like to order that.”

 

Okay, you thought the stairs blew your mind. This exploded your brain of how much possibilities there is to order within a few mins; compared to others. As soon as Tuffet was done writing down her order. She passed it over to you. It took you awhile to think of what you were craving for. One came into your thought. It’s been forever since you had a taco salad with side of fries; as well as a good alcoholic drink. Maybe a screwdriver; it’s simple and not to strong. So instead that’s what you wrote.

As you were done; Muffet then put it on the sign holder with the notepad open. It must be to indicate that you were ready to order.

As for the three of you talked for a while. Muffet has a lot of question of what happened when you were talking to Monster Kid.

 

 **Muffet:** "Ohuhuhu, So may I asked...What happened with your voice! It was so masculine. Before you had this soft and sweet voice, back at the Coffee Shop. Now it suddenly not the soft and sweet voice that I know~."

 **Tuffet:** "Yea, I did notice that as well. I was a surprised that female humans could sound like a male human!"

 **YN Sick Voice:** “Hehehe, I was about to tell you guys that actually. Sssoo this voice that’s happening right now…I might of gotten sick. This isn’t my first time. But as for you guys; seem that you guys never heard this happened to your kind before. ”

 **Muffet:** "Oh My! You have gotten sick. My poor YN. We should order you a magic drink with healing infusion in it. It can cure your voice in no time."

 **YN Sick Voice:** “Oh! Really you guys have drinks like that hear that can cure anything or some? ”

 **Tuffet:** "Correct! I would recommend it.. The magic has no flavor, other than it makes the drink sweeter.When any liquid is being poor. Which is nice for the little ones; I was glad other were able to learn and use their healing magic.”

 **Muffet:** "So what does this sickness do other than making other voice deepened? Or does it cause other damages?"

 **YN Sick Voice:** “Well, some not all could have this or that it could suddenly goes higher. Which I had that happened to; when it combines with congestion. But these could get serious if not treated. As of now this is just first stage tho.”

 **Tuffet:** "That’s good to hear~ Well we definitely should get you that drink for sure. We wouldn’t want this to continue any longer than it should.”

 

Everything they said made your cheek dusted blush pink. Muffet giggled turned her head and noticed the waiter coming up from the stairs.

 

 **Muffet:** "That’s for sure~...Oh look! Flames is our waiter for the night."

 **Tuffet:** " *Sigh* I thought Grillby would be here tonight at least.... I was hoping to talk him something soon. As well as having a nice long chat to catch up.”

 

Suddenly, you spotted a waiter walking towards your table. Right off the bat; that is was the same fire monster that was doing the drinks downstairs. As you were able to see them fully; other than just the head and shoulders. He was wearing a waiters outfit. Simply a peach button down shirt with its sleeves rolled up; while having a light blue vest on top. In his collar was a bow tie; with the same matching color as the vest. As for his slacks and shoes. They were both brown.

As he reached to your table. You couldn’t see if he had a expression on his face; since he was out of fire. He noticed that you were struggling to see his face. So he lower the flames brightness a bit. You were able to see his smiling face. What was really interesting was they were wearing glasses. Even though he doesn’t have any ears to hold them up. He bowed and took your notepad off the sign holder. It looks like he was talking, but you had a hard time hearing him as his voice got overpowered by the echo coming from the stairs. He waved off as he avoided the loud customer coming around behind him. He had slick movement like he was liquid. He made it down the stairs without being trampled.

That voice came out from the stairs and was now slammed their hands on the table. It was a tall Fish Women?... Fish Lady? She was loud and happy to see Muffet and Tuffet.

 

 **Fish Lady Loudly Talked:** "HHHHEEEYYY!!! MUFFET! TUFFET! IT’S BEEN TOO LONG SINCE I LAST SAW YOU TWO!!!"

 **Tuffet:** "Hey to you too! It’s been like what... 2 weeks since you order your coffee from us."

 **Muffet:** "As well as munching on my strawberry filled crepes~ Where have you been. Also! Where is your wife at sweetie?"

 

The fish girl turned around and noticed that her wife wasn’t behind her on the way up. I guessed she gotten too excited to meet up old friends.

 

 **Fish Lady Loudly Talked:** “OOPS!  JUST GIVE ME A SEC TO GO GET HER. I WANNA SIT WITH THE TWO OF YOU TO CATCH UP!! ”

 

As she run back down the stairs and within a few second later with a yellow dinosaur being held like a bride. This was a cutest sight you seen all day. You noticed that the fish girl didn’t break a sweat. If fish could sweat. You look a long look at the both of them.

The fish girl had a simple black tank top. As well as the jean from the looks of it; two ripped hole in the knees and black army boot. As she slowly and softly put her wife down. You were right about her wife being a yellow dinosaur. She was short and chubby. The dress she wore was a cute black dress with polka dots all over it. Which was adorable and fitting for her. As well as her glasses making her cheek even cuter. As they both walked calmly to your table this time. As well as her tone of voice; not being loud.

 

 **Fish Lady Loudly Talked:** "Sorry for the wait. She was making sure the doors of our car were closed.”

 **Muffet:** "Not to worry~ We were just waiting still... Oh yea! Let me switch sides so you could sit next to our new friend; as well as your wife ~"

 **YN Sick Voice:** “Yo! What’s up?”

 

As Muffet changed spots where now Muffet was on your right and then Tuffet. And on your left it was her wife and herself. As soon as they sat down. They started to introduce to you.

 

 **Fish Lady Loudly Talked:** "Hey!...I’m sorry I didn’t even notice you there. Well if Muffet said was true that your her friend.”

 

She held a webbed hand out to you. It wasn’t wet looking.

  
**Fish Lady Loudly Talked:** "Your a friend of mine as well. Hi, I’m Undyne and this beautiful wife next to yea is Alphy. She is the greatest scientist I ever know.”

 

You shook her hand and greeted yourself to her first then her wife. While giving them a big smile. Undyne’s hand wasn’t slimy either you took note of.

  
**YN Sick Voice:** “Nice to meet the both of ya’. I’m YN. I’m very happy to be friends as well.~”

 

Undyne chuckled at your enthusiasm voice. She looked down at her wife and elbowed her softly to her side.

 

 **Undyne:** "Come one Alphy~ You haven’t even spoke to YN yet. Or~ did a human got your tongue tonight. Hahaha~.”

 **Alphy:** "Oo..o..oh, W..We..well. You already did introduced to me Undyne. What more could I say.”

 

Alphy was getting flustered at her. And then suddenly; Undyne made her stop stuttering, when she kissed her. They parted soon after and patted her back.

 

 **Undyne:** "Oh I know,why not for starters; telling him about your interests~ I bet he like them trust me~”

 **Alphy:** "I could! Thanks Undyne! While I’m talking to YN; would you be a dear and put down our orders. You already know what I order usually.”

 

Undyne nodded and then placed down their order. Alphy turned her head to face you. You did too. And she kinda see your smile. But it was hard; since the cloth covered over your mouth. She started off first.

 

 **Alphy:** "Do you have any hobbies that you would like to share YN?”

 **YN Sick Voice:** "Ya actually! Well it’s both my hobby and my side job. But I do free lance art. If that counts. And also I sometime free write poems and such.”

 **Alphy:** "Oh that’s super intriguing. Do you by any chance like Anime or Manga? You seem like the type of guy who would appreciate it the art of animation and such.”

 **YN Thought’s:** HOW DID SHE KNOW !?! Maybe my nerdy side is showing to easily *Sighed*

 

You nodded and agreed. Which her pupils expanded as you agreed to liking anime and Manga. She was rubbing her face and then she went on a full rant with you about Kissy Cutie. Which you never heard of. But is interested into learning about it from her. Soon after that you both exchanged phone numbers. You named her Alphy. But when she texted you since both of you have the same messenger. It came up as “NerdyDinoGirl”. It made you smiled for the rest of the night.  
  
A waiter walked by our table to take Undyne’s order. Muffet told them to keep our order on hold until her is ready so then we could all eat at once. As time passes by there was more and more monsters coming to sit up on this floor. What didn’t caught your attention was the species they were. You were so into the conversations of the two; as well as Tuffet stories she told. This little group you’ve been a part of for about an hour and a half was nice of change. Beat going home and being bored.

Finally there was food coming. You can tell by the aroma coming from the stairs. Your stomach was growling. Everybody around you heard it and laughed along with them. There was two waiters coming up. The first waiter you knew before. You have forgotten his name. Thankfully for name tags you will see it sooner or later. While the other one was different. Both had two silver serving trays. One was probably drinks and appetizers. And the other three was your main course. We moved the sign holder and shakers to the side. To have one tray to be placed down for us to grab out food. You didn’t see your food yet. It was all but what Muffet and Tuffet had ordered.

There was shrimp; with cocktail sauce, garlic bread, Caesar salads and a huge bowl of chicken Alfredo pasta. Next was yours, Undyne and Alphy. You saw on the second try was your Taco salad and big basket of fries. You saw what the other two had order. One was a T-Bone steak with a mountain of veggies and potatoes. As for the last one was; what it looks like authentic Ramen noodles. It had a few slices of pork, one boiled egg and with a few veggies.

Lastly this new waiter that had the drinks and appetizers was a bit different; you noticed He had a dark blue vest with embroidered stars while his pants were a dark blue. Underneath it was a light color but it was a faint purple. His Bow tie was like his vest. It seems he more theme than the other. It was very galactic galaxyish. His face was easier to see; as he was smiling back at you; While he placed your drink and silverware. That caught you off guard and blushed again.

 

 **YN Thought’s:** GODDAMN IT I NEED TO STOP THAT!! I’ll break this habit of blushing I Swear!!!!

 

You didn’t get to see that guys name as he lean back and way from the table. Which you were peeved. You noticed from the corner of your right eye was Tuffet scribbling down. Which you remember about that healing drink. As the other waiter next to Tuffet. Got handed a note and nodded. He joined with the other one. They both bowed and left to go and pick up orders from the other tables on this floor. As they left you all chowed down.

You started first was your Taco salad. But as you got to your fork. You felt like you were being stared at.

 

 **YN Thought’s:** Why does it feel like I’m being stared at?...Maybe it was a false alarm. I need to not over react. This is a crowded place...Nobody should be focusing you at this point. All these monster are having there best time hanging out with you and others they haven’t met in a while...They are your friends….. **_DON’T MAKE THIS AWKWARD..._ ** _JUST BECAUSE YOU FELT A STARE AND ENDS UP TO BE NOTHING. FACE YOUR FEAR_!!!

 

You shook it off and then. Got a stabbed full. You pulled down your bandanna to be able to eat and then you brought it up to your mouth. You've closed your eyes as the flavor hit your tongue. It amazing. Not too spicy and not soggy from the salsa dressing. As you were having your moment. You open your eyes and noticed where the staring was coming from.

 

========================================================================================

**Editor's Notes**

**Au's and Au's names**  
========================================================================================

***UNDERTALE***

_{Monster Kid, Alphy and Undyne}_

 

  _*More will be added in the end of notes once the next chapter is up*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to my fellow viewers.  
> Sorry you have to read through a ton of dialogue from the last two. 
> 
> For some reason this chapter felt like a script to be honest lol.
> 
> I was going through some re draft to make it fluid as possible; while have at least a bit of description of the surroundings X,D
> 
> I hoped you guys like this chapter. And were you guys guessing of who was the one staring at you?
> 
> Please let me know :3c


	5. Eyes! Eyes?....Yup those are Eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow readers
> 
> Sorry for the delay on this chapter.  
> I had to fix this multiple time for a good cliff hanger
> 
> I was about to post it sunday morning but I noticed a 503 server error that or im the only one with bad lucky lol
> 
> And then Sunday afternoon my laptop crapped out on me. So i had to use my back up laptop that I use for drawing to post it.  
> Sadly the other laptop had connection problem with my wifi lately.
> 
> Now I'm able to send this out finally ~
> 
> I hope you guys like it?

Chapter 4: Eyes! Eyes?....Yup those are Eyes.

 

As you were trying to savor your salad. What’s not so savory was the eyes that were directly staring at you.It been quite a while that the eyes looked away; let alone blinked. Your weirdly curious of who was staring, but to nervous to make eye contact if that would offend them. Whoever them was.

 

 **YN Thought’s:** How long are they gonna stare?...All I want to do is eat my food and talk with my new friends! But if I tried to make main focus with Tuffet I could see who is watching me?... I’ll try that! And if they get offended that they think I was staring at them. Then I won’t look in that direction...I just don’t wanna cause a commotion tonight.

 

So you turned your head nonchalantly to Tuffet and listen in on the conversation. You noticed the eye color very distinctively as well as the shape of their pupils? You were both focusing on Tuffet conversation and while observing the stare.

 

She was talking about how the humans are willing to hired monsters in places of non-monster friendly district. With that happening it drives out people who were anti-monster. Which made it a better place for monster to grown and live in equality. As she went on to another topic; you then quickly darted your eyes to take a direct look at the eyes a bit more.

 

What you have gather after the second topic of the conversation. The eyes that were staring at you were a baby blue, pupil shape was round while having two maybe three rings in the inner pupils. This made you wanna experiment to as of why it was still staring at you. So by doing the next thing is to eat your salad again. The eyes were just following your every movement. When you stabbed at your salad it didn’t do nothing and when I picked it up off the plate and into my mouth. It grew bigger. This confused you so much. As you keep doing it so Undyne noticed you eating and asked.

 

 **Undyne:** "So YN! How do you like your Taco salad? I had it before bbuuuttt it needs more meat to be honest. I gotta keep my magic up with enough fuel power these babies strong. And also I’m a guard and all. NGHahaha!!!

 

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* Baby Blue Eye’s POV*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

 

Ever since they got to Grillby’s he was the one to noticed within Muffet’s table; that there was a human sitting in the middle. While the others were blocking the way to introduce to them. So how he wanted to know who this human was. Because mostly for the last few months he never seen this human before besides Toriel's kid name Frisk. But your brother on the other hand; put a hand on his shoulder guiding him away from the table and into the booth where they normally sit at. Which ironically was still in view of the human still. He told his brother that he wanted to be on the end this time and not in the middle. His brother shrugged and then sat down without questioning. He wanted to hear the conversation with the human; while being in view of them.

 

 **Baby Blue Eye Thought’s:** “EXCELLENT! ! ! I COULD STILL SEE THE HUMAN FROM HERE! ! MWEEHEHEH ! I THE MAGNIFICENT B….WAIT

 

The thing that was standing in his way was your brethren coming in at the worst moment.

 

 **Baby Blue Eye Thought’s:**  I CAN’T SEE WHAT THEY ARE DOING! ! !  MOVE OUT OF THE WAY BRETHREN! ! !AAAHHHH ASGOREBURNTFLUFFYBUNS ! “

 

As the others finally got seated; he could finally see his target.

 

 **Baby Blue Eye Thought’s:** FINALLY! NOW I COULD OBSERVE THIS HUMAN CAREFULLY AND FROM AFAR WHAT WHAT THEY’RE CABLE OF! ! ! ALSO I WANT THEM TO BE MY FRIENDS IF THEY WANT TO OR NOT MWEEHEHEH ! !

 

As the human was about to speak to the view being obscured by two Grillbys placing their order down on their table. It made him bunched the table cloth in his hand quite a bit. While his brother and others in the booth with him; were looking at him with questionable stares. As the Grillbys’ were gone finally he was able to see again.

 

 **Baby Blue Eye Thought’s:** OK *TOOK A LONG BREATH TO SIGH* THERE SHOULDN’T BE NO MORE DISTRACTIONS ! ! BY ASGORE BREAD I SWEAR !  I WILL _BONE_ THE NEXT ONE IN MY SIGHT ! ….WAIT...AAUUGGHH !!! I MADE A STUPID PUN HAVEN’T I ! ! ! ...OKAY FOCUS TIME !  !

 

He was now focusing enough to notice what they were wearing. So when they leave, he could have his chance to greet them. The human was taking their first bite into their meal. On the fork it has lettuce and meat on it. The human grinned from ear to ear; as their face brighten. The human was about to take another bite; until they abruptly stopped. Then they took noticed and looked back at him. They stared while they took another bite. Their eyes shift from him; to Undyne; then the others and then back at him again.

 

As time passes by his brother was worry of what he was looking at. So what his brother did was put a hand on his shoulder. When the felt of his brother hand touching on his shoulder not only snapped him out of it, but made him nervously sweat. All he did was looking back at them and rubbed his head while apologizing. His brother was asking what he would like to eat. As he was about to ask; he overheard from the other table as Undyne spoke out.

 

 **Undyne:** "So YN! How do you like your Taco salad? I had it before bbuuuttt it needs more meat to be honest. I gotta keep my magic up with enough fuel power these babies strong. And also I’m a guard and all. NGHahaha!!!

 

 **Human:** “This is the great taco salad I’ve ever had! If this taste good I bet their tacos are the bomb!

 

 **Undyne:** *She chuckled* Good to hear!!

 

That made his neck snapped back into view when he heard that. As he stared longer his eyes became stars. Which the human noticed as they stared at him again. He never have met anybody who like taco like him before.

 

 **Baby Blue Eye Thought’s:** THEY LIKE TACOS AS WELL ! ! ! FOR CERTAIN I WANNA BE THEIR FRIEND FIRST !  ! ! WELL FIRST IN THIS GROUP MWEEHEHEH ! !

 

As his brother noticed as he was about to say it, but his head snapped back into the same place he was during the beginning; that made his brother and the other scared. His brother had enough and then peered over to where he was looking at; so far only noticing Tuffet, Muffet. But as soon he saw the human in the middle he stopped. And after that the brother put both hands to his cheeks to turn his stare to them. His star eye turned back to normal.

 

 **BBE’s brothe** r: Bro, I know you wanna go meet the human. But they are eating and having fun. We wouldn’t want to disturb them right?

 

 **Baby Blue Eye’s:** I know...BUT I really wanna meet them THEY LIKE TACOS AS WELL !

 

 **BBE’s Brother:** *Giggled and pat their head* How about this we will greet them later on after we are done with ours..Okay?”

 

 **Baby Blue Eye’s:** *He gasped* YAY, I CAN’T WAIT. I HOPE THEY WANNA BE MY FRIEND..WELL BOTH OF US I MEAN !!

 

His brother chuckled and then wrote down what would he like. As he passes around the other for their input for food. All his brother see now is a wide smile on his face and stars in his eyes.

 

**====================Reader’s POV====================**

 

As you were done eating your food. You had only your drink left. Which you took sip every so often. You took a break from the stare. But you checked once more and they weren’t there anymore.

 

 **YN Thought’s:** I guessed they stopped. Probably they had something else to pre-occupied them for now. As for now maybe I should order a dessert?...Nah; Im stuffed as it is.

 

As you were about to take another sip of your drink.You heard a mic tap. And then a long screech soon after. It got a lot of attention within this room. Also what was kinda cool. The booths suddenly shifted in movement and shape a bit while your table stayed the same. either with mechanic or magic to where you’re now facing the dark stage. Which you were thunderstruck. It felt like those movie D-box that has those immersion seats. The lights around you were dimming.

 

There was a Dj table lighting up neon blue, white and pink to the beat to the song. Which the sounds were soft at first and slowly getting louder. The stage lights getting stronger revealing the Dj face; looking like a robot with a backwards blue and pink snapback cap. While his white hair poked through. His blue jacket was also lined with white tube lights along the zipper parts. His white glove hands turned the mic a bit and lower the song as well.

  
You knew which song that was. **_Applause by Lady Gaga._ ** As the smoke appeared the stage there was a silhouette figure that looked awfully familiar. It’s arm rested on the sides as it was slowly raised. The voice wasn’t female that you know as it started.

 

**Mysterious Singer :**

“I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong~”

“To crash the critics saying~”

"Is it right or is it wrong?~"

“If only fame had an IV,”

“Baby could I bear~”

 

 **Monsters Roaring and chatting:** He is so great! I can’t believe he was here!

 

You were confused by this and turned to Muffet.

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** "Who are they talking about? Whos he?.”

 **Muffet:** *She smiled at you* “Ohuhuhu~ Don’t worry you will see who~”

 

When she said that your nerves were all over the place. You were anxious, excited or impatient as it keeps switching as you turned vision back to the stage. It like a swarm of bees in your head trying to figure out.

 

**Mysterious Singer :**

“Being away from you”

” I found the vein”

“Put it in here~”

 

This part of the song as the music beats were rhythmic; as the walls lights were pulsating to it.  There was one silhouette were the main focus; went from multiple silhouettes.

 

“I live for the applause, applause, applause”

“I live for the applause-plause”

“live for the applause-plause”

“Live for the~”

“Way that you cheer and scream for me~”

“The applause, applause, applause~”

 

 **Monsters Roaring and chatting:** Woo Hoo! Nobody knew he was tonight’s guest star!

 

**Mysterious Singer :**

Give me that thing that I love

 

**Mysterious Multiple Singers :**

(Turn the lights on)

 

The frontal stage lights came on showing the mystery singer. With the light strobing on his body was the metal man himself. As people starting to roar it’s name over and over. There was choreography dancers of other came on stage soon after the lights turned on. They were all metallic like him.

 

 **Monsters Roaring and chatting:** Mettaton! Mettaton! Mettaton!

 

 **YN Thought’s: *** Your brain was in shocked* ARE...YOU..FREAKIN’...KIDDING ME!!!! METTATON FOR REAL!?!?

 

When you heard Mettaton name chanted from his fans. Your face broke out into disbelief and then slowly turning into fanatic. You stayed into your seat while being this excited. You yell a few times making your voice a it worse; as your hands slamming while going with the rhythm. Undyne was the only one that joined in with you chatting and screaming with uproar excited.

 

 **YN Thought’s:** HOLY FUCK MOM IS GONNA FREAK, WHEN I MENTION I’VE MET METTATON IN THE METAL FLESH!!!!

 

You listen to the Mettaton version of the amazing Lady Gaga. Since his fans had quiet down to listen too as well. The light show with choreography dancer that they all looked the same? But they looked like different versions of Mettaton? That or they are really good cosplayers. About a few seconds into the song; you got your 2nd drink from the waiter and you gulped it a bit hoping to not choke on it. Mettaton was looking at you; as he was looking around the crowd. His song was about to end soon. As he was about to pose to end it with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh on Mettaton was staring at you what would he do ?
> 
> Did he know you were a mega fan with the way you were acting in your seat?
> 
> Or is he willing to get you up here with him?


	6. Mics, Mistakes, Questions? and Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again sorry the long pause for this chapter. A lot had happen that I had to be away from my computer.
> 
> Now i'm back and are you guys ready for another chapter?

Chapter 5: Mics, Mistakes and Answers

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Mettaton’s Pov*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

As the smoke finally dissipated from the stage and the lights were on him. He heard all of monster kind chatting and roaring his name. This fueled his heart so much. When he started to sing the first verse; while looking around the crowd to see who came tonight?

 

 **Mettaton Thought’s:** Aw darn it~ No new faces tonight, such asha....Oh~! How could I miss this darling~ He is so excited to see me~

 

He saw you within the back of the crowd. He kept his cool as he was performing. This was his 3rd performance tonight and he wanted this one to be amazing; since some of his friends. Which were Undyne and Alphys. But his eyes were mainly on you every so often he turns and sways. Mettaton love seeing a fresh new face anywhere he goes. It gives him determination keeping his soul alive to perform through; even the long hours of performance tonight.

 

As the background music dies down to its end. He gave it his all and posed with his amazing signature smile he gave at the end. That alone made the whole crowd exploded with cheers. As him and him-selves bowed; as his other copies left off stage. He had to make an announcement about his upcoming events, before the next song. But he also had a twist to keep the crowd excited.

 

Since it was Friday night. He was thinking for tonight's event. While the next song would be ready to go; was a short karaoke session. He wanted to see if his new face member would like to come up. He was curious if he was a singer? Or wanted to sing on his stage. He tapped on the mic to get people to listen.

 

 **Mettaton:** “Aaahhhh~ What a beautiful sight to behold!~ I noticed some few familiar faces~; as well as a new face!~❤

 

He winked at you. Which he noticed you blushing while shaking with excitement.

 

 **Mettaton:** “Before we get started with our next song, Darlings~. We have another event going on in our  little hometown on Mt. Ebott~ It’s a Monster and Human event; where we celebrate our 2nd anniversary of Monster peace and acceptance. Which is next week~ ❤ Be sure to bring friends along to make that event worth wild~”

 

Everyone broke out in cheering that it shook the floor a bit. That made him smiled so big to hear. He had two more things to say; as he tapped on the mic to settled them down. While he waved his has down to lower their voice.

 

 **Mettaton: “** Soon after that we will be having another even. Sssooo it’s a back to back week Darlings; so be prepare for not one but two weeks and I’ll be there performing~ The next week we have Pride Week~ for both Monsters and Humans. Be sure to bring your pride shirts, hats, other accessories Aaannnd make sure to buy our bracelets; so then you beautiful audience~ So then you monsters out there are able to see our performance; as well as getting free drinks and food~”

 

Everybody was excited for these events coming up as well as you; his main interest of tonight. He would be hoping to see you as well. And then his finale announcement. As he settled the crowd once more.

 

 **Mettaton:** “So don’t miss out~❤ And now for my finale announce Darlings~ Does anybody know what our mini event for tonight is? As of myself and other still needed to take a short break; before our next song of course~”

 

Everyone was clueless of what event is going to happen tonight. It was a Friday night. Every so often they do Friday night events. Everyone was either shrugging or scratching their chins or heads. But his little fan group shouted out from the side.

 

 **Mettaton’s Fan group yelled out:** Is it Karaoke Fridays!~❤

 

He smiled and posed for the audience to bring up their spirits up. After all them were thinking for quite awhile. Which happens to work. Everyone was confused at first to bursting out cheering and roaring. When that happened he got word from his ear piece that the song that they were gonna do tonight was corrupted. He had to think fast for the next song. And when he looked at you he thought.

 

 **Mettaton Thought’s:** He would be perfect to ask. After all he is human. They have some exquisite taste for music, when I got out of that dingy underground. We only had was cassettes and records to listen to until CDS came down our little junk pile soon after I got this body.

 

 **Mettaton:** “That’s correct~ And I’ll be picking a few to start out. Well at least 3 contenders. We are on a tight schedule before closing time sadly~”

 

**====================Reader’s POV====================**

 

Everyone had raised their hands as soon as he said three only. He somehow picked groups for the first two then lastly a single contenders? His picks were a couple that looked like a blue bunny and a orange cat. The next one was a group of dogs and lastly was a mermaid? But it was just the head that got on their. The body stayed at the booth. The couple song was **_Better Together by Jack Johnson_ **. As they were singing which was kinda sweet that both switch singing verses. While Undyne and Alphy got out to used the bathroom.There was a sudden shift in seating soon after. As you turned your head to noticed Mettaton made his way through. Your brain was screaming.

 

 **YN Thought’s:** HhhhaaaAAA OH MY GOD HE’S SITTING HERE NEXT TO ME!! OF ALL PLACES TO BE SITTING WHY HERE! OH NO HE IS LOOKING AT ME WAIT HIS LIPS ARE MOVING? IS HE TALKING TO ME. DON’T SIT THERE LOOKING STUPID SAY SOMETHING!!! ANYTHING!!!

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** H..H...H..hhhiiiii.

 

He looked at you with a confused look on his face and then soon after giggled. As your brain mentally face palm itself by ramming itself into your frontal skull wall. Which cause an ouch noise to come out of your mouth;while rubbing your head. Which he giggled and then had one of the waiter getting him a drink.

 

 **Mettaton:** “Hello Darlings, sorry for the sudden appearance. But I need to ask a favor of you human~”

 

This set your brain to overdrive when he is asking you for a favor. But you did control your words a bit instead of spewing all of it out as once. You were taking a while, as well as sweating bullets. He noticed that and he was shocked.

 

 **Mettaton:** “Oh! How rude of me, I didn’t introduce myself~ My names is.”

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “Mettaton, Of course I know who you are. Pfpht; Your very famous back at home. My mother and I love watch your shows every weekend!”

 

That made his smile shined so brightly as well as the hearts forming in his eyes. Where did those sparkles came from? Also how did he do that you wondered.

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “Also before we get off topic, what is the favor your asking for?”

 

 **Mettaton:** ”Oh yes~! Would you pick my next song for us to perform on stage. I know it’s asking much; but our music files got corrupted a few minutes ago. So would you be a dear and come with me to the backstage on picking one out from our listing. Or if you have one that you might want me~ To sing for you and your friends; as well as other monsters for tonight. What do you say?”

 

He held out his hand to you; to see if you would shake as a agreement.

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “I would gladly help with that!”

 

You in seconds didn’t hesitate and shook his hand. Firm but not to soft. As you looked at his hand and onto his face. He had random anime tears? Oil tears running down his face. How does he do that? Which baffles you. As the waiter got to your table to hand him his drink. He shot it back,grabbed your hand and took you out from the seat; onto the back stage. As you were back stage with him and the other look alike. One of them was panicking, which was obviously DJ. While the others were taking back shot of oil?

 

 **YN Thought’s:** I guessed that how the oil tears happen to come from?

 

The DJ was trying his best to figure out why the music wasn’t playing or how it got corrupted? The others were looking at you; while looking back Mettaton with the look of “ why did you bring a human backstage?” Mettaton had then clear his throat to introduce you to his group.

 

 **Mettaton:** “Sorry I took so long. I had to grab a drink first~ Bbbbuuutt now I may have found a solution to this dilemma~ Why not let this human here pick our next song? And I happen to found one within the crowd funny enough~❤”

 

He posed right next to you, to make you feel like a savior. But there was one thing he forgot to ask you.

 

 **Mettaton:** “Let me introduce you to..Uh..*Whisper towards you* _What is your name?_ ”

 

 **YN Sick Voice Whispering back:** “My name is YN~”

 

 **Mettaton:** “YN! That’s right his name is YN~”

 

Everyone around him other than the DJ still shook their heads or had that straight face “Seriously?” But then they shrugged it off and one said “Eh it’s better than nothing at this point.” Mettaton was guffawing. He pulled out a chair and sat with the others. As they all stared at you.

 

 **Mettaton:** “Ssssooo Darling~, Do you have an idea which song we should perform?”

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “Well...What was the song you guys were thinking of doing?”

 

 **Mettaton:** “It was supposed to be **_Army of Love By Kerli_** _,_ Darling. It was supposed to be a message to boost the crowd to come to the two weeks were performing. But *Sigh* We haven’t had another song as a back up. It’s been awhile since I’ve caught up listening to the other songs on my shelf; as well as what you humans called it “Spot to find?”

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** ”OOOOooohhh. Do you mean “Spotify?”

 

 **Mettaton:** “Oh yes, that thing~”

 

You pulled out your phone and swiped to unlocked it. You were searching for a song on your Spotify playlist. While you scrolled through a few songs; Some were added to a random new playlist. So then you don’t have to waste time finding the other ones. As you were done; there were about 5 songs. All were kinda close to what might be possible to replace the one.

 

The five were listed were as followed:

1) ** **The Night is still young By Nicki Minaj****

 

2) ** **Crazy Kids By Kesha****

 

3) ** **Firework By Katy Perry****

 

4) ** **Get the Party Started By P!nk****

 

5) ** **I See Love By Jonas Blue****

 

 

Which You think the last two are the better candidates to replace. On a whim of remembering the lyrics two both **_I See Love By Jonas Blue_ ** and **_Get the Party Started By P!nk_ ** . You picked **_I See Love._ **It had a message of love and it was kinda like a song that could be played at Pride Pride Week.

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “How about this one? It still has a message that ties around your announcement”

 

 **Mettaton:** “That’s perfect!~ So would you mind letting us borrow your phone at the mean time to program us the lyrics and such Darling~”

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “Will this program do any damage onto my phone? Because this is the only communication device I have to get a hold of my parents and other people.”

 

 **DJ: “** Nope not one bit. Hi I'm Napsta B! All I need to do is plug in your phone onto my laptop and then we could send it to the ear piece. Which is connected to our memory board; that’s how we know the song lyrics.”

 

He turned around pointing at the other two; that looks like they are dressed like those dance movies. Nothing too flashy outfits, but it corresponds with their groups style.

 

 **Napsta B:** ” Then we have these two Gentlemen here ; their names are.”

 

One of them interrupted the DJ.

 

 **Gentlemen one:** “The names Hip and this other guy is Hop”

 

The one that talked was Hip he has a dusty pink hoodie while Hop had a dusty blue hoodie. Both are wearing black sweatpants with three white stripes going down the leg. And both had matching colors as their hoodies.

 

 **Napsta B:** “ They do the choreography for us. All they need to do is think of some sick moves for the music that you chose for us. When they are done making that; then they would be sending us a files through opening our slots right and insert his finger driver here~”

 

He opened up his to show where they had to insert the finger driver to send the files over?

 

 **DJ:** “And BAM! We are ready to go. It doesn’t really take that long to download.”

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “Okay! BUT if this phone gets fried. You better be the one to replace it ¿Entender?” = *Understood*

 

He didn’t seem to know what “¿Entender?” means, but he understood by the tone of your voice and nodded. And took the phone gently out of your hand; then started to work right on it.

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “Awesome! Well let’s get to it then. I bet the 2nd to last monster singing on the stage are almost done. Which should be like what 5.”

 

 **DJ:** “I’m done right now! The Lyrics should be in the memory boards now.”

 

He handed your phone back intact and went on stage to set up his laptop. Which you were happy to see back into your grasp. But you were surprised of how fast this process was going. It felt like no more than a minute.

 

 **Hip :** “Got the files of the lyrics!~”

 

 **Hop:** “Now we will get started on the _Moves~_ ”

 

 **Both backup singers:** “We got ours downloaded~! When they are done we will be within moves status. We have 4 minutes in counting before we get on~”

 

 **Mettaton:** “Amazing! Now Jazzy and Pop! Get set on the stage and set up~”

 

Jazzy looked like Mettaton other than the headset he wore with a upside down heart symbol. While Pop is the blue version on Jazzy. He was giddy as he then hugged you with a slightly tight grip. And then stopped hugging you soon after. And then both Jazzy, Pop, The DJ were back from setting up.

 

 **Mettaton:** “Thank you Darling~, without you we would have to cut it short for the night.”

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “No problem. I’m again glad to help”

 

 **Both Hip and Hop:** “We are done~ Now everyone get your panels open. So then we get the downloaded started. Thankfully we have the we have 3 minutes to spare. It shouldn't take long.”

 

All of them in synced undo their panels and turned around. Both Hip and hop got to work in downloading. Thankfully for the both of them being their they could get two each out of the way. As Mettaton got his done first. He turned to you with a smile.

 

 **Mettaton: “** Okay Darling ready to go. And you should go back so then you get to see us perform now~”

 

You nodded and then ran back to your table. Everyone there were surprised to see you back. Both Undyne and Alphy let you get seated back into your spot.  As the last contender softly singed her last line. Everyone clapped as she bowed? And then floated away back to her seat. The waiter came by to refill your drink again. Which now your on your 3rd drink. Still your doing great. Maybe they watered it down?

 

Everyone at your table then was starting to asks you questions; but the show was about to start. As the lights faded to darkness. Which everyone that were asking question stopped and then turned their focus onto the stage. The stage lights were flashing to the beginning of the song. Which you get to see them be silhouetted by the flashes. The way it flashed looked like stars twinkling. Which it fits well with the rhythm. Then they started to snap their fingers on cue. And then the lights were getting brighter as it showed their back. As the singing started Mettaton turned around singing the verse to it.

 

**Mettaton:**

“This is such a perfect place”

 

“I'm glad I found this with you”

 

“Our love reflected in your face”

 

“Only heaven can beat this view”

 

As the blinking stars started to fade as the spotlights started to become brighter. Show the rest of the crew. And when the next versu happened they all turned around. As then they were now forming next to Mettaton like a line up dance. As Mettaton started to snapped with the crew.

 

“Come on, let's run and get lost in the crowd”

 

“Into the light as the night's comin' down”

 

“I'm double-tappin'”

 

“I'm focusin' now~”

 

“We're focusin' now~”

 

When the sudden beat dropped. Then there was multiple of colors surrounding both the stage and within the crowd. All of the crew then formed a harmonizing to the next couple of verus soon after.

 

“I see love~”

 

“I see love around me~”

 

“From a river to a flood~”

 

“I see love around me~”

 

 **Jazzy and Pop:** (love around me~)

 

The next versus before it repeats it self again. Mettaton then stood out of the line they had form while the others kept dancing their part. He was placing his hands to his heart as he was staring across the crowded back to you. Then he shielded his mouth from the next versus. And lastly to his eyes. And then flipped his hair with that hand. Creating sparkles. Which amazed by that effect. And that made everyone roar with excitement.

“I love you, helped me find my heart”

 

“I didn't even know my name”

 

“Then I was blinded by the dark~!”

 

“My eyes will never look the same”

 

As that last versus was done. It repeats while he went back into the dance line again joining with his crew. They were synced and tight with their moves. They kept the song alive for everyone to almost dancing at their seats.

As the song was ending to a close. The only one that stood there was Mettaton; while the others parted off the stage as the song faded and the crowd were cheering. He got closer to then front of the stage to speak.

 

 **Mettaton:** “Aaahhh~❤ Thank You All~ This was a magical night~ You audience should deserve to be applause. All of you were just wonderful~But sadly it’s that time to go home and look forward to a new day. Since tomorrow will be the weekends. All of you should have a fun and safe weekend~❤”

 

That dawned your mind when he said that as the seats suddenly went back into place and the lights in the room slowly lightens. Tomorrow is Saturday which you didn’t plan anything to do. Other than draw and watch your shows. Nothing super interesting new but it was something. You downed your last drink which you were still good to walk home. You were wondering maybe monster booze isn’t strong enough for humans.

 

Also another thing came into mind was those eyes that were staring at you tonight. Maybe you might have a chance to peek while standing up. As everyone at your table was about ready to leave and not questioning you a while ago. You picked up your bags off the floor near your feet.

 

You somehow are almost forgetful again. The drink that Tuffet order didn’t even came by. As you got out of your seat Tuffet helped you up by holding out her hand. This was a perfect time to ask her about the magical healing drink. As you finally got out of the booth and you had the feeling back into your legs. After you got up both Undyne and Alphy got out afterwards.

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “Oh Tuffet before I forget to ask... But, did you order that drink you told me awhile ago? I didn’t seem to receive it after all that time?”

 

 **Tuffet:** “I forgot to tell you, so the part that slipped my mind was... As for the Magic drink for it to work. You must be at home; since your a human.”

 

You finally had a full view of the baby blue eyes; while you were listening in on Tuffet. There was a small skeleton surrounded by others, as they were still eating. You didn’t want to be rude for staring and just quickly glanced and started to walked with Tuffet. As you looked forward you noticed Alphy looking back. Maybe she wanna make sure she didn’t left you guys behind. But you were caught staring at the same table as was before. To not be conspicuous, you were picking up your pace a bit.

 

 **Tuffet:** “It can cause blacking out; as soon as the minute you drink it. Also it’s quite potent to be fair, but as soon as you wake up it would feel like you slept your whole entire life.

 

Muffet butted into the conversation as she overheard while you guys were talking behind her.

 

 **Muffet: “** And it's for the better too~ We didn’t want you to blackout, since it  seems you were having a great time with us~”

 

 **Tuffet:** “But, they should have it by the bar in a cooler, waiting for us to pick it up. I specifically requested that it would be in a sealed bottle with your name as well as direction if it happens that your sickness might come back.”

 

You gave her soft smiled and thanked her for that heads up. That was really sweet and smart of her to worry about a little strep throat; as well as the whole blacking out thing. As you all were at the ends of the staircase. There was a familiar robotic voice following behind you saying.

 

 **Mettaton:** ”Are you gonna walk away and not say goodbye to us Darlings?”

 

As you tuned around noticing Mettaton and his group. As well as what looks like ghosts. You thought you were seeing thing. But they were still there floating while having those adorable smile planted on their faces. Three of them were pink while the other three were blue. This was you first time meeting them. They looked adorable and each having their own facial express.

 

 **Mettaton:** “As for these cutie ghouls; they are our cousins. They helped us with the lighting up above as well as down on the stage~”

 

They all swarmed around you which they were trying to hug but sadly they phased right through you. Which made you squeal of how cute they were trying to hug. I guessed either you were human and they needed to be have physical bodies to hug you. Which then they were all a bit upset by this as they softly shed tears that happens to go up? That made you panicking and almost shredding your own tears. Since they were crying.

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “Aaawww don’t cry. Hhhmmm maybe next time bring an object to possess; So then you can be easier to hug me. huh , how about that?”

 

Which that made them cheered up and then they started to float upwards phasing through the floor above them. When that distracted you, you were then being bombarded with Jazzy and Pop hugging you. While Hip and Hip just patted your back which was better than being dog piled. As soon as Jazzy and Pop got off of you. Then it was Napsta B shook your hand which was nice. But lastly Mettaton soon after Hugged you once more. Which you were about to ask.

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “Could I ask a favor if you don’t mind? And maybe if the others wanna join in as well?”

 

He looked at you with curiosity in his face and voice. And the other were crowded around you as you mention them as well. You took out your phone and asked.

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “Is it possible to have a group selfie with you guys. I wanna make this night memorable~”

 

Without hesitation they all huddled over around you. While Undyne pulled out her phone as well as the others to help you take as much photo of this night to never forget. You had a big grin on your face as everyone said “Spaghetti?” Which made you chuckled. As you were done posing for them Mettaton also helped out with your photo with Muffet and the rest. Which was great.

 

You now have Undyne; since you had Alphy from the beginning. As well as Muffet and Tuffet. Just to see if that drink helped you out for tomorrow. Also they all sended the same photos to you with each varied in different angles. Which was great and soon after that you placed them in a folder that was named “New Friends and Memories”

 

Your schedule as of tomorrow was now changed as now you had the most evilest thing to do is to share your moment like this was with your mom. You know she would be calling you non stopped of how you got to met the one and only “METTATON”. Which you mentioned it that you realized your parents still haven’t messaged you so far? That or they had better things to do since it was the weekend and or they passed out from whatever they were doing today. As usual.

 

As you approached at the bar. Undyne and Alphy had to book it, so then they could stay up and binge watch a new anime you recommend to them. Which was “Future Diary” it’s something they both would really like. It’s both Bloody and Thriller. When they left Mettaton and his crew went back up to get ready to pack up. Which you waved every time someone departed away form the group.

 

But as you turned back your attention to the Bar. I guessed we are also here to pay the bill as well. You almost would have forgotten to pay if this how they do it. If they haven’t mentioned it. Both Tuffet and Muffet were about to pay the bill since this was your first time with them. When Suddenly the waiter that have been giving you; you’re drinks spoke up as they were about to pay.

 

 **The Waiter:** “ Oh you’re meals were already been paid for.”

 

Tuffet and Muffet were confused by who paid for them. As well as yourself. You had forgot his name to ask who. Which you took a quick peek at his name tag. The readied out. “Flames” Then Tuffet spoke up.

 

 **Tuffet:** “My I ask who paid for our meal tonight?”

 

 **Flames:** “It was that one of Mettaton fellas; who came down and send us the staff a message. That they would pay for your meals for tonight. As well as the other two which I guessed they gotten the memo.”

 

That was a surprised but generous act of them to pay your meal, which they didn’t have to. But you did pulled out your wallet and left them a tip at the tip jar on the corner to still contribute somehow as maybe for the drinks and hospitality. Which to his surprise he thank you for your generous tip.

 

 **Flames:** “That you for your tip Sir. You didn’t have too”

 

You shrugged your shoulders and said **.**

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “It's the least I can do to help. Waiters and chef busting their asses a lot and a Tip goes along ways to them. I wish I could do more but sadly I’m on a tight budget. It worth something rather than not giving anything back to be honest.”

 

You gave him a soft at him. Which made him blushed a tint of green? And then bowed. Then Tuffet turned his attention onto her.

 

 **Tuffet: “** Before we forget and leave. Is the elixir ready and go? If not we could wait.”

 

 **Flames:** “Let me go look and see in our cooler here.”

 

He bends down from under the cashier spot. Where the cooler was located at. He closed it as he brought up the bottle. It was huge bottle of it. It almost like it could be worth top-shelf price at the most. The bottle was a deep indigo with flower imprinted on it. You thought it was like a shot or two. But this was Ma-Huge-Sive; if this was supposed to help you get good quick. Then your not gonna complain about. He then wiped down the bottle as he went back to asked one of the other waiters in the back to bring him a bag for this bottle. So it would cool down in your bag and might be better too.

 

The other Waiter that came out from the back to hand you the bag was the one before as well. Which you did the same as Flames. His name readied out “Nebula” As he then walked next to Flames. Flames then put the bottle in the bag while Nebula was holding onto the handles. And then with that Nebula walked around the corner to handed to you safely as well as putting the note and card of their establishment. And funny enough had a free coupon for drinks. Which you know where to go to to get a free drink for tomorrow. If your feeling any better by then.

 

He walked back to join with Flames as they both bowed and said.

 

 **Flames:** “I hoped that would get you better in no time Sir”

 

 **Nebula:** “So rest up and make sure to follow the instruction as written within the bag Sir”

 

Which you bowed back and thanked them as well. Which from the little time you heard their voice. They may sound the same. But Flames was more soft and happy; while Nebula has a distinct galactic noise to him with a bit of hollowness. As you started to walked off all three of you waved and said you goodbyes. As you then pulled the bandanna back onto your mouth. You also waved goodbye to monster kid as well. You hoped he traveled safe since it was late and he is just a kid you thought. Which he said.

 

 **Monster Kid:** “Thank you Mister and you have a safe night as well”

  
As you continued to move forward to the door. The cold wind hitting us as the door open was a bit harsh. Which didn’t shocked you at the least. What **really** shocked you was...

 

========================================================================================

**Editor's Notes**

**Au's and Au's names**  
========================================================================================

***UNDERTALE***

_{Mettaon and Napsta Blook}_

***Swaptale***

_{Napsta B, Metta and Flames}_

***Outertale***

_{Nebula}_

***Dancetale/Beats tale/Swap Dance/Swap Beats***

_*Mettaton version and Napsta Blooke version*_

_{Hip and Blooky/Jazzy and Blinky/Hop and Pinky/Pop and Rosie}_

 

  _*More will be added in the end of notes once the next chapter is up*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hangers are fun right lol...Sorry for it I had split this so then the next chapter would have some meat to this chapte rlol
> 
> Another chapter is being processing right now. I had 3 chapters written down on paper ready to be. Typed. Read. Re-fix. Then polished up for posting .
> 
> Also I'm slowly getting the art account for this Fan-fiction. It's up but there isn't any art for it yet. In due time on my break day is to put up concept art for it.
> 
> Also THANK YOU so much for the comments and the Hits and Kudos~❤
> 
> I'll see you guys in the next chapter~❤


	7. God gave you 3 Miracles Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also OH MY GOD 
> 
> 400+ Hits, 19 Kudos and 2 people marked this.
> 
> I'm surprised tbh. This one seems better than my last one funny enough lol
> 
> Let me guys know if you want to see anything here .  
> Because I know this is a slow burn chapter  
> and we never are done with day one lol

Chapter 6: God Gave You 3 Miracles Al’right

 

What **really** shocked you was. Muffet suddenly as we got off the steps and we were at the sidewalk. Was whipped herself to asked you something that has been bugging her for quite the whole night that you noticed. Her face was in state of confusion as well as slightly miffed at you?

 

 **Muffet:** “ I know I shouldn’t be saying this since it didn’t seemed like it bugs you a whole lot. But tell me this...Why haven’t you corrected anybody that you were a girl, a she, her, miss and such!”

 

The silence from the wind was broken by her tension of her voice. Tuffet was about to put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Which Muffet’s other hand smacked it away from her. You took a deep breath. Since this might be the first thing they ever heard of you tonight being serious of why you didn’t want to correct anybody ever in your whole life.

 

 **YN Sick Voice: “** I’m sorry that might of peeved you in some way. But why I never had corrected anybody was... because I never cared about my pronouns that others prefer to me. People and Monster tended to have mistake of mispronouncing other, Yes. that makes other angry or wanted to corrected them. But people like me.”

 

You were taking another deep breath because either monster and people need to know your serious and plus you were hitching at the last sentence you breathed out.

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “ And I never cared which one you see me as and prefer to as. If others think I looked masculine they can give me “His, Him and He” and if others like you Muffet looked at me and only saw me as feminine. Then used “She and Her ” But since you know me for a few hours. You knew how I acted and talked.”

 

You took another breath to end this conversation and be back on our feet on good term if she accepted it.

 

“So you knew my gender. Because of that...Look I’m sorry that I didn’t say anything to correct them... And that made thing with you pissed off and such. I should of have told you about it sooner. But... I wanted to wait until I had a chance to speak. And plus I didn’t want to ruin everybody's night. Everybody had fun right? even with that going on?”

 

Your voice was almost getting worst speaking for that long while the air was so dry. And with that you pulled out you hand and said.

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “Look...If you want me to make you feel better is to start off fresh again. Like we already knew about this and move on? If so I don’t mind. Anything to make you happy because your my friend. And I would like for you to be honest with me if something does bother you like this…okay?”

 

Muffet felt a bit childish for that outburst. Which she didn’t mean to make it so loud and hurtful. But she was at her point. And what YN said that she is willing to let things go to back the way it was. Now since she know up with you. She smiled and shook your hand. When she took your hand. You immediately pulled her into a hug for forgiveness. As that was going on Tuffet joined in afterwards. But with patting on both yours and her back to cheer you up.

 

As that settled you both parted off from there. Since their house is closer to Grillby. They offer to walk you home. But you didn’t want to do that. So you shook your head. And said.

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** ”Nah it’s fine, I know it’s late but I can handle myself from here. And besides I’m prepared if something does happen along the way. You guys have a safe walk home. I’m gonna be one earbud in to listen to music on the way home anyway.”

 

They both didn’t push further into prolong your talk with them as they walked and waved goodbye to you. As they were a few feet away. You took out your ear buds and put on in with the mic attached to it so it would be easier to change music as well as stopping with a single push. As you flip through your playlist. You saw one song that fits with the tone outside. Which was **_Walk Me Home by P!nk._ **

 

As the song started out with random robotic humming? Then soon after the first versus followed by the drummer loud foot pellet. You softly sang so then nobody else could hear you out here in the dead of night.

 

“There's something in the way you roll your eyes~”

“Takes me back to a better time”

“When I saw everything is good~”

“But now you're the only thing that's good~”

“Tryna stand up on my own two feet~”

“This conversation ain't comin' easily~”

“And darling, I know it's getting late~”

“So what do you say we leave this place?”

 

You checked your phone for the time. It was 11pm almost midnight, by the time you get there it should be almost little to midnight. Which was fine by you.

 

“Walk me home in the dead of night~”

“I can't be alone with all that's on my mind”

“mhm~”

“So say you'll stay with me tonight”

“'Cause there is so much wrong going on outside~”

 

As you made your way to the coffee shop. Since that was a destination marker to tell you that your half way home. Which you were picking up the pace a bit. When the warmth from the bar was diminishing quickly of your body. This jacket isn’t suitable for this brisk wind.

 

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* Baby Blue Eye’s POV*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

 

He fell asleep after the last contender voice was lulling them to sleep. Which they were a heavy sleeper after Mettaton's last performance. His brother didn’t bother to wake him up. But after the end. His brother then softly woke them up. With that happening it jolted him awake. As the seats were back in place. He rubbed his eyes and noticed almost everybody left. The only ones left were his brother, and his other two brethren.

Half of his trait was the same height as his brother. But on the other half he acted a bit naive almost when he gets happy like him. As for his brother like the other half to his brother. Which he was a lazy bones and on the other half he is the same height as him.

He stretched a bit until he remember something. He forgot to stop the human after the show. So he turned his view to the table across of them. A sad sight to see as the table was empty and no there.

**Baby Blue Eye:**  “AAAAHHH STARS! THEY GOT AWAY...BROTHER WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE ME UP?”

He turned his head towards his lazy bone brother; as he unwrapped a new lollipop. He didn’t want to smoke in front of him. Also the area that they were in is a smoke free room.

**BBE’s brother:** “Sorry Bro. You looked so peace. I wouldn’t want to ruin your nap. And beside we could either go and ask Muffet who the human is. Or”

**Baby Blue Eye:** “Or what?” *He raised a bony eyebrow*

**BBE’s brother:** “Or we could come by here tomorrow and see if they show up again.”

His eyes went from pure questioning and slowly morphed into stars. His miffed smirk turned into a wide smile.

**Baby Blue Eye:** “BRILLIANT, WHY DIDN’T I HAVE THOUGHT OF IT SOONER? SO TOMORROW MORNING! WE WILL.”

**BBE’s brother:** “Tomorrow afternoon bro. This place won’t be open until 4pm.”

**Baby Blue Eye:** “HUH YOU GOT A POINT THERE. LET ME REPHRASE THAT. TOMORROW AFTERNOON. I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE WILL BECOME FRIENDS WITH THIS HUMAN!! ONCE AND FOR ALL!!”

As for the others around the table were still confused at what he was talking about. Or they are low magic to even ask. His brother was at a point as well as he put the wrong end to his lollipop as he started to munch on the paper off of it.

**Blue:** “COME NOW BROTHER. LET’S REST UP FOR TOMORROW. SO THEN WE COULD MEET WITH THIS HUMAN FOR LUNCH. ALSO THIS WOULD BE MY SECOND HUMAN FRIEND.

As Blue got out, his brother followed soon after before. He made sure Blue didn’t gets too far from his sight. The other shorter skeleton followed suit with his taller brother which he is ready to fall asleep as soon as their transportation arrives. So then he called as he walked down the main floor.

 

**====================Reader’s POV====================**

 

As you were at the halfway point closer to the coffee shop. You had to pass the alleyway before you get to the destination. While you were about to pass it. A oncoming cyclist with no visible lighting almost collided with you. But you were skived since he zoomed around you. You almost tripped. Thankfully there was a mailbox there to prevent you from falling forward. He yelled out “Watch where your walking!” You stopped your music and yelled back

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “Your the dumbass with no lights!”

 

That made your blood boil of how stupid he thinks you were the problem. You scoffed as you walked of the bit ways you needed to be.

 

As you finally got to the coffee shop. Not it’s another straight until a crosswalk home. The nerve of that asshole wasting your time and energy to get pissed off right now. As you were walking again. A thought came into your mind during your times with Muffet in there. Muffet said _“Well cheer up Deary~, miracles would bound to happen sooner or later”_ Then you connected that with the video you saw last week.

 

The short funny skit was still memorable to remember. To make it short enough. Some stranded dumbass was refusing the help from a passersby on boat, ship and funny enough a helicopter. In the end he was eaten by a shark. As this jerk got up to heaven. He was like why didn’t you save me. God with Morgan Freeman's face was like I gave you three miracles to save your ass; what more can you ask.

 

As you pieced those two together you think god is playing by that rule today with you. God sometime has a sick way to send you these so called “Miracles” You started up your music again where it was left off at. Thankfully it was background music.

 

You shrugged it off as you were yet again halfway there with your eyes peeled if anymore asshole willing to run you over with their speed bike you swear. As you grabbed your phone to check on the time. It was 11:55pm. Nothing had happened after the last one. But you made it at the crosswalk. Funny joke was it was Red. So you pushed the button. It said “Wait!” through the voice box.

 

 **YN Thoughts** : Wait my ass... Shit if asshole didn’t stopped me for the last couple minutes. I would of been across the street and home by now..In my nice comfy warm bed...Watching my anime. While gorging myself into some peanut butter and cookie ice cream... Fuck.. But hell at least nothing else happened. Maybe God had some other poor souls sick joke to be played on right now. Not gonna complain. Also thankfully when I get home I could soak my feet. God they are howling.

 

The light was still red as you were still in your thoughts for a soil 3 mins. The wind was picking up. And sudden slight drizzling. You pushed the button twice. Hearing “Wait!Wait!” You were impatient. But you have the heart to not J-walk. Your too much of a goody two shoes. There wasn’t any cars in this time of night. Which was nice for once. Another 3 mins passed by.

 

 **YN Thoughts** : Motha fucker. That’s 6 mins. Any longer. I will lunge myself across this street like some shit out of cartoons to not even try jaywalking. It would be J-flinging.

 

You pressed on it once more. And it finally turned green. God it felt like your small sample of hell if you couldn’t walk across. As you slowly walked off the corner of the sidewalk. You were just about 4 minutes to get up on the fire escape. And into the second floor. And then home sweet home.

 

As it was the halfway mark. All you heard was a tire squeal and headlights coming from a sharp turn near yea. So you quickly Lunged forward almost hitting the crosswalk sign. But your big feet made you trip on the uneven edge of the sidewalk. As you fall flat on your right side. Your eyes shut as you winced the pain hitting on your good arm. You yelped at the soreness. Your ears were still ringing from the loud screech from the tires being near you.

 

 **YN Thoughts** : “Could this day get any worse.”

 

Then as you got up but still your ass is planted on the ground. You patted yourself and then slowly got up to pat your ass to get rid of accents of dust and dirt. You were shaking a bit as you slowly started to giggle in fear and relief. As you posed and did a small victory dance since the adrenaline finally kicked in. Then both arms in the air as you mentally screamed out.

 

 **YN Thoughts** : Hahaha. Yea! Suck it God! I made it through two of your so call miracles. And since I’m so close to my sanctuary you can’t do jack shit. Wwwwoooo!

 

Your other bags were fine they been through some hell and back. But they were always been sturdy about being flung and scraped. You also forgot the bag you were holding; that has the bottle got flung from that hazard fall. As you noticed the handles were in your hand.

 

 **YN Thoughts** : Fuck! Where’s the bag….. Oh wait there it is.

 

The bag was nearby your apartments wall. As you ran to the bag to your concern. Making sure to inspect it and hopefully it didn’t cracked or anything. You hugged it while almost crying. As your magical elixir was safe for you to help you tonight in one piece.

 

 **YN Thoughts** : Oh Thank the Stars. I would of screaming at the top of my voice; then I could of been deft and mute. If they didn’t ruined my day any further. But FUCK my arm is sore right now. I know for sure ill be sore and bruised up as I wake up tomorrow afternoon.

 

As you were up. You noticed the car that almost hit you. Hitted the lamp post a few feet away. From the back it was a red SUV. Almost looks like a soccer mom van mix. As you walked up to their vehicle. You took out your phone and took the licence. Because these assholes were going to jail tonight. As you walked around the side a bit. You noticed a faded red cloud cushioning the front of them.

 

 **YN Thoughts** : What the...

 

It bent the pole a bit. But only dented a bit. You walked back a bit. As you were dialing up 911. Until you suddenly heard something metal unhinged. And as you looked up then it smacked you hard enough to “Literally” knock your lights out.

 

You felt your body limp as it tilting to one side; as your vision fades to black. And landed with your back facing the wall. As the bag slowly slides from your hand to your side. It fell from a short height and then it cracked. Cruel irony.

 

**[+][+][+][+][+][+][+]The Driver and Passenger View[+][+][+][+][+][+][+]**

 

As they were a bit late. They wanted to be there as fast as possible. Their speed reads 50; even though they were in a 30 zone. For the past few corners they were nobody crossing thankfully. But as they did it to the last corner before a straight shot to their destination.

 

It has to have someone. Which thank the stars. This human they witness had the smarts to move out of their way. But with that last sharp turn; it would be this SUV last turn. As their tired were squealing. And the axle had locked up as they were about to careen into the lamp post.

 

His brother on the other hand had that covered as he used his magic to cushion the vehicle to not damage or do damage to neither side; as it soften the blow. Though he only had magic on the SUV outside; sadly as for them they hit airbags enough to lose conscious for a brief minutes than blacking out.

 

As about 5 minutes passes by. His brother in the passenger seat came through; as he then shook him to making sure he was okay. Which was slowly but surely enough. Better than nothing his brother suppose. He shook his head as he clawed at the airbags deflating them. As he screeched at his brother in anger manners.

 

 **The Driver:** “BROTHER. GO CHECK TO SEE IF OUR VEHICLE IS OKAY TO BE RIDDEN ONCE MORE. IF NOT WE WILL CALL THE OTHER TO TELEPORT HOME. WHICH I DON’T KNOW WHY THOSE BASTARDS ASKED US TO PICK THEM UP. IT WOULD’VE BEEN EASIER AND FASTER TO TELEPORT.”

 

 **The Passenger:** ”And wha’ll you be doin’ while i’m gone?”

 

 **The Driver:** “AS FOR ME. I’LL BE WAITING FOR YOUR RETURN FROM INSPECTION OF COURSE. AND IF YOUR NOT BACK WITHIN A MINUTE OR TWO ILL GET OUT AND SEE IF YOUR NOT LAZING AROUND LIKE THE BAG OF BONES YOU ARE”

 

 **The Passenger:** ”Tsk. Whateva’ I’ll let ya’ know here in a bit.”

 

As his brother got out of the SUV; to go see what the outcome was. So far just a dent in the finder. And a few scrapes on the bumper. Nothing to big of a deal. As he was turning around he spotted from a few feet a human on the wall to his left. Slouching. And wearing what looks like a street lamp hood on their head. The way the human looked like it got knocked out. Which for him registering in his mind. He was panicking.

 

 **The Passenger Thought’s:** OHFUCKOHFUCKOHFUCK

 

As he rushed over to see if they are breathing and doing okay. Which pulse check on their neck. It was beating. But it was slow but faint. He scrambled off the ground as he was pacing back and forth on what to do.

 

 **The Passenger Thought’s:** Thankfully they are alive. But Whata’ do we do? If we leavm’ them their then they would be out’n in the elements for far to longn’ nd they would died. Or we take’em to the hospital nd risk of being question maybe worsn’ jailed because of how it lookn’ like. Or...

 

As he was sweating red beads down his skull as his hand were all over the place. As he heard the door to the driver side opening and closing. His brother stopped in his track as he notice he was out. With his voice echoing and loud.

 

 **The Driver:** “LAZY BONES WHAT IS THE MEANING OF YOU TAKING THIS LONG TO INSPECT IT. ALSO WHY ARE YOU HERE AND.”

 

 **The Passenger:** ”SSHHHH!! Ar’ yea nuts bro. Do you want people to wake up???”

 

 **The Driver:** “YOU DARE TO SHUSH YOUR OWN BROTHER. HOW.HOW.MPH”

 

His brother lunge  himself at him to put a hand on his big fat mouth to stop him from speaking. But that didn’t stopped him. As he puts his hands onto his brother under arms to prevent him from flailing at him once more. That only made his brother wiggling even harder to try to block his view of the human. But it was too late. His brother saw the human as her turned his body a bit to shift his view.

 

 **The Driver:** “ARE YOU HIDING A HUMAN FROM ME BROTHER? WAIT A MINUTE. IS THAT THE SAME ONE THAT WE ALMOST MPH”

 

His brother forgot he had a sock in his pocket of his jacket. It was probably not washed just yet. But he had to quiet his annoying brother trap with something. So he shove a sock in it “Literally” And he didn’t want the people for the building to hear his brother last bit of words to cause any attention Which for the few second his brother felt the rancid taste of it. Made him drop his brother which he landed due to magic. Now his brother has two things to worry about. And he has to think quickly.

 

Which for the better answer to him was. He used his last bit of magic to shove sock mouth into the passenger seat. While he went back to grab you and shoved you into the back seat along with your stuff as for now. You are now in the back while holding onto a soggy brown broken bag. While the lamp shade was still on your head. Classy.

 

 **The Passenger Thought’s:** Fuck it. I’ll send this human to Doc. He’ll know what to do.

 

He then ran to the driver seat and buckles everyone in as he speed back and then speed forward. It was pass the time his brother say they would pick the other up. Which was 10 minutes late.

 

During the time his brother was driving. Loud mouth was trying to quickly un-stuffed his jaw of the sock before he would pass out from the stench. It was stuffed good that if his brother put more force to it he would have gagged. As 5 mins passed he got it out and rolled down the window to get in a few breath of fresh clean no sock air. And as he rolled it back up and shoved the sock in the back seat. Which it landed onto your lamp head. He was loud as ever. His brother is fighting back a headache with the next few words spoken to him.

 

 **The Loud Mouth:** “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS SOCK. I’VE FELT LIKE A STUFFED PIG WHEN YOU SHOVE THIS DISGUSTING RANCID, MOLDY,MUSTARD STAINED SOCK. AANNDD ALSO WHY DID YOU THINK THAT WAS A SMART IDEA TO BRING A UNCONSCIOUS; MAYBE DEAD HUMAN IN THE BACKSEAT. ”

 

 **The Sock Stuffer:** “You want themn’ to die or wors’ for them to call the cops to fin’ us and put us all in danger? Do ya’ want to be locked up in JAIL  in striped suit’ or who know maybe even gettin’ DUSTED!?!?”

 

As his brother didn’t heard anything from him. He turned slightly to see his face in pure shock as his hands were on either side of his face.

 

 **The Loud Mouth:** **"** DEAR HEAVENS NO!! NOT THE STRIPES!! YOU KNOW I WOULD LOOK HORRID IN STRIPES!!”

 

His brother slapped himself mentally. As he heard what was the most shocking to him. He wished the sweet long to be DUSTED. Because the stupid of the whole getting dusted flew over his head over being stylish in jail.

 

As they finally arrived to their destination. They parked in front of Grillby’s And his brother to him to message them. As they were keeping the engine hot. As he was doing that. His brother was thinking of how to explain to them about a lampshade human in the backseat. His brother train of thought was broken as he yelled.

 

 **The Loud Mouth:** “SO HOW DO WE EXPLAIN ABOUT THIS PREDICAMENT  TO THE OTHERS BROTHER? DO WE LIE ABOUT IT OR?”

 

 **The Sock Stuffer:** “We wouldn’t have to lie about nuthing. We don’t say anything’ until they do.”

 

He took it as his brother said it and waited. Which in the matter of 5 minutes. They heard both sides of the door opening. Which on the side mirror he saw Stretch open it for blue as same; as for Papyrus opening for Sans. Both Blue and Sans were about to slide in they noticed lampshade on a human. Which Blue took a while to process as well as Sans.

 

Which changed seating arrangements. As now Papyrus and Stretch both had to sit down first; while Sans and Blue were sitting on their brother’s lap. They were quite for a while as they were off to go home. Stretch and Sans spoke up first.

 

 **Stretch** : So who is this _SHADY_ individual?

 

 **Sans:** ”I know I did this “I’ll conceal a human with a lamps that looks like a human gig” But this is just _SHADY_ Even for you Red”

 

Everyone groaned at the most obvious puns from both of them. Papyrus didn’t wanna say anything that could lead to it but it’s bound to happen anyway. Soon after it was Blue to speak up.

 

 **Blue:** ”RED? EDGE? ARE YOU GONNA TELL US. WHYISTHEREAUNCIOUSUHUMAN!! AND WHY IS THE BAG LEAKING? I WANT ANSWERS NOW!!”

 

Blue then crossed his arm as he stared from the rear view mirror at both of them. As both Red and Edge now are both silence while both slightly sweating. To avoid the situation.

 

========================================================================================

**Editor's Notes**

**Au's and Au's names**  
========================================================================================

***UNDERTALE***

_{Sans and Papyrus}_

***Swaptale***

_{Blue*Short for Blueberry* and Stretch}_

 

***Underfell***

_{Red and Edge}_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no the boys are in deep waters now.  
> What are they gonna do with you?  
> Who is this Doc Red was talking about?  
> Will Stretch and Sans stop pun-nning around and get serious?  
> FIND OUT NEXT TIME  
> IN  
> LTSGZ
> 
> Also I hope you guys like reading this.  
> I'm gonna try to pull another one out tomorrow  
> if nothing else would distracts me to be off my laptop lol


	8. A Random Human Appeared!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo Hoo another chapter~
> 
> This one took more dialogue which im surprised about this one lol
> 
> This chapter went through two name changes. So the then the next one should transition.
> 
> Also a bit of forewarning.  
> I'll be out of town for only Friday- Monday. I need a quick mind refresh.  
> Also need to step out of town for a bit  
> to not be bored in my room lol
> 
> But that's why I typed this one and the next two chapters so then when they are scheduled  
> for this weekend to keep the entertainment a bit.

Chapter 7: A Random Human Appeared!!

 

**{}{}{}{Everyone in the SUV POV}{}{}{}**

 

The ride to their house was awkwardly silent. Papyrus sooner after broke the ice by asking Red this.

 

 

 **Papyrus:**  “OKAY RED. DID YOU OR YOUR BROTHER DID THIS? AND DON’T TRY TO SUGARCOAT IT. WE ALL KNOW YOU WOULD COVER IT UP.

 

 

Red then broke his will of silence. And pointed to Edge. Even though Edge was about to speak up. But he noticed the betrayal from his own brother. And his face contorted to disgusted.

 

 

 **Edge:** “AH! YOU TRAITOR! IF IT WASN’T FOR HIM DRAGGING HIS FEET FROM THE START. WE WOULD OF BEEN HERE EARLY AND AVOIDED THE SITUATION.”

 

 

Red turned around to face his brother. But still keeping one eye on the road.

 

 

 **Red:** “Well if you didn’t speed up that part of town. As well keeping your eyes on the road than your phone. This wouldn’ have happen!”

 

 

As Blue was about to poke you. Which Stretch pulled him further away from you. As he would be out of reach to do so. Which made Blue pout his cheeks. As he crossed his arm. As Stretch patted his head to calmed him down.

 

Sans then asked next while in a hollow yet tired tone from tonight being too long. As it piled from this stuff going on.

 

 

 **Sans:** “Why didn’t you guys call an ambulance?...You guys could of fled the scene soon after.

 

 

Red scoffed at that answer as he said with a bit of annoyance.

 

 

 **Red:** “If we did; then this human would of called the cops….I bet they already had the information of what our vehicle looks like...I bet before they got hit with the lamp shade... was they walk towards to us to get the licence plate. Because their body is quite far from where we almost hit them…”

 

 **San:** “Then erase their memory? Both; me and pap learned how to do it...And I know for sure they had to teach you that as you stepped into this universe... I know for sure my father taught you...He sat down with you two and your old man about this? Or did you tuned them, out like the others that came by last week?”

 

 **Stretch:** “Or did you try to hit his father to avoid that lesson as well?”

 

Stretch snickered. As red head was forwards  as he was glaring at Stretch in the rear-view mirror. As for the while Edge was on his phone being distracted on to find. “How to silence annoying skeletons on a browser.

 

Blue then while his brother was distracted was he looked at you once more. And then used a bit of his magic to tilt the lamp a bit to see your face. As he now was piecing together your face with the outfit you were wearing. He knew who you were now. Blues voice became more pitched; as he almost jumped out of his brother’s lap.

 

 

 **Blue:** “WAIT! I KNOW WHO THIS HUMAN! THEY WERE AT GRILLBY’S WITH US...WELL THE TABLE ACROSS FROM US... BUT STILL!!”

 

 

Blue’s eye were stars almost ready to shoot out of his eye sockets. Even if he tried. Now he doesn’t have to wait until tomorrow for you at the bar. Everyone in the car stood quite to not ask Blue, since now they know now your not dangerous.

 

 

 **Blue’s Thought’s:** EXCELLENT! NOW IT ALL FALLS DOWN TO ME! TO MAKE THEM MY NEW HUMAN FRIEND. THE BEST BET IS SINCE THEY ARE UNCONSCIOUS. I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE! WILL HAVE TO NURSE THEM BETTER. AND WHEN THEY COME THROUGH THEY WOULD THANK ME AND MAYBE WE COULD BE BEST BUDS~OR EVEN YET BESTIES!~

 

 

As Blue wiggled with excitement. Stretch felt he needed for him to stop. So then he hugs him and then set his head on top. Which blue now is restrained which he stopped. As he instead did his victory wiggles in his head instead.

 

They finally arrived home. That took them so long that half the house light were unlit as the others were already to bed sleeping. As Red pulled up to the front to get everybody out. So then he could park the SUV in the garage. Sans was out of Papyrus lap; which once Papyrus was out Sans then told him to go tell Father and Doc about this; while he would get you. Papyrus didn’t mind and went to fetch his father the “News”

 

Soon after Blue and Stretch got out. And was over with Sans to help him out with the move. As Sans was the one holding you. As Blue got your bags and Stretch had the easiest task was to hold the soggy brown bag. Edge stayed with Red. As he then pulled out to park it.

 

Once they got inside Stretch went to the kitchen and throw away the bag and soggy paper as well. As for the bottle he put the liquid into an empty honey bottle he had save just in case. Because the bottle was only enough to fill one as he poured it in. He then slapped a label marking “DO NOT TOUCH STRETCH ONLY”

 

 

 **Stretch's Thought’s:** Hehe now nobody should touch it. They know better not to touch my shit.

 

 

As for Sans and Blue they went to the 3rd floor; this floor have enough guest rooms. You were roomed in 318. Which was on their right; as soon as they exited. Since it was at the end of the hallway. This room is like a open loft; with an open skyline ceiling. It was supposed to be for Sans indoor area for stargazing during the rain, cold and snow. Which he is willing to give up for you. You were in need of a room more than his short time stargazing.

 

Sans placed you on the bed. He took your jacket off and untie your boots. As he then tucked you in; he also noticed your glasses as he took them of gently and place them next to the deak. As Blue pull your bags on the edge of the bedpost. As they both left; Blue was ready for bed. So Blue happily skipped to the elevator to get down. As Sans leaned on your door frame to wait for his Father to come. Stretch got up to meet up with Sans. To make sure he will be fine.

 

**/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=\Father and Doc POV/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=\**

 

They were at the basement level laboratory. Doc was on his desk doing research and doing formulas. While Father was fusing wires from the panel to the metal gate that was standing in the middle of the room.

 

As Doc was taking another sip of his coffee. He heard loud footsteps coming around the corner. It echoes from the long hallway. As the footsteps came to a stop. Which Doc then got up as there was a soft knocking. As he answered it. He to his surprise it was Papyrus.

 

 

 **Doc:** ”Oh Papyrus! What’s with the late night visit for? Should it be your bedtime? Or did Red made you watch those insufferable horror videos again like last week?”

 

 

He used his inside voice. Since he knows they are working very hard. And plus they don’t want another searing headache.

 

 

 **Papyrus:** “I know it’s quite late for you Doc. But I have a message from Sans to give to you and Father...If the two of you aren’t busy at the moment?”

 

 

Doc looked back at Father; As he was still searing wires and fixing the panel in place. Then he look again at Papyrus. He rubbed his temple with his free hand. And took a deep breath. It been 5 months since it last opened.

 

 

 **Doc:** “We could use a break..So What can we do you for tonight?”

 

 **Papyrus:** ”Well...It’s about Red and Edge...They have kindly took in a Human within our care. And they need Medical treatment. So Sans requested me to ask for help. Because we don’t know what to do if say...They are unconscious. We both didn’t want to make it worse...So could you two help them out?”

 

 

Doc was taking in his remaining sip of his coffee. But when Papyrus said “Human” and  “Unconscious” Doc immediately spat out his coffee. He then looked at Papyrus with hollowness as those two word together are no good. Father also heard Papyrus as the sound travels in their Lab. He also stopped what he was doing as he placed down his torch on the table. As Doc then took off his coat; He gave Papyrus his empty cup.

 

As he left first. Then his father hung up his coat and grabbed the Medical bag. He gave Papyrus a pat on his shoulder and smiled.

 

 

 **Father:** “Thank you for the invoice. Could you do us a favor and set us with a new pot of coffee. Don’t worry we will get it soon after. It won’t take us long. Thank you my son.”

 

 

Papyrus was stood still as he felt the wind from the both of them as they left. As he now had one more thing to do before bed. Which he took it proudly. But tomorrow he had to sleep in and lose training with the others. As he then took his father cup as well to freshen his as well. He closed the door and left up stairs.

 

Doc got to the elevator waiting for Father. He called Sans to ask them for the room number. Sans immediately respond “318. And we are here waiting for the of you two” As the door rang; then father came right behind. They want to preserve magic for this situation better be safe by foot to not be spent. The door voice said “3rd Floor~” The doors open. Both of them rushed out and turned right.

 

Both Doc and Father saw Sans and Stretch by the door frame. They slowed down their walk to catch their breath. As they got there both had only broke a sweat. Both Sans and Stretch shrugged as they went in first; then following behind were the other two. Sans used the dimming knob to make the room a bit lighter.

 

To everyone's surprise the lamp shade was still on your head. Which Sans forgot to take off. Which Stretch was stifling his laughter. As both Father and Doc were rubbing their forehead in annoyance. Doc told Sans and Stretch to explain outside of the room; while Father examines you. And trying to figure out how to remove the shade off your cranium.

 

Father has finally removed it with slippery liquid around the rim to pry it off of it. He noticed from all the movement and all the force he put onto your head. You were still peacefully sleeping. He noticed your hat was coming undone, as he pushed the hat back to place. Doc came back and leaned over to his ear hole? And whisper of this situation.

 

 **Doc:** ”Sans had explained everything which to my concern, I think you wouldn’t have believe of his story. So I recommended for you to ask him yourself. With your own ears...I’ll keep watch of them while you have a talk with your sons.”

 

Doc took the Shade to trash it in the can next to the bed. He then check your breathing and your eyes of any signs. But before he stepped. He turned to Doc and said.

 

 

 **Father:** ”I think it would be wise for the both of us to not waste time . we should put the Human into the examination room. Which would be closer and better to monitor them as we work on “The Gate” still.

 

 **Doc:** “That I would agree. Also it feels like their soul is very faint just like their heart. Which it’s a good sign that they are not imbalance at the most. I’ll be messaging my brother and my father to help me get them in the Examination room...We will hook them on a Heart Monitor and a Soul Monitor as well. If the wavelength to one of them is off... then we could be sure to prepare ourselves for indoor procedure to fix them.”

 

 **Father:** ”Plus we wouldn’t want a deceased Human in the facility. That could cause us some danger with the Human law enforcement.”

 

 

Doc nodded as he took out his cell and message his brother and father in a group message.

 

++++++++++DOC’s POV++++++++++

As Father left the room. He got on to text both his own father and brother. His brother message first. He guessed he couldn’t sleep as well.

 

 _💬_ **_Beaker:_ ** Hello Brother and what might you need from both Father and this late of night? Starts it’s almost 2am. Dawn will break soon…

 

 _💬_ **_Doc:_ ** I know brother... but I need both of your assistance

 

 _💬_ **_PH:_ ** Ello my son I read you need of assistance. what do you need?

 

 _💬_ **_Doc:_ ** I need for one of you to setup The Heart and Soul Monitor. While the other one help me get the patient to the examination room. I need to go back to work on my research and I know this is sudden request this late of night...

 

💬 **_Beaker:_ ** I got nothing to do as of now. And plus I couldn’t sleep. So I’ll get the patient for you Brother. As for father.

 

💬 **_PH:_ ** I’m fine setting up the machines. I don’t have the strength to carry anybody at the moment. So we will meet up in 5 minutes?

 

💬 **_Beaker and Doc:_ **Of course see you soon father.

 

💬 **_Doc:_ ** As for the room meet me at 318.

 

Doc heard the door open soon after he messaged his brother the room number. To his brother surprised that the patient was a human in this vacant guestroom.

 

 

 **Beaker:** “Oh my!...Brother! You should have warned me about the patient being a Human. I shouldn't have teleport here without wasting my magic.”

 

 **Doc:** ”Sorry brother... But it’s kinda urgent as of now their heart and soul are about at a very low frequency... So I need you to not use teleport as it wouldn’t be a good idea. If we did then the soul and heart energy might drop due to magic pressure being to high as it would despite their own to critical status….Which we would have to go straight to magical surgery which... we don’t have the energy since both me and Gaster ran up here to check in on them.”

 

Doc was huffing trying to explain as short and fast about what not to do and what would happen all in one go. His brother understood, as he picked you up. Doc then got hold of your glasses. As they were on the desk. They both got out of the room to take you the examination room.

 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Gaster’s POV-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

 

As Father then walked out the door and closed it. While he would be speaking to his own son and his other son. He noticed Breaker teleport to the room door soon after. As he went in he shut the door to not disrupt their conversation.

 

He turned to his son with a exhaustion on his face; as his voice was also had no energy to speak as much. He got out his phone to message quickly to Doc that he will be meeting with them shorty to the lab. Gaster than slowly pinched his nose as he was prepared for the long winded explanation with his son.

 

 

 **Gaster:** ”Go ahead Sans let me have it...all the information. So we could diagnose what happened and how to avoid that in the near future with the others...I had a long night trying to fix this contraption…”

 

 

Sans then took a deep breath and told him as he did with Doc.

 

 

 **Sans:** “So as it stands... You have to asked the ones who did it. Which are Dingus and Clyde. They were the ones that caused all the ruckus in the first place. And you would get more useful information; then what I got out of them... which was only a few words…”

 

 **Gaster:** “Who might that be Sans... I’m quite tried to play “Guess who?” at this time of night. I just want to be done with…Please…”

 

 

Stretch butts in to let Sans to save a few breaths of saying their name while explaining to his father.

 

 

 **Stretch:** “And those two would be Red and Edge. Look, why not put them into the void for a few hours... to let them float in darkness as they crack down. Easy and Simple. Aaannd! You wouldn’t have to waste their time. Let them stewed after your done with work.”

 

 **Sans:** “And besides you wouldn’t have to beat around that old mustard stained bush again like they did last month. The void would give anybody heebie jeebies. As well as cracked under pressure.”

 

 

As Gaster heard the names of Red and Edge. Then he turned that frown into a grin. As both sons gave him an every idea. He has one even better than the void. He told Sans and Stretch to not worry. He knows what he is gonna do to get them to talk. Both Sans and Stretched watched as his father phased through the floor into black plasma.

 

As soon as he was gone. Beaker and Doc came out of the room soon after to go down the elevator. But instead going with them. Both Sans and Stretch didn’t feel productive as of now. So they teleported to the kitchen to grab a drink before bed.

 

As he slowly phased through the floor below him to the brother’s room. As he got there, to his surprise both brother were present. And not having to search for both of them. Which they both got startled.

 

Which Edge almost fell off from his bunk bed. Even Though he was as the bottom. As for Red he was at his desk about to drink from his brand new mustard. But instead of gentle squeezed. His grip was so fast and tight that the bottle top exploded off and the mustard was all over his face and his lap.

 

As well as his laptop. Which he had to quickly wipe it off before it gets to the screen and keyboard. But they knew why Gaster appeared they were in some hot water now. Gaster still had a grin on his face as he slowly pulled out his...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are doing well also a little progress I'm gonna do with this.  
> ===============================================  
> So the art channel of it is up with just the cover.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> <https://www.deviantart.com/ao3-ltsg-2019/art/Ltsg-Cover-790455313>
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'll be doing more on the side as soon as I'm done with Chapter 7-9  
> ================================================  
> As for Chapter Progress
> 
> Chapter 8 is Typing now  
> Chapter 9 is written down  
> Chapter 10 in progress  
> ================================================  
> Also I'll be out of town for about Friday-Monday.
> 
> So as soon as I'm done typing Chapter 7.
> 
> Then Chapter 8 and 9 would be scheduled as the following...
> 
> Chapter 8 should be out by Saturday  
> Chapter 9 should be out as I come back. Which is Monday  
> Chapter 10 will be started as soon as I get back. If not I'll right down a bit before I leave to know what would happen next lol
> 
> Holy Moly My hits have went up the last time i saw was 435..Now its 570+ 83
> 
> Also I saw a new person bookmarking this as well Awesome~
> 
> Also my Kudos was jacked to I think 20+


	9. Beep Beep BEEP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow Readers
> 
> This is me from the Future~
> 
> This should automatically be send on
> 
> March 23 *Saturday*
> 
> If not and your just seeing it now.  
> Then next time I won't use it.

Chapter 8: Beep Beep BEEP

 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Gaster’s POV-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

 

Gaster still had a grin on his face. Which made Red unsettled by it. As he slowly pulled out his cellphone; which he calls it his communicator. Now Red was sweating bullets. Edge isn’t phased by it . He wanted to keep his hard exterior and never show weakness. Even though he was slightly shaking in the knee. As he stood up from his bed. Red spoke fast while feeling dry within his voice. 

 

**Red:** “So you gonna be messaging us; since you’r speechless Or? That you’r gonna put on that high pitch noize’ to get us talkin’... Which by the way those solutions wouldn’  work for the both of us. Heheh...he?”

 

Gaster than swiped his phone and open his messenger; He scrolled in his contacts to find someone that would really put them in place. He amplified his voice to see if that loosen them to talk. 

 

**Gaster:** “GENTLEMEN!... I mean *Cleared his thought* BOYS! What is the meaning of this tonight? We have a Human that is hanging on to dear life in our home...I want answers and I want them now....Or as my son would say “Get dunked on?” with punishment of course~”  

 

Both red and Edge did the same with Papyrus. Since Red hand was covered in mustard. Which flung mustard across the room. Hitting Edge’s cheek and outfit as well. All of the while Red didn’t noticed it until Edge was screaming at him. As that made the question avoidable at the moment.

 

This was going on too long. As Gaster patience weary thing. As he didn’t hesitate and called instead of message their father. Red noticed the sudden low ringing; as her turn to look away from Edge. As he was in his brother gripping his shirt collar. He scrabbling in the grip to break free. Red voice is now tightening as he felt something off about Gaster.

 

**Red:** “Hey! Whoa! Wait a minute! Who are you calling?... Hey! I’m talkin to ya!...Wait! That better not be, who I think ya callen?”

 

Gaster ignored Red for the time being as he was on the phone. It rang a few times until he heard the grunting from the other end of the phone saying “What now Gaster...You know what time it is…”

 

**Gaster:** “Ah! Yes Hello Brother. Sorry to disturb your beauty sleep….I know what time it is...It’s 10 minutes till 2am. But I have a punishment for you to fulfill; while I can go back to my work...I know that is your type of field. And I know you would enjoy whipping their manners into shape…I don’t need that at the moment.... I need information that is all...Yes!... _ Correct~!...Splendid~ _ ...Once you are done meet me at the Lab with the information...Thank you Brother I owe you...YES!... I know I owe you multiple time…*Sigh*… Just put it on my tab board in my room... Make sure it’s on the white board with your name and the amount of tallies...Yes brother...See you soon~”

 

Gaster Hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket. Edge has Red in arms to not wiggle himself free. As he didn’t notice Gaster calling up their father. Red looked at Gaster with wide hollow sockets. 

 

**Gaster:** “ Sorry for the long pause to your answer Red. But precisely. It is what you’re thinking of. Your father would be coming up here very soon to have a word with both of you. As well as your punishment like I warned you. Which you rudely avoided to answer my simple question. You would’ve gotten a lesser sentence. if you would have cooperative with me…”

 

Red was pretending to be dead soon after hearing Gaster. So when his father comes doesn’t get picked one first to be interrogated. Edge was about to say something. But was interrupted as black and red smoke. Filled the room. 

 

**Gaster:** “Welp! Look at the time. I must go back to work. You boys have a lovely night...Toodles~”

 

As Gaster with a smug look on his face he disappeared. Soon after he was gone. His father was looming over Edge. His face was belligerent. As his red glowing tendrils were slowly seeping out. He must of slept on the wrong side of the bed this late of night. 

 

Gaster finally phased to the basement level. To get to the Lab. As he was near the door. He went to the opposite side of the room and he pulled up the curtain showing through the examination room. It was a 2 way mirror. As he noticed the room was too dark to see through. 

 

He then dimmed the lights a little to see you tucked into bed. He sighed now he had two things to focus on. Then he put back on his Lab coat; to get back to fixing the Gate. The sooner he gets it done. The sooner he could figure out how to maintain it power to open it by will. 

 

A few Minutes later Doc came back with a new pot of coffee. As well as Beaker and PH to help them out. Beaker was monitor the Human; While PH can give a hand with the tools to Gaster. As he would need more than a few pair to hold down the bundles of wires.

 

**====================Reader’s POV====================**

 

You juttered awake from an insufferable beeping coming from the room. Which you couldn’t remember from the night of if you did set an alarm. But you didn’t want to think. All you want was to go back to sleep. In your comfy warm bed. The noise still continued; which you almost forgot why you woke up in the first place.

 

**YN Thought’s:** ‘Why did I even bother last night to put an alarm for today....Maybe If i ignore it hard enough I don’t have to get out….....Nope. Fuck it. That’s starting to get on my nerves.’

 

You then shifted a bit; while you were laying on your back. As you flopped your arm to the night stand besides you. What felt weird when you were feeling for your phone, but you felt something on your finger that made a loud “thunk” to the stand. Which you opened your eyes to look over. There was a white case around your finger?

 

**YN Thought’s:** ‘The fuck is this!?....Fuck! Where’s my glasses....UGH!! I’ll get up damn it. Could I have one weekend.. to not get out of bed to figure what had happened to me…’

 

You then pushed up a bit to get your torso up to stretch a bit. As you up for a few seconds. Your hair moved forward blocking your vision. You felt a hand on your shoulder and put you back down. You then groaned and then pushed your hair away from your face; to see who put you back to bed. You can’t barely see even doing so. But you seem to not “see” anything. As you tried again. Then there was yet a hand pushing you back down again. You shouted out.

 

**YN Sick Voice:** ” What the heck!? Who’s pushing me back to bed!?”

 

You pushed forward with force. To be sit up right. As you parted your bed head again. As you then squinted towards where the hand touched your shoulders. It’s quite blurry. Thankfully they are close to be able to make a shape of the “pusher”. 

 

All you can make out are two? Hollowed eyes? There was a bit of green tinge in the center as it looked at you. You shifted to your right to look straight at them. You were at the point still asleep and slightly calm about this. So you then swipe your hair back and then waved softly. 

 

**YN Sick Voice:** ”Uuuuhhh...Hello? Am I in a Hospital?... Or is this a different house I slept over the other night... to crash for the night?”

 

You heard scribbling as if they were writing down something? Maybe a diagnostics that you're alive? It was quite awkward at first. But then as they were done scribbling. They cleared their throat and said. 

 

**???:** “No Sir? And I wouldn’t put it that you “crash” here last night. It’s more like we brought you here. To get you heal up and off your feet.”

 

You were looking around trying to make out things. But mostly everything was white; so it was really hard to make of it. It felt like the stuff that’s in it doesn’t have shadows. That or there isn’t anything in here other than the bed, desk and chair. You turned your head back to his view. 

 

**YN Sick Voice:** “Oh! I guessed I took a hard fall that night then...How long was I out?... And Do you happen to notice where my phone and glasses are? …...Also could I take this off? The noise from the machine starting to wear on my nerves. As you can tell how loud I'm getting….Sorry..”

 

You felt kinda loud since the noises around you were blaring in your head. As your trying to remember the night of. And the beeping from the machine isn’t helping. They took your hand with the finger casing off your index finger. As he was answering your questions. 

 

**???:”** So far 2 days counting today… Nothing serious happened so far. You just took a while to come through. Which it’s fascinating~... The Human body takes so much time to recover…” 

 

You were distracted by him feeling your hands for a few minutes. But you caught bit’s and pieces. 

 

**???:** “As for your phone. It’s in the other room. My Brother had to put it next door to not interfere with the machine you were hooked on...The metals inside the machine to check your Soul is sensitive. As for your glasses here you go~””

 

His Fingers? Were kinda hard like bone. But they are warm. As he was holding you hand with your palm up. He gave you your glasses. You face was a bit red as his tone of voice was so soft. As you pushed the small strand of hair from your bangs to the side. As you unfolded your the arms of the glasses as you put them on. 

 

It took your eyes to focus for a bit. As you blinked a bit and then turned towards him. He waved while there was a slight tinge of green on his cheek? He was a living breathing skeleton. You were fascinated with how his form looked. You mind started you remember back in the day.

 

_ {You like bones since you were a teenager;you remembered going to the museum of medical science with your father, to look at the medical defects, disease and birth bone structure. You never like the field of it. But you like see it and sometime you wanted to go back to the museum; to just to sketch it in your books. As well as feel bones in your hand to get the real feel of it and seeing them up close of the holes and cravese. But that would be creepy to own a real human skeletal that wasn’t your own.} _

 

But  _ he _ might be a perfect way to study. If he has others like him living in this house. You might have to come back here to People study? Monster study? SKELETON STUDY! Up close and personal~ As you phased out as you were still staring at him. He then snapped and waved his hands around your sight.

 

You finally came back to earth as the door to your room opened. You leaned forward to see a short skeleton that looks like the one in front of you. You pupils enlarged. That he walking and such. Every movement slowed down like in the movie “BabeWatch” But with skeletons~. You snapped out it as your energy was up the roof. As you can feel the heat rising within your chest and face.

 

**YN Sick Voice:** “Pardon for my staring Sirs. I never have seen you guys yet; so far from where I lived, as well as my old neighborhood. Oh! Also before I forget Am I able to go home? I forgot I have some very important things to attend to back at my apartment...Well... the apartment I will still have by the end of the month…”

 

You forgot; you don’t know if your able to visit them if you can find a place near by them. If it was possible. Then your habit clicked as your hand was looking and playing with the sheets.

 

As both them heard the excitement in your voice faded; as you were looking at your hands bundling up the bed sheets suddenly. As you finished with your statement. There was a sudden thud to the wall to the opposite side of your room. Which made you bunched up in a fit of freight. You yelped out. 

 

**YN Sick Voice:** “What was that?!”

 

The one sitting in the chair stood up as the smaller skeleton left as he heard that. Followed by the other. To your curiosity. You got up but the taller one came back and said.

 

**Taller Skeleton:** “Stay put until we get back. We will continue with our talk later.”

 

You sat back down and waited in the chair instead of the bed to stretch your legs a bit. But as you did so you were stumbling a bit but you made it with ease. You pouted as you were told to stay up. So you rolled around the room. As they didn’t say to not have fun. Also it would get your legs to move a bit without fallen on your face. As you took the first push. The Rollie chair took a nosedive as there was his pen that you didn’t see stopping one of the wheels. Which it took you down as well.

 

**YN Sick Voice:** “Okay that was my punishment for having fun for once here…”

 

As you muffled for a bit on the floor and was now laying down. Which was cool but not cold. You wondered what happened on the other side. Also to your surprised you were still in your outfit the night before. At least they were courteous to leave your clothing on. Except your boots and jacket. It made you felt quite naked without your jacket;not your boots.

 

You got off the ground to go on a search for them. Since they shouldn’t be too far. To not injure yourself again. You then slowly got to your bed and took baby steps until your balance back. 

  
  


**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Gaster’s POV-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

 

He noticed from his end as Beaker had interacted with the Human. As you were slowly rising up. Only to be pushed down by Beaker. Gaster looked away for a few moments. As he was trying to tighten the bolts to the panel together. To which he thinks all the wire should be in place. As for PH he took a small break on the couch nearby Gaster desk. As he slowly sipping on his orange milk chai. 

 

As Gaster looked back at you. He noticed you were talking and then when you looked so somber suddenly looking at the bed sheets and fiddling around it. Which both Beaker and Doc had a hard frown. From what you had said to them. Something must of upsetting you. That upset the others.

 

As he wasn’t focusing on the panel he accidentally leaning on. The button was slight sensitive as his hand softly got hold down by his palm. Which the machine started up making sounds of sizzling and cracking; as the gears to the panel that opens the gate started to turn. They are too quick which some of them might of have been to lose to turn fell off from the inside. As it was emitting high heat from it. As the gears were rubbing rapidity creating friction.

 

As PH heard the machine suddenly turning which they were not gonna try to experiment yet. As he noticed Gaster Holding down the button. As he throws his cup down to get Gaster off as he was just idly standing there phased by something in mind. 

 

PH than shield them both as Gaster was to planted. And then the panel exploded to pieces which projected them to the wall with a hard “THUD” Thankfully for the shield they were both unharmed as for the wall it was dented and as for the panel. Shattered and scattered all over the room. Gaster snapped out of his deep thoughts. Gaster and PH got up as PH un-shielded them. As he went to the desk to take out the fire extinguisher to put out the small flames and hot debris. 

 

Both Beaker and Doc rushed in to see what had happened. To their eyes it wasn’t too damaging. But some of the shattered pieces dented the desk, ceiling, scrapped the gate up a bit and a few burnt spots on the marble floor. Doc asked.

 

**Doc:** “What happened? Did the machine over heated? I thought were gonna wait to activate it as I do the calculation?!”

 

**Gaster:** “I know but I got in deep thought for a second as I was done. While you two were in the other room. I’ll make up for it on my own time. But as of know Hows the Human doing. I saw that they looked...Distressed…And I saw that you two reacted so battered in your faces…”

 

PH then put a hand on Doc’s shoulder to calm him down and worry about it later. While in Doc’s mind; they had to go back to step one. PH took the burnt out skeleton out of the room to breath. 

 

Beaker had to be the one to tell Gaster about the human situation. Beaker had pointed out to Gaster about the living situation for the human about to lose their apartment by the end of the month. That they would or might go homeless very soon.

 

Which puts Gaster into a spot to either kick you out even though your gonna be homeless. Or make you as a project and a program here at home. To research of how human could effect monsters in some way and in a controlled environment in the comforter of his home. 

 

Which its better then having to search for a random stranger that could potentially be dangerous. But he might get information form Sans and the others they brought you home late of night. To see if your a potential threat or a kinda human willing to help and learn.

 

While living underneath his house rules. He also had to figure out how much to pay you? If you were to stay. To feed and clothe yourself. As well as Humans need money as for task that they would perform. There was so much to think; that he must write them down as a contract for you to read and follow up. As his head was spinning of questions after questions kept popping up. As he was at his desk writing out as Beaker helped him out.

 

**Gaster:** “How does owning human have to be this hard! It like every universe of our sons that has a pet. There’s too much to think about...” 

 

As Gaster had one hand to his chin while keep scribbling down rule after rule. Beaker could smell the fumes coming off the paper as Gaster kept writing. Which made Beaker concern as he sat down besides him. As he magically teleport his cup to his hand.


	10. Barefooted and Fed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I have made this chapter. This took me way too long
> 
> But this one I had to switch around characters and kinda focus on personalities. 
> 
> I had revamp the beginning after I got back.  
> And I had to re-read the last chapter to see where I left off.
> 
> I think next time if I go for a vacation I should find a place of wifi  
> and just type 
> 
> or maybe bring a notebook next time to not forget my ideas.

Chapter 9: Barefooted and Fed

 

**====================Reader’s POV====================**

 

It took you awhile to get used to your legs from them to stop being wobbly jello. Even thought there was a slight static feeling around your calves. You thought it would have been worst to stand. Maybe they were stretching while you were out cold. That was kind of them if they did.

 

You scanned the room to try to find your jacket and boots. Since they weren’t in plain sight. The two most possible places were the bench with a fabric top handle. Or the closet next to you. Which you look to see maybe the boot would be inside of the bench. As for that they were not.

 

So you went back to open the closet doors ;which in luck your jacket was there, as for your boots not so much. You saw slippers; which would make you uncomfortable. You rather be barefooted then sweaty feet. You took it off the hanger. It felt crisp clean. And the smell of it reminds you of rain fallen in spring as it was light dew and airy. At least it didn’t smell like coffee and sweets from the other night. You continued to put it on as there was knocking in your room. You common response was.

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “Come in~”

 

The door slowly opened; as you heard to sets of footsteps. Since your back was facing them. You were buttoning up a few on your jacket. When you turned around to see who came in. To your surprised for one of them, but as for the other he was new to you. You thought the one you knew was tall. But compare to the one next to him he towers over him and yourself.

 

 

 **YN Thought’s:** Whoa!... This guys is tall. He kinda reminds me of the guy in history as the tallest human in record; Because he was born with gigantism. But this Skeleton takes the fucken cake.

 

 

You were astounded for his height as you stared longer. The average side one came to your bedside and sat in his chair again from before. As for the towering skeleton used one of his phantom hands towards the bed as it softly patted.

 

You went towards to your bed as he then stand beside the one sitting. You’ve noticed that the taller one had an all black suit. But what separates his dark color was a bone white sweater underneath while his tie makes it clear of it as it was tucked in it. His facial featured was kinda like the other two. But it looked like he had both. Which one crack was above his half right eyelid. As for the other was below it. His eyes were while thin rings as it stared at you.

 

The one that was sitting down took out a stethoscope out of his coat pocket. He plugged in the ear piece into his non-existing ears? He explained.

 

 

 **Tall Skeleton:** **“** I want to check one more time of your lungs before we head up to grab breakfast...If you don’t mind?... Just lift your back shirt up a bit and take a few deep breaths and as deep as you can Miss.”

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “Of course. But I do have a few things to say while your checking my breathing.”

 

 **Tall Skeleton:** **“** I’ll try to answer as much...But to some you have to ask my brother or to the head master of the house next to me. Which let me introduce myself. I’m Beaker. The other skeleton that isn’t here is my brother Doc”

 

 

As for the other one. He had a phantom hand out to shake your hand. You shook it. He spoke out.

 

 

 **Taller Skeleton:** **“** As for me. I’m Gaster. 1 out of the 15 other headmaster of this lovely home.”

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “Wow 15!... Curious though...BUT! why you need 15 headmasters in a home of like what...5...maybe 6 rooms above us? Because this house is a simple two floor house...Right?”

 

 

They both snickered at the question of how big the home was which made you confused as they were both not answering you. They slowly stopped as they cleared their throats. Beaker pushed his glasses from the slight giggled fits to his non-existence nose.

 

 

 **Beaker:** **“** I’m sorry both of us had the giggled fits. But you will see once we go up as said.”

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “Well,Okay...Well as for my questions are. What happened when I was unconscious?”

 

 

You slide the back of your shirt as well as your jacket. He softly put the cold piece on your back. As it made you shiver and made goosebumps raised.

 

 

 **Beaker:** “While you were out cold. I took a notice during last night that you had a hard moment of breathing in your sleep. But during the other night after you were just fine. Which still puzzled me…”

 

 **Gaster:** “As to my surprised from your voice doesn’t matched with what your license to drive; that we found in your wallet. Care to enlighten us about this Dear?”

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “Well you read that correct that my driver’s licence said female...As for this voice wwweeelllll...I’m technically sick. But it’s just a strep throat. So that’s why I don’t sound as myself….And I’m guessing that you two know my name...Right?...You can’t lie about not looking over my name to make sure the gender is correct?”

 

 

Beaker took off the piece off your back. You noticed throughout the whole time you talked to both of them. Gaster was staring for quite awhile. He looked like he was in deep thought?  Beaker was writing down your status of your lungs. Your eyes were off of Gaster for a bit. As you turned back. He was in front of you with on hand caressing your chin as his phalanges were on your cheek as they were slender. His thumb was on the other side of your cheek. He controlled your head with just your chin alone.

 

Gaster was taking a closer look; while one of his phantom hand had a soft light flashlight. He flashed it a bit into your eyes. So kinda felt like going to an eye doctor. But it made your cheek burned up as he was getting awfully close. Your head was spinning; of how close you can feel and hear his breath. Your stomach growled that broke Gaster focus on your eyes. As he leaned back. Which saved you before you were turned into a red tomato. Your voice shaken in embarrassment; as you hold your stomach. Both of them were stiffen their laughter.

  


**Gaster:** “Now would be a great idea to get breakfast as it seems Miss; hunger speaks for her. Which as of now; they should have at least started in the kitchen by our chefs….. Hopefully.”

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “Wait Breakfast?! What time is it!?”

 

 

Gaster hand was off of your chin. As he check up above your bed for the time.

  


 

 **Gaster:** “As of now it’s 7am. By the time clock above your bed.”

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “That’s early than I normally wake up. But yea let’s get some food. I’m starving.”

 

 

Beaker got up. Gaster lend you his own hand to get up. Which you kindly took to not be rude. You grabbed your beanie; to tuck in your hair. They let you go first ; the others followed behind soon after. You wait for them so you can follow and not be lost in this basement? Or is it a Maze? As all of you moved and went around the corner.

 

There was a flight of stair that leads to the upper floor to the main foyer.The steps were wide as well as the hallway going up. Each step you took up echos from both ends. Both Gaster and Beaker put their hands on each door as they let the light shined through. Your eyes were adjusting as it was brighter than the staircase. You were finally able to see you walked the last few steps. As you saw where all the light was coming from.

 

This was all natural light beaming through the stained glasses. As well as the chandelier making the warm cream walls sparkle like champagne. Everything looked uniformed as the staircases in front of you as you exited the basement. Where on both opposite side to this long pillar with a elevator built into it. It look elegant as they curved a bit in like in a kids picture book in Frozen. It was both carved solid marble instead of cut gems.

 

 

 **You Thoughts:** “They must of been loaded! If they could afford a house with so much marble, stained glass and multiple chandeliers!

 

 

Beaker went on ahead. As Gaster is keeping an eye on you. You noticed all of the photo hanging on the walls. Some had picture with titles; Like “Out in the New World”, “First citizenship being above” and “First house party of celebrating of 1 year” Gaster felt the warmth emanating as you were able to see the beauty in this house. To him is felt very fresh to see a new expression. As you were halfway to the wall see cute picture of small baby skeletons. You nose turned as it smelled like fresh fruits and garden veggies seeping out of the kitchen doors.

 

Which then Gaster was ahead of you as it made you keep pace behind him. As he open the door to the kitchen. There was a few voices talking to sounds of chopping on cutting boards. There was the smell again that turned you to your right; as there was a another Gaster like? But he had a lavender chefs outfit on as his phantom hands were all chipping in flipping eggs to sunny side up, Omelets, Pancakes and so much more. He was whistling as tune as he did so. Which was catchy.

 

On your left there was chopping on cutting boards from before. There were a portly made fresh pastries of Donuts and muffins and  there was bowl of frosting for the homemade donuts. As for the stalky character making what looks like a fruit bowls to parties and fresh yogurt with big chunks of fruit pieces. This made you mouth watered.

 

You turned back about to leave as Gaster stopped you. He wanted to introduce you to them. As his voice rang out. Which made you hide behind like a frightened child. They haven’t noticed you which you thought you could back out to find Beaker. But Gaster made them noticed his and yours presents now.

  


**Gaster:** “Gentlemen~! May I have your attention as we have a New Guest.Let me present you.”

 

 **Gaster Chef:** “This better not be another brethren again... we have too many mouths to feed and not enough hands to make them fast...You have to stop playing around of that gadget of yours... for Asgore sakes. If they are willing to help that would be Toriel send from heaven above as a blessing~”

 

 **Portly Chef:** “This better not be another one of those picky eaters neither...We have a handful of those as well”

 

 **Stalky Chef:** “And it better not be one of those rebels that would start theses...Theses food fights wasting foods and causing another food tornado like last week was...”

 

 

They were not giving him to say as you talked from behind Gaster.

 

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “I’m NO! REBEL, NOR! a PICKY EATER, NOT! even a BRETHREN...So you guys don’t have to worry about that. I’m just raise right to eat any food on my plate….I’m...”

 

 

As you stepped from behind of Gaster as your were shaking as you presented yourself trying to be a bit tough; but your shoulders and legs quaked a bit. Your face was a bit pink. The glasses were even slipping as your shakes was on your shoulders. You were about to blurted out; they seem to beat you to it.

 

 

 **All but one: “** A HUMAN?!”

 

 **Portly Chef:** “Huh... didn’t expect that...Not even for this one to speak out on us like that...Welp I’m happy about this more than the others and not having to worry too much.”

 

 

He patted both his brother and father? That snapped them out of their gaze. Which they both straighten out as they went back it didn’t even happen. As for the Portly one spoke up in baritone to you.

  


**Portly Chef:** “We will introduce you soon; For now we have 100 plus mouths to feed. If they are ever up? But as for you Muffin’~ I’m glad to serve you this fine mornin’~”

 

 

You guessed that you were a female as you looked and not even bother with your voice; as well as your hair being tucked in. But with that last line it made you rosey pink as Gaster then gesture you to the door as you both left out the kitchen. He had a proud face as how you took the reins to your own introduction. Which wasn’t. But that earned you a pat on the head like a kid or a pet; it made your hair static a bit as you grunted a bit. But you didn’t mind it. It felt natural for you; as a lot of your friend do that as well as your own dad. You looked up at him and softly smiled.

 

 

 **Gaster:** “Sorry about that my Dear. They never act like that. I was surprised they didn’t sense your soul?”

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “Wait?....Like it’s a 6th sense?”

 

 **Gaster:** “You can say that~ Let us go sit down with the rest that happened to be awake with us”

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “I’m fine with that. But would I cause a scene? Well because of how many are living here? By what the chefs said.”

 

 **Gaster:** “Hhhmmm...True But if it does happen. I would say let them be curious. If it gets out of hand. I could teleport us out to safety; How about that?”

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “Well first try for everything here.”

 

 

Gaster went in to peek in to see how many are attending in the dining hall. He only saw a few on the end. So then he kept the door open as you walked in. He let you know by one of his phantom hands to sit on the other side of the end. As the door was in the middle of this large table seating. The hands pulled out your seat which once you sat down. You looked across and noticed a few faces as to be said. Beaker and Doc was it? They were talking to another Gaster. With this one mostly an all white suit? The sweater underneath was to hard to tell for being so far.

 

 

 **You Thoughts:** ” How many look alike are there? That or they are all twins somehow but not identical.”

 

 

Beaker notice you were on the opposite end as Gaster sat down soon after. He waved shyly at you. They must be talking about something scientific or anything since all of them were wearing lab coats.

 

 

 **You Thoughts: “** Huh why are we not down there? Gaster is also a scientist...Maybe he didn’t want us to pool one end as more came by. But? Would we be that noticeable?”

 

 

As a few minutes passes by. So far A few more early morning risers. The doors to the dining hall opened with a bit of force. Revealing two very excited characters. Their voices rang out greeting everyone at once a “Good Morning~” Which got everyone's attention and mood on good intentions.

 

The first one that caught your eyes away from Gaster; as you were talking about this house a bit more. This tall fellow; he has this very rounded shoulders and chest plates? He has a tattered red scarf around his neck that somehow flows gently even though there is no air flow to do so? But it matches with his gloves and boots; while there was gold to separate where the clothing stops at. What caught your eye were the black spandex around his mid, arms and legs. Which brought out his thin; yet bony features.

 

As for his small morning partner; he was the quite opposite in colors, height and style. He was a bit short. His grey shirt while having shoulder pads? Or Armor? Made him a bit rounded and bold. Which made his personality fit; as well as cute all around. The colors on him were quite “Cool” colors. As his was a Robin egg blue. As it was the same with the last fellow. But what sets him different was this bandanna around his neck. It had blue stars on light blue. He was looking across from his seat for quite awhile. It almost felt familiar; but you shook it off.

 

They both went towards to Beaker and the rest. For the last two the followed shortly behind. Was yet another 2 more Gaster look alikes. The one that’s being lead by the other. You noticed both of his eyes were closed. Meaning he was blind. They were about to sit; instead made way towards you. As they got closer you helped him pulled out his chair as well as the the leader. You softly spoke to them.

 

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** ”Here you go~ Your seats are prepared~”

 

 

The one that lead the other to his seat smiled with such glee. As the other was surprised by your gesture of kindness. You sat back with happiness to help others in need. While you sat down you have gotten to noticed the color to the one that was leading. He had a very contrasting colors of orange sweater with a blue vest that has diamonds patterned. Which for a while staring you noticed he has the heterochromia. From his right was orange and for his left was blue. It was the first time today so far that some monsters has a special eye trait. He smiled at you as he caught staring back at you.

 

 **Blue Vest Gaster:** ” Hello there Human~ I guessed your the new guest that my sons were talking about as all week. It very nice to meet you. I can’t wait for the others to react to a Human. ..Well hopefully all are not gonna hunt you. Which your safe with us. So no problems there~”

 

 **YN thoughts:** ”That doesn’t help lightening that thought at all!!!”

 

 

You almost lost your cool as you were sweating a single bullet. As that would be on your mind as you sink into your chair. He also told you his name was. Which was “Dings” Kinda a unique name for him.

 

As for the soft spoken one; both the cracks above his eyelids traveled down outwards to his cheeks were interesting. Your eyes slowly travel downward to his large red gem on a choker while underneath it was a pure white kerchief? Then soon after the glimmer of golden buttons followed down. It felt very 1700’s. Made him sophisticated. Talked to you next.

 

 

 **Blind Gaster:** ”Oh a Human Dings said. Well if I had eyes to see. It would be lovely to see a Human for once. But all and all. How are you Boy? How do you like our humble home?”

 

 **YN Sick Voice:”** Oh I’m doing quite well Sir. As for your home it’s quite beautiful and warm by so far. How’s yourself this beautiful morning~?”

 

 

He was talking. You took noticed again with all of Gaster’s look alike. They all have this tennis ball size hole in the middle of their hand. Maybe since they almost all looked similar in some way there are “Brothers?” Which you would have the as your question after you go back to the room.

 

For a while the others were suddenly moving closer to you seating. The one that was staring at you from afar was making star shapes in his eyes as your looked or noticed him every so often. Which you through a small soft smile at him; made him sink into his sit while making him softly blushed?

 

As for the taller one he was asking multiple questions. But you can only answer as much as you can remember; before another one came into his mind. Which made you giggled as his face was either very anime sparkles and such which your mind boggles of how he was doing that. Gaster leaned in and whispers that was his son “Papyrus”. And he said they didn’t want the chefs to run back and forth. That way they are closer to us.

 

But a few more came by as they have more aesthetic clothing to portray their personalities. One had a big brush on his back like a big anime sword. The other two behind him were very country. denim overalls, plaid shirt, straw hats; the whole shabang. Then there was the three taller skeletons. One that looked like Beaker but has more the sophisticated outfit like the Blind Gaster. Which in thought you needed to asked him; his name.

 

As for the last two; One was very cheery. The other was nose deep in a book not wanting to be here. Even though they both sported dark blue and cream color palettes. Both were extremely taller that Beaker for sure. They were about to greet when they noticed your appearance next to Gaster. Then the Chefs arrived which saved you as talking to this many was started to burn you out.

 

The chefs rolled in carts full of breakfast and a few non- breakfast essentials. As everyone got their rounds with food and drinks on their plate. You were served last along with the other Gasters. You got off Chef Gaster cart was the omelette that has peppers, onions and tomatoes. From the Stalky character you took one of the parfait that has strawberries, mango and grapes; while in between them were orange cream yogurt. For the last Chef you took a freshly baked everything beagle with a dollop of cream cheese that has a light hint of honey.

 

He slipped on your plate a small slice of mushroom swiss quiche. He gave you a wink. That caught you off guard. You stuttered to ask for a ice coffee with light cream which they prep it in the back. The drink came out it was in a very tall cup with a bendy straw. You giggled and thanked them giving you that much. They left to prepared lunch soon after.

 

As you ate along with the others. The conversation were quite interesting. They batted ideas of strategies to common thoughts and opinions. There was some conflicts from one another. But the most outgoing characters from the bunch somehow defused it.For the while you feel quite better as you ate. It seems you got a burst of energy suddenly that you wanna do everything. You turned to Gaster.

 

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** ”What’s in this that’s making me a lot better than before? I don’t feel fatigued. My voice is still the same. But I have a ton of energy”

 

 

Gaster had a smile while his hand covered his laughter.

 

 

 **Gaster:** ”My Dear~ Our Chefs cooked with green magic. Both in the ingredients as well as our energy source to cook and soak. They are all grown with green magic that is soaked in our gardens soil”

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** ” That’s so interesting! Also have you thought of making this as a world wide medicine? Or would there be complication on making so much? Since in my thought Magic is kinda time consuming or base of using a lot of energy? If I’m correct about that Mister Gaster?”

 

 **Gaster:** “You are on the dot. Yes it takes time and energy to make. Like you humans needed water, sunlight, food and such to create energy to continue on your day. Magic take our energy out of us to make more magic for others. Now if human were to learn magic than it wouldn’t be problem. But then it would make Magic users more of a target... to abuse and slave us the thought of marketing us until we turn to dust...That would might bring us to another war we don’t want the same results to happen…”

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** “Oh!...Yea that would make sense...We wouldn’t want that to happen; since if it did... we would've be underground instead….As you guys are more powerful than back than. I know we humans have nuclear power... but you can easily turned that against us….But!... On a lighter note. It’s for the best the way you said it. To keep everything in secret. And I like that until in due time. When we stop being total asshats. Hehehe…”

 

 

With that statement everyone went back to talking in on other subjects. As you were done with your plate. Your common behavior to get up to put the dirty dish to the kitchen to get it clean. But as Gaster noticed that he had a tone of confusion.

 

 

 **Gaster:** “Oh Deary; you don’t have to worry about your plate. The chefs had this after we are all done.”

 

 **YN Sick Voice:** ’Oh..Um… If you don’t mind I like to clean up after myself...It’s been a natural thing at home as well as my old job. I would like to give the chef a hand. Since they cooked us a meal. I don’t mind taking yours back if you would like me to?”

 

 

You then placed your hand out; if he is willing to give you his finished plate. Which he nodded in agreement and then gave you it. Others that finished soon after followed the same. They all piled their plates to the side for you to grab. But while you did Papyrus and his buddy help you with the silverware and glasses. All of you then went out of the dining hall and into the kitchen. As his blue friend helped us through the door with magic; before we dropping anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a idea but idk I should add them in sooner or later.  
> they are on a fence bc idk how to write them in. 
> 
> But does anybody want to me include Horrortale?
> 
> Yes or No in the comment to this chapter?
> 
> I only had a hint of them once in another fanfiction.  
> But still haven't gotten the grasp to it.
> 
> Also anything with a * next to a chapter will be smut related.  
> Now as for blood and or anything else will be warned in the beginning  
> so be wary to read the notes. 
> 
> Until I could find a way to mark them by chapters. Because my number keys doesn't work.  
> Like they are died and not gonna be in use anymore


	11. Be Right Back

~~Chapter 10: Be Right Back~~

 

As you entered in the kitchen. You took noticed as the chefs were there but one was missing; which was the Chef Gaster. The other two were sitting on a small table that is embedded in the wall for two anyways. With to folded white chairs you see a lot at outdoor events.

 

Papyrus and his little buddy took to the sink which was the sink next to you. It’s quite small for one person to be on let alone one monster. Soon after they were done putting them in sink. You then put yours in and after than you started to put water in the sink to get some them started for them. The sponge was surprisingly behind the facet head already ready suds and to be put to use.

 

You started with the few glass be rising them out. As a baritone voice rang out.

 

 **Portly Chef:** “ You don’t have to do the dishes. It’s quite sweet of you. But for you Muffin’ let us handle it~ My brother normally does it anyway.”

 

 **Stalky Chef:** “ But if the Human wants to help brother let them help. Don’t be rude for having help for once. Then you lazy ladle. Mphf..And besides it’s kinda nice to have a newcomer to help us out.”

 

 **Your Raspy Voice:** “ Well I mean, you guys did made us Breakfast. It would be fair for me to pay respect to you for your hard work that’s all...If you don’t mind~ And what harm could cleaning dishes be. What like I’ll be suds to death.”

 

 

As you were done rinsing the cups out. You place then in the dry sink. To dry for now. There wasn’t a dry rack in plain sight.

 

 

 **Portly Chef:** “Oh yea Muffin next to you that looks like drawer’... That’s where the dish machine is at. Which for once Human made something useful. I would recommend put them in there so we could steam clean them... So then Edge and some other don’t complain about their plate not being so clean they couldn’t see their reflection.”

 

 **Your Raspy Voice:** “That’s convenient. While I put them in once they’re done. You guys can introduce yourselves since you couldn’t during the dining hall. As well as my helpers”

 

 

You already know Papyrus but you didn’t want him to be left out. The chefs let the other two first.

 

 

 **Papyrus:** “ ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF! I’M THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND AS FOR MY SIDEKICK HERE!”

 

 **Blueberry:** “AND I’M THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY!”

 

 

You smiled while softly clapped at both wonderful introductions. Soon after the chefs introduced themselves next. The Stalky chef went first. Which with his light orange chefs coat. His introduction was almost similar to Papyrus.

 

 

 **Roller:** ” I’M THE AMAZING ROLLER~ AND AS FOR MY BROTHER!”

 

 

As his brother stood up from his seat. And approached to you which caught you off guard; as you were putting away the last dishes. And you hands were still soaked with dish water.

 

 

 **Baker:** “The names' Baker. Short sweet and simple. As for our father not present. His name is Chef. If you wanna know ~”

 

 

You smirked because he has been awfully teasing ever since he saw you this morning.

 

 

 **Your Raspy Voice:** “Well that thoughtful of you~ To tell me your father's name of course”

 

Which earned you a teal dust on his cheek.Soon after he thought he was sly as he turned quickly for you to not to notice. You did; and that made your smile very mischievous.

Both Papyrus and Blueberry were confused by Baker’s pet name. They think you were a male? You then took the dry towel that Blueberry gave to you. Which you thanked him with a smile.

 

 

 **Your Raspy Voice:** “Oh. Thank you Blueberry; I guessed we’re done here than. Sssoo whatcha guys gonna do? Blueberry? Papyrus? I know Baker and Roller must prepare Lunch as well as Dinner.”

 

 **Papyrus:** “ WELL BLUEBERRY AND I ARE GONNA GO OUTSIDE TO DO OUR NORMAL ROUTINE!”

 

 **Your Raspy Voice:** “Which is?”

 

 **Blueberry:** “PUZZLE AND SETTING UP TRAPS!”

 

 **Your Raspy Voice:** “Traps?!”

 

 **Blueberry:** “WELL MORE LIKE PRANKS WE DO. IT MIGHT GET HECTIC BUT IT'S QUITE CHILD'S PLAY. THEY WAY WE DO IT!”

 

 

You sighed in relieved.

 

 

 **Your Raspy Voice:** “Oh so what’s for lunch? Baker? Roller? I’m curious as heck what you guys have in stored.”

 

 **Baker:** “Wwweelll. Since it’s getting nicer outside. Finally with spring being spring. We have in mind of doing sandwiches, macaroni salad of two different kinds and tomato bisque soup.”

 

 **Roller:** ” AS FOR BEVERAGES. I’LL BE MAKING FRESHLY SQUEEZED ORANGES,LEMON WITH LIME AND STRAWBERRY WITH KIWI!”

 

That made Papyrus and Blueberry indifferent. Like why those?

 

 

 **Papyrus:** “ WHERE IS THE SPAGHETTI?!”

 

 **Blueberry:** “AND THE TACOS?!”

 

 **Your Raspy Voice:** “Those does sound good.”

 

 

Which Baker sighed but then pointed out to them both.

 

 

 **Baker:** “Papyrus and Blueberry. You know we serve those for dinner every night...And plue we only a few boxes left; before we need to make another food run. So~ I’ll make those for dinner. So then you can enjoy it while we get more”

 

 **Your Raspy Voice:** “That does make perfect since. You two don’t want to be upset when there isn’t any left for dinner...Right? But you know what would be good with those other food better.”

 

 **Roller:** ”What’s that?!”

 

 **Your Raspy Voice:** “How about a fruit tray? It’s good for a weather like that outside while going along with the fruit beverage. Just the common Strawberries, Watermelon, Oranges, Pineapple and Mango. Nothing to big and fancy”

 

 **Baker:** “Hhhmm not a bad idea. Good thinkn’ I’ll add that to the site menu so than everyone could see it. So in about 2 hours we will have Lunch. If your still sticking around~?”

 

 **Your Raspy Voice:** “So what time is it now. And what’s today's date?”

 

 

Baker pointed above you as the clock read out: 10am. He said while you looked up. That today was Wednesday.

 

 

 **YN Thoughts:** “Wait shit! Wednesday! Fuck!! where’s my phone. I need to check on it...Fuck that’s right in Gaster office...Augh.”

 

 

You bolted out of the kitchen and said. Which everyone than was confused by your random ramble while rushing out.

 

 

 **Your Raspy Voice:** ”GOTTAGOIFORGOTTOCHECKONMYPHONEBBBYYYEE”

 

 

You forgot if it’s that long. You might have mega messages waiting for it to message back. Mostly your worry is your parents. Since they would try to call if not would have went to my apartment and maybe if Muffet and Tuffet if they are not that busy this week. Thankfully it’s across the hall. As you then knocked on the door quickly while being soft. You paced outside of the door. For a few minutes.

 

 **YN Thoughts:** “Come on.Come on.Come. Open up. Quickly. Gaster”

 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Gaster’s POV-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

 

As you left from the room. Gaster than asked the sons to leave soon after. Since this meeting would be just for the head masters. He then used his communicator to call the other headmasters. He told them to teleport to not bring any suspension.

 

Gaster knows that the other’s might want the answer of the elephant in the room. Well house. One by one. The other Gasters were all seated. While he stood up to do the announcement.

 

 **Gaster:** ”Gentlemen...I’m glad you all came here...You might be wondering why is there a Human amongst our lovely home?...Now I know some of you are on edge…Maybe a bit curious”

 

 

As he walked around his head masters in order. Starting from his right Seal, Dings, PH, Chef, Papi, Galaxy and Wings. And then he walked around to the other side starting down from his seating. Beast,Cogs, Boss, Garterbelt,Net, Jazz and Tempo. As he continues to speak for the other side of their feelings.

 

 

 **Gaster:** ”And to some who feel despised... hatred……. and wanted to hunt down this human to be eliminated…”

 

 

He got back at his main spot; Gotten everyone attention, to make his point clear.

 

 

 **Gaster:** ”But I might have a solution to our problems.... All of you know that Humans...fear us...Other not so much...That’s why it's hard for us to grow and learn their way….What if we keep one in our own home to get a hands on experience...In the comfort of our own home.....That could be both beneficial and practical for ourselves and onto our sons….Without harm or damage...Per se~”

 

 **Seal:** ”Are you saying to use this human that Boss’s sons brought to us on a hazardous day?...The poor thing probably want to go back to their kind..Why bother keeping them longer?”

 

 **Dings:** ”And what benefits are you talking about? What could this Human bring to us we can’t do on the Human’s ”internet” ? Some of our sons are perfectly fine~...Well except on that one site CornHub? Such a ratchet site...Thankfully we blocked it. So no problems there..Anymore..For now…”

 

 **Boss:** ”Well this human cause me and my boys some problem yes...But I solved it after pulling the souls right out of them...To show them what they did was wrong...That’s how my father does it...Look at me now. I’m stronger. And besides; that disgusting Human cause enough problem that day...Anymore I would be worn down to dust...Then who’s gonna take care of my sons then?”

 

 **Garterbelt:** ”Mmmm~ I don’t mind taking your sons into my den...When you dusted.~ Aaahh the more the merrier~ <3”

 

 **Boss:** ”Not in a thousand years! I would never send them to you. I rather Net or Beast take them in then you…”

 

 **Garterbelt:** ”Aaawww No fun~ <3”

 

 

 **Cogs:** ”If you did dust then we wouldn’t treat them so violently like you...disgraceful...and disgusting...But back on the topic of the Human situation. I would gladly agree to this…”Project” or “Program”...Whatever Gaster called this... But Seal does make a point...What if they want to go back to their kind then what? Is there a back-up plan in mind?...”

 

As Gaster was about to tell them the news about that. Which they shouldn’t worry about it as he was about to say next. Then there was a sudden rapid knock on the door. Gaster signaled PH to answer.

 

**====================Reader’s POV====================**

 

You were about to knock again. But the knob made a click noise. As it slowly open to the other Gaster that never told you his name; when he was at the dining hall for breakfast. He wore the same still. An all white suit with a white tie while the ash grey sweater underneath his suit.

 

 

 **White Suit Gaster :** ”Oh...Hello Human; what might you be back so early? Do you need help with anything?”

 

 **Your Raspy Voice:** ”I do need to ask to have back my phone. Please... I think by now my family would be calling me and they might be worry sick about me....If I don’t I would be in great trouble if I don’t answer it. Since I have been out for so long...Is it possible to get to the office...Or someone to unlock it for me by any chance? If it’s locked?”

 

 **White Suit Gaster :** ”Of course. Let me ask Gaster for the key. Give me a moment. Sorry for the long wait...We were in a meeting. So please excuse me”

 

 

He softly closed the door. You waited a few minutes again. Then the original Gaster came at the door this time around.

 

 

 **Gaster:** ”I’m sorry My Dear I took so long. But sadly i must stay here for my meeting...If this is urgent as what PH said..Then here is my key. Bring it back as soon as you retrieved your device...But..You have 10 minutes to come back with it….If not…”

 

 **Your Raspy Voice:** ”If not...What? ...I don’t have any attention on snooping your office...I’m more worried about what my family sent on my phone...I’ll be right back...I promise. You don’t have to worry Sir”

 

 

Gaster smiled small at first as he softly laughed.

 

 

 **Gaster:** ”Very good My Dear~...But still if not...I’ll ask for one of my sons to fetch you. If you disobey your promise of no snooping...Or taking anything at all...And if worst to come if you met path with someone that would take your time.Or gotten lost...call out for help...There’s plenty of us that will be there to help in your aid...Okay?”

 

 **Your Raspy Voice:** ”Oh..Okay. I’ll make note of that…”

 

 

Gaster then had one of his phantom hands giving you the key. It was quite bulky and looks like an antique key? It was quite cold that your whole hand shivers. After that he patted your hand with his own hand. He then slowly backed in and shut the door. Which suddenly the whole floor you were on. What was strangely quiet; other than the echo from the door Gaster shut.

 

You walked down the hall to the basement you came. Half way down. A door was open somewhere behind you. What you heard was Blueberry and Papyrus laughter slowly fading to yet another shut. You turned around and there was no door that close just now? It made you jumped a bit and quickly got to the door. It was open for you to entered. As you pulled hard since it was a bit heavy.

You noticed the lights were slightly dimmer than before. Maybe it’s motion censored? As you took a step even your footsteps echos down. Which the light slowly lit. It was quite eerily quiet and creepy how everything was suddenly frozen?. All you want to do is make this quick and away from the silence.

 

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Gaster’s POV-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

 

As Gaster shut the door. He went back to where he left off from his speech.

 

 

 **Gaster:** ”Sorry for the interruption; As I was saying...This Human is losing the place that they’re currently living at.... Which it’s an opportunity for us to get them to live under our roof~ Do we have any other questions before we make a hands vote?”

 

 

Which Wings raised his hand up while his lit cigar in between his fingers.

 

 

 **Wings:** ”What’s the boundary of use to be able to do and not to do with this human?”

 

 **Gaster:** ”Ah that….Well I have to ask what is their boundary..Which I haven’t discussed yet. But soon after we are done here I’ll ask them~ anybody else? And if there is anything having to deal with the human boundaries we could write it down for them to answer~ Wait until the end. ”

 

 

Then Boss raised his hand up, as well as Net and Beast soon after.

  

 **Gaster:** ”As yes Boss. Anything you wanna ask?”

 

 **Boss:** ”Could we do anything dealing with experiments to this human?”

 

 **Gaster:** ”That I would have to say if it’s for purpose and not for pleasure. Science and not to kill; than it should be fair and fine. But I might have to ask just incase~...As for Net what is yours?”

 

 **Net:** ”Do they know any magic? If humans still do that till this day?”

 

 **Gaster:** ”As for today human here in this timeline. Not actually. If they are willing to learn as their requirement. Or task which ever they prefer. If they ask us for practice to do magic with....And lastly Beast? What is your question or concern?”

 

 

He had a gutterly noise to go along with his accent.

 

 

 **Beast:** ”Do they have any natural urge to……. kill and or dust us?”

 

 **Gaster:** ”Hhhmmm I don’t know quite yet...I might have to see if they have record of violence...I’ll ask Undyne with that informations.to be clear...Since she is in the police force. And plus I wouldn’t want them here if their violent record do ...occur”

 

 

Then Wings again raised his hand once more. Which Gaster was arched his eyebrow?  But he had a bit of a smug look on his face. As he asked.

 

 

 **Wings:** ”Are they able to cook, clean and able to serve to us? Not to be rude we do have some fine cooks. But if said if they were out of town. The skill this human has any of those that I’ve listed? Like our personal house butler?”

 

 **Gaster:** ”That would be a task. If they have to….Or if Chef and his son needed of hand. They are willing to ask them. As for serving is say if you were bedridden. That would be an task if you wanted to be served by them...I hope that answered everyone’s questions? Would the show of hands would anybody want to let the human stay in our care? Raise now.”

 

 

As the hands raised. PH, Dings, Chef, Seal, Wings, Net and Beast. For the others Cogs, Boss, Papi, Garterbelt, Jazz, Galaxy and Tempo are the only ones that hasn’t decide.

 

 

 **Gaster:** ”As for the few that didn’t raised their hand... Is there something we haven’t already asked?”

 

 **Tempo:** ”Would like to see us perform? Or would they like to perform with us?”

 

 **Jazz:** ”Do they like music? Are they a singer? Or do they lip sync?”

 

 **Papi:** ”Would they be interested in drama or theater? Also would they be able to understand us? Since we speak in a different language sometimes?”

 

 **Gaster:** ”Hhhmmm...I may have to ask them their interest as well...That or you three could ask them that yourselves?”

 

 

So far they nodded to that decisions. As they raised their hands in agreement. So far who's left are. Garterbelt: the sex addict of temptation. Cogs: slightly old fashion in the era of steampunk. As for Boss extremely hard to please; his only reason to join if he was outnumbered. Or can be influenced by Cogs. And lastly Galaxy is that last one left. Gaster knows how to persuade him if he asked Dings was the voice of reasoning with him to agree with them.

 

 

 **Gaster:** ”As for the remaining ones...once more how do we persuade you into joining this project of ours?”

 

 

This only leaves Galaxy to Dings to get him onto their agreement. Which Gaster signaled Dings to do his part here. Dings knows better than he could.

 

Gaster sat down as Ding took over. He went over to Galaxy with a smile to get him to talk.

 

 

 **Dings:** ”Galaxy~ What’s on your mind. You wanna know what this human is able to do for you? Maybe they are into star gazing? Could they show you the space museum? Or you wanna a bit more knowledge about this timeline space and time? Hhhhmmm?”

 

 

Galaxy had smile to all those things that Dings as his hand risen. That he didn’t have anything to argue with.

 

 

 **Galaxy:** ”I can’t wait for this project to begin...Which comes to mind...Who gonna be first?...Or should we wait for the Human come to one of us?”

 

 **Gaster:** ”Good question~ We may have to see about that~...I would recommend no forceful action to them...You don’t want them to runaway~”

 

 

Cogs being the wild card sometimes suddenly raised his hand in not only to give a question but to agree with them. Which Gaster was eyeing him of the sudden change.

 

 

 **Gaster:** ”Why did you suddenly changed your mind in agreeing……. If you didn’t told us anything you wanna ask? That’s awfully quiet strange and out of character of you Cogs….Do you care to explain?”

 

 **Cogs:** ”What’s wrong with my sudden decision changing?...Like the human phrase…”If you can’t beat them...Join them. Per se~”

 

 

As he took out his flask from his coat pocket. Which both Boss and Garterbelt soon after gave in and raised their hand. Boss was showing disgust while Garterbelt was following along sides with Boss in pleasure.

 

 

 **Gaster:** ”We will discuss this more another time. Since it been a little pass the time for our luncheon. Afterward maybe... ”

 

 

When he said that. It was far pass the time as you were not back still. And so far none of their sons or to his own. But there was a random call by “Asgore” Which he has heard of him in a long while. He answered as everyone was leave the room.

 

 

 **Gaster:** ”Ah Asgore what a pleasant surprise to see you calling me...What may I have the honor to be call as of now?”

 

 **Asgore:** ”He escaped...”

 

 **Gaster:** ”Who are you talking about?....Who is he?”

 

 **Asgore:** ”He was secured in the imprisonment of my own home….Now he is nowhere to be found. I was calling if you have noticed anything off putting?...If not maybe he hasn’t appeared to the house yet...Maybe they are far from sight waiting for the right moment….Be aware...He might be lurking ”

 

 **Gaster:** ”You don’t mean….He escaped and is slithering around on my premise...I might have to do a lock down soon...But let me look around if it’s already inside...I’ll call you back.But I might need reinforcements...If I don’t call back...Promise me that old friend…”

 

 **Asgore:** ”Of course...Be careful...”

 

 **Gaster:** ”I will...”

 

 

As Asgore's line had hung up. Gaster then gripped his cell and with a slight crack from the hard plastic. As he then stormed out the door and unto find you as he start by going to the basement. He didn’t want to concern anyone so him by foot doesn’t set off magic radars.

 

He made his way to the door to the basement. As the lights weren’t turning on. He even try the switch but no luck. Further he went down. He heard something move within the darkness.


	12. Your Worst Nightmare

Chapter 11:  Your Worst Nightmare

 

*Before Gaster noticed*

 

**====================Reader’s POV====================**

 

As you quickly walked down the stairs and trying not to missteps. When you got about half way down. You felt your foot slipped which thankfully to make you not go any forward; by holding on the railing with the hand that doesn’t have the key.

 

 

**Your Thought:** ”Shit if I’m not careful I might break more than just my bones...But this basement is starting to give me bad news bears if I stay longer down here…”

 

 

You got to the end of the steps. As you turned right to go yet another hallway. But this time none of the lights were even on. Making this long path getting dark, yet dark as it looks. 

 

 

**Your Thought:** ”Why suddenly everything was getting so creepy?...I wish i had my phone at least to use it for the flashlight to be able to see where I’m stepping.”

 

 

Just to be safe. You kept close to the wall to your left and hope you would feel the door knob. A few stride in you felt a knob; instead it has the latch on the outside and not a key hole. You remembered now this was your room. Since they did blocked you in the room from that thing that happened a while ago. So you went further up. Another knob you felt. And this one has a keyhole. But when you turn to see if it was locked. It wasn’t even though Gaster gave you the key? You gripped on the key.

 

 

**Your Thought:** ”Maybe he want me to lock it up afterwards?...But he never said that...Did he?...Fuck my mind is slipping again….I wished it wasn’t so creepy that I could focus…”

 

 

You turned the knob again and then slowly opened. This room didn’t make it any better. There was shadows making things utter creepy, Your eyes playing a trick on you as you thought there was something moving in the background. It was super swift when the door was fully opened. You feel the sides of the wall to see if you can flip a light switch. In luck you found one? And then you flipped it. The switch didn’t make a noise how normal switch flips. And yet the lights were still not turning on. 

 

 

**Your Thought:** ”Fuck just my luck...why does this room need to be this dark?...He said the desk?..Or?...”

 

 

You can feel your chest pounding. The blood rushing through your ears. You kept close to the wall on your right; when you felt a different texture. It felt really smooth. You traced your finger tips and felt an edge. From one to another it felt uneven. It kinda reminds you those makeshift desk your dad made for your pc. You then went down and felt a flat surface. 

 

 

**Your Thought:** ”Eureka!...Okay if this is a desk then all i need to do is feel for my phone. Sweet heavens I’m almost out of this hell hole…”

 

 

You felt something and when you moved it a bit. The screen turned on the desk. Which illuminated the room a bit. But almost blinded you. As you cover your eyes with both of your hands; which the sound of the key drop ring out in the room. Then something was making random scattering noise behind you. You quickly pulled your hands off your face to look. And all you heard was the door that was open; shut. 

 

And then a sound of a light switch turned on. The light above you flashed a bit before illuminating on blinded by the brightness making you shielding your eyes again. When your eyes adjusted and then trying to focus on behind you. There was nobody? 

 

 

**Your Thought:** ”I must be hearing things. Maybe... the light turned on by noise?”

 

 

You let your guard down that now you can see. Your sight looked down on the ground for the key that dropped but nowhere to be found? You scratched your head as you then noticed from the corner of your eye something brightly yellow? As you turned around. There was a flower. It wasn’t in a pot? It looked like it rooted there suddenly. Your eyebrow arched and you huffed.

 

 

**Flower:** ”Colored me shock you’re a human~!”

 

**Your Raspy Voice:** ”Huh?...Who said that?”

 

 

You looked around but it felt very close so you looked back down again. Which made you jumped back a bit hitting the desk.

 

 

**Flower:** ”Howdy, Im Flowey. Flowey the Flower~!”

 

**Your Raspy Voice:** ”Whoa You Can Talk!”

 

**Flowey:** ”Of **COURSE** I talk  **SILLY HUMAN. HEHEHEHE** …!”

 

 

A face formed on the stamen. It looked like it was smiling at you.

 

 

**Flower:** ”Aaahhh that’s better, for me to  **SEE YOU** ~ As you squirm while I take a look at  **YOUR SOUL** !”

 

 

You felt something slithering at your feet and rapidly constricted around your legs. Making you feel rooted in place. Which you try to claw them down. Before it got further to your body. But it slowly wrapped around your arms and all the way up your shoulders. You were struggling to get free only to be squeezed. Making it harder for you to breath. This flower monster now face to face with you.

 

 

**Flowey:** ” **_HOLD STILL THAT OR YOUR GONNA RESET MY WHOLE PLAN_ ** !”

 

**Your Raspy Voice:** ”WHAT PLAN?! WHY ME OF ALL HUMANS?...AND PLUS IF THIS RESETS YOUR PLANS...DON’T MIND IF I DO!”

 

 

You were wiggling even harder. But foiled once the vines were now setting your head in place. It’s face now warped. With a beastly smile and hollowed socket with white pinpricks staring at you. 

 

 

**Flowey:** ” **NOW THEN** ..LET ME SEE THAT SOUL OF YOURS~!...YOU MIGHT FEEL A SLIGHT... **PAIN** HEHEH HAHA~”

 

 

You felt everything drained as there was a slight pinched within your chest. And suddenly warm pooling around the rim. Something that looks like a heart shape symbol was all dark and ashen. Was in front of you. Your face frozen in fear. Flowey not only held it. But then gripped it hard as his face was harden with disgust. 

 

 

**Flowey:** ”THIS  **_SOUL_ ** IS A PIECE OF JUNK! THERE’S  **_NO COLOR!_ ** ... **NO LIFE!..** . **NO DETERMINATION** !  **NOTHING!!...I BET IT WOULDN’T BE ABLE TO RESET EVEN IF IT COULD!.** .. **_USELESS_ ** HUMAN YOU ARE!!”

 

 

Your breathing was starting to depleted. Your vision started to slowly get darker. Flowey in a fit of rage throws it at the wall closes to him. Which you screamed out in pure pain. Your eyes filled with tears due to the static feeling surging through your body. Then there was a sudden glow of different shades of blues making the room filled with color. Flowey took notice and then flipped his mood. As his body slithers to it once more.

 

 

**Flowey:** ”HHHMMM~! MAYBE YOUR  **_SOUL_ ** ISN’T A PIECE OF JUNK AT ALL~...I MUST PUT THIS QUICKLY INTO MY OWN BEFORE IT WEAKENS...GONNA TAKE THIS LITTLE SOUL FOR A LITTLE RIDE….AND AS FOR **_YOU_ ** ... YOU DON’T MIND BEING A FLOWER~”

 

**Your Raspy Voice:** ”W...hat?....”

 

 

Everything went dark for a few minutes. All you can see now is a long tunnel with a light at the end of it. As you were running? Floating almost seems. You made it to the end. The light surrounded your vision, you were blink as the forms comes to your sight slowly. You did wore glasses as your memory serves you right. Your vision was somehow so clear and crisp. The glasses you had on your face was gone. But what's weird every time your blink and open a bit there was a giant petals of reds and yellows blocking your view. 

 

 

**Your Squeaky Voice:** ”What the!?”

 

 

Which you tried to move them out of the way. But your hands were leaves? And you noticed around you everything was gigantic? The desk you remembered when you entered the room was now towering you. Those petals were attached to your face? Your heart? Even though your a flower was starting to race making you panic.

 

 

**Your Squeaky Voice:** ”Why is my voice higher!?...What the fuck am I!?”

 

 

Out of nowhere a deep dark laughter while the shadow slowly engulfed around you. A giant was suddenly in front of you. Your eyes had to adjust as the light was behind the figure making their face harder to tell. The dark figure than leans down with it’s hand stretched out. 

 

You heard a “Thunk” and there was a knife!? It was so clean that it showed you. Your reflection? Every time you move it moves. So in reality in front of you; you’re a monster flower. Your petals resemble as a rose. They were large and velvet soft. You placed your leaves in your face that you wished this wasn’t real as despair hit you like freight train.

 

You looked back up again now able to eye. As this figure looked like a teenager? They wore a green sweater stripped with a single large yellow across their chest. They wore brown pants with simple sneaker. It kinda reminds you of a flower stem but you shook that idea aside.

 

 

**Human Flowey Voice:** ”SURPRISE! How do you like your new vessel? My my you got the rose form. Lucky you~ I wish my petals were that beautiful. Your stem not so much sadly mine has thorns. Bbbbbuuuttt I prefer this vessel more hahaha~ Also since I’m in this brand new vessel Call me Chara~”

 

**Your Squeaky Voice:** ”What Vessel!? What happen to my own body!? And what the heck was that heart symbol that came out of me just a second ago!? What’s this anime bullshit!?”

 

**Chara:** ”OH YES!? I forgot humans nowadays don’t know what makes them human...I’ll tell yea short sweet and simple...Souls makes the shape of your vessel without the whole memory problem...That’s how soul works here. And that’s why they are so powerful. Well the colorful ones do. Which I thought yours was one of the dud ones...Souls are able to morph; like you for example. Your vessel became a low level monster flower...With my Monster soul... And as of I with your POWERFUL HUMAN SOUL... which I’m gonna take a test run of how powerful this new style of soul REALLY is~”

 

**Your Squeaky Voice:** ”So you’re saying is... Human souls can make Human shape vessels? And Monster soul make Monster Vessel? And that’s why I still have my memories of what the fuck happened to me. Because it doesn’t tamper with the brain just the Vessel?...Even after the blackout!? Interesting.But let me have my body back you jerk!”

 

 

Your stem was bouncing around furiously, while you were still a bit confused and scared. Some of your petals almost shed itself of how violently your trying to get uprooted. Wanting to kick their ass. You suddenly screeched in anger; The monitor screen on the desk shattered as they noticed that. And it made them a bit paralyzed. They stood there for a second with their ears cover and winced it. They then grabbed the knife quickly on the floor. Almost wanted to stab you. Which you stopped and closed your petals waiting for them to strike.

 

 

**Chara:** ”WHY YOU LITTLE!...No matter. I don’t have time or the energy to waste. I need to move forward...And if it works out fine...I’ll spare you while you still got the chance to escape~ And besides your weak so it wouldn’t be that fun to kill you just...yet!~ Hahaha”

 

**Your Squeaky Voice:** ”What are you gonna do?....I probably been down here long enough that someone is bound to fine me...Well my flower me. Still. What happens if I escape? Are you willing to hunt me down, because I know how much fo a threat you are?”

 

**Chara:** ”WELL~ If that buffoon did or didn’t call then it would be fun and entertaining as I kill them off One... by... One. Hhhmmm maybe on second thought I should... bring you with me to let you see your friends suffer~ ”

 

 

Their hand was around your stem. With a yank made you wince in pain. As they try to tug on it again. They let got and their whole palms had small gashes across. Which you suddenly had thorns covering your stem. Still this bad because now they are angry and you still haven’t know how to escape. When you shrunk as your eyes shut. Sudden soil underneath you shifted a bit. You looked again. You moved slightly towards the right.

 

 

**Your Squeaky Voice:** ”Okay that’s really cool~...Yikes!”

 

 

You dunked into the tiles again; as they were about to stab you with their knife this time. You moved a bit back to the same spot. You then just booked it as you went underneath the door. Your now on the other side of it. Where they can’t get you.

 

 

**Your Thought:** ”Okay now I'm scared now…I need to hide somewhere and quick. ..Wait my room!”

 

 

Which you shifted towards it and then under the door. You were not turning on any light to make them know you were in here. You heart? Was slightly pounding as you were trying to get a hold of yourself. Now your on the same floor as this psycho with a knife of all things! 

 

As you stood there quietly you heard a scream. Than the door slam that’s not to far and then scuffling of their feet. 

 

 

**Your Thought:** ”I guessed my soul isn’t to keen on how far monster are in radius? I hope…Now my bigger concern is the others….Fuck they are gonna kill them if I don’t something!”

 

 

As you sat? Your stem down in a hunch. As you softly whispered to yourself.

 

 

**Your Squeaky Voice:** ”What should I do?...What can I do?....I’m so far lost in this whole thing going on….I want to help….I wanna help them...But how...”

 

 

You sat there weeping of the thought of your own dilemma. As well as for others in danger. There was a blaring noise coming from all around the room. It reminds you of a fire drill during your schooling. You stopped your crying as the noise then made you hold your non existing ears. As the noise was super loud that your voice was muffled from it.

 

 

**Your Squeaky Voice:** ”What the heck now!?”

 

 

There was larger metallic noise coming from above. To go along with it. And then the speakers spoke out. “Warning intruder in facility...Stay put to the nearest rooms if Exits are not nearby...If so proceed to the nearest Exit or fire escape as this is a: Code Yellow as there is a certain flower boss in the premise...Please remind in room until shutdown is secured…Thank you”

 

 

**Your Thought:** ”That was someone new? I guessed someone told them there was an intruder in the house. Which hopefully everyone is out or safe from harm.....WAIT. NOW IM STUCK IN THIS HOUSE WITH THE PSYCHO!”

  
  


**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Gaster’s POV-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

 

Gaster was on high alert as he plunged further into the depth of the total darkness of this hallway. He heard scuttling like plant is they were shook by force. As he veered around the corners carefully and hopefully to find you. While he used a bit of magic to slightly illuminate the hall without whoever was down here to not notice. He went further as there wasn’t any sudden noise yet. He proceeded to go to the office. But then he heard something talking onto the other side for a bit. 

 

As he cracked it a bit. And he saw figure being constricted by vines and then the sound of scream soon after. As he enhanced his eyes a bit to see who that was being attacked. To his surprised it was your body was slightly limp and lifeless. 

 

Gaster than quickly gather that it was flowey. As he noticed that certain flower shape anywhere. He quickly closed the door as he teleport back onto the top floor. As he then called to the main head masters to gather in the center. As they all followed he abruptly with a deadpan voice said.

 

 

**Gaster:** ”We have a problem... Flowey got into the premise as Asgore spoke the truth a while ago on the phone...He is in the basement now...We need for everyone to get out before lock down”

 

**PH:** ”Wait the human was down there last time I remembered….What happened with them?....Did you found them?...Are they alive?....”

 

 

Gaster had his phalanges so tight that it could make diamonds if you put a coal in them. As his eyes slowly disappearing from his sockets. Everyone were either disgusted. Shocked or even saddened by this.

 

 

**Boss:** ”What is the plan... Keeping him locked in here and what...Wait until he aged or?”

 

**Dings:** ”You think it would be wiser to contain him down stairs since he is there anyway?...”

 

**Garterbelt:** ”Hhhmm I’m thinking we should destroy him before he gets any further up here~”

 

**Cogs:** ”Net and I could set up traps along the way? Better to slow him down...”

 

 

With all those question buzzing in his skull. It only made him mad. As the thought of something from them to benefit is now a dead end. Now he has to think of a way to extinguish the problem. And revert back with a reset. Which he doesn’t know if Frisk has the power to reset.

 

 

**Seal:** ”We need to hurry I have his soul....Wait...something is off about him...He quite stronger than before....And there is another soul with him….”

 

 

When Gaster heard that then all he needed to do ask Frisk if they are able to reset than. Everything should be back to normal. He then took out his phone as he was called Toriel to ask for Frisk. Hopefully nothing has happened. As her averted out for the group to call. The others were trying to figure out a plan.

 

 

**Tempo:** ”You think it might be the human must be alive... if there is two souls in that room right?...”

 

**Jazz:** ”Where are our sons at this point..We need to safely evacuate them before it gets worse...”

 

**Papi:** ”I could steer the ones in the room out to safety”

 

**Galaxy:** ”I’ll join with you in the safety of our sons.”

 

**Chef:** ”As for the rest they are out in the backyard having their lunch. Which it was only the handful of them...”

 

**Wings:** ”The rest of my boys are out in the city right now. So no problem there.”

 

**Beast:** ”Now what do we do about the pest in the basement?....”

 

 

Gaster walked back from the groups as he shut his phone. Stated Beast answer.

 

 

**Gaster:** ”That’s there would be taken care of... as for now we take everyone out of here..Than Myself, Boss, Net and Cogs are gonna stay behind to contain him in one spot for long... as we figure If frisk can perform a reset...I know it’s been a while but we have no other choice... And as we reset we all need to go over to Asgore to contain him for good either there or we sealed him in a confinement for one of us in a chamber in the basement within our line of sight.”

 

 

**Boss:** ”Why don’t we have Ink and Error be with us join with us?...They could be back up if this would be a Code Gold if he got out?”

 

**Gaster:** ”I wouldn't want them to be involved if needed. This shouldn’t go as far as Code Gold..If we played our cards right we should still be at Code Yellow ..”

 

 

Everyone headmaster around him had harden faces to regretful of the thought of this thing having to either be contained or within their own home. As for the answer everyone picked would be wiser to keep him underneath their home. If said event ever happens again without Asgore having to dealt with the problem again.

 

 

**Gaster:** ”...After the reset. Which make sure to bubble yourselves to not be rested... As for our sons don’t say otherwise... they don’t really need to know what happens here. So don’t acknowledge them to bubble...I know it sounds rude but some has a harsher time dealing with the fact that this happened…”

 

 

As it was a bit silent. Seal broke it by as he stated.

 

 

**Seal:** ”The soul with him has moved over next door...Somehow as for him he took a bit damaged as I felt a slight magic emanated from other soul was there….Strangely enough this soul that He has taken from the human has two colors...The first one was Blue and the last one was a dark red?... ”

 

**Gaster:** ”That interesting…”

 

 

He remembered last time your soul was Yellow. From what what he saw during the incident. But before that the Soul monitor said it was Grey? And after that when he invited you to breakfast. They were purple. Whatever is going on. Your soul does this chameleon effect of changing colors whether interacting to being injured. This Soul he hasn’t seen or heard of before. Now all he want to know what it does.

 

Be to put that aside for later. He then told Boss to make the announcement of the Lock down. As Gaster would be back down in the basement to do the door lock down. Gaster would give him the que for it when he is ready. 


	13. It's a beautiful day outside~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait. 
> 
> I was trying to figure out a good plan for these next few chapters. I know for sure a lot of you were waiting.
> 
> But be sure this is just a light as the next one might be a while. Since it would be a bit Angst and maybe blood/dusting...
> 
>  
> 
> So Enjoy while it lasted.

Chapter 12:  It's a beautiful day outside~

 

*a Day Before the incident*

 

******************************Your Parents POV**********************************

 

It’s been almost a full week since the weekend. Since Your last message was Friday that morning your parent know you have “work”. Even thought today was Tuesday. Your father was a bit anxious and your mother was trying to calm her husband. It been hours today he has been pacing and such.

 

**Father:** ”What’s taking our daughter so long to respond? Do you think she is kidnapped? Maybe her phone broke? Ah I can’t take it;I’m calling the police.”

 

**Mother:** ”Hunnie I know it’s been almost a full week.... But you know calling the police won’t work...And Also maybe she is working really hard or her work is keeping her off her phone and coming home tired you know? I know our daughter she is forgetful and all as well as you do the same too. But she is old enough to not need us calling everyday.... She is almost 27 una  mujer adulta*Grown Woman* And worrying like this doesn’t help for the both of us...”

 

**Father:** ”I know sweetie...But you know she is our only daughter...And people today are not like back then... I hope she is with someone or with a Monster friend. I just don’t want her to be alone while we are here and stuck…. not being able to help her... *A huge sigh while sitting back down on the couch*”

 

Your mother massaging your father shoulders. She brought him on her shoulders to rest his head. And an idea she thought since it been a while.

  
  


**Mother:** ”Hunnie! I know how to make you and I feel better~ What about we go visit her? It’s been months since we saw her and her apartment. We could make it as a surprise for her  ¿Qué dices?..Si?

*What do you say?...Yes?* ”

 

**Father:** ”That would take my mind off of it. Thankfully~ I have a ton of vacation hours from all the work I did this whole year. A little vacation out of the county sounds nice. I’ll go make arrangement to the nearby hotel next to her apartment.”

 

Your mother was proud to see your father happy. As it’s been stressing her out lately seeing him so down. She wished to see your face anyway. As then the family dog came into the room happy to go along with your father. As for tomorrow they can’t wait to see your shock expression as they came to your door.

 

=================The day of the incident, before it happened===================

 

========================Papyrus and Blue’s POV=========================

 

While both Papyrus and Blue noticed their new human friend left in a frantic panic. As they were blurting out something they forgot? They all blinking of how fast they left them all in this confusion.

 

**The Human:** ”GOTTAGOIFORGOTTOCHECKONMYPHONEBBBYYYEE”

 

As there was feet pattering fast on the ceramic tiles; as well as the kitchen door forcefully open and closing.

 

**Papyrus:** ”HUH?...WHERE DID OUR HUMAN FRIEND GO?”

 

**BlueBERRY:** ”WHAT DID THEY EVEN SAY? WAS THAT EVEN ENGLISH?”

 

**Papyrus:** ”I DON’T KNOW BLUE. QUITE STRANGE THEY HAD TO LEAVE SO SOON. I WAS HOPING TO ASK IF THEY WANNA JOIN IN OUR PUZZLES. SINCE IT IS QUITE A BEAUTIFUL WEATHER TO GO OUTSIDE.”

 

**Blue:** ”OH YES THAT WOULD BE AMAZING. BUT I GUESSED THEY HAVE OTHER THINGS IN MIND *SIGH*”

 

Baker came to them and put a hand on each shoulder as he gave them a more positive idea and for them to be preoccupied.

 

**Baker:** ”Well boys don’t worry about our guest that they left. Think about it as; maybe they were leaving in a hurry to ask your father; Papy. Heck maybe even to see if they are willing to join with us for lunch? Maybe even dinner?”

 

**Papyrus:** ”I GUESSED YOU DO HAVE A POINT...I HOPE THEY ARE WILLING TO STAY FOR A WHILE LONGER”

 

**Blueberry:** ”THAT WOULD BE GREAT SINCE PAP AND I HAVEN’T HAD A CHANCE TO INTERACT WITH OUR NEW HUMAN GUEST. IT BEEN LIKE WHAT YEARS OTHER THAN FRISK WHO IS OUR ONLY HUMAN FRIEND?”

 

Blue also added on; as he remembered everything happened to the last few humans that stepped inside of their home. Blue was getting exhausted of how close they had with the last human that did so well. But it was always Reds fault as the next thing came into mind of what Red did.

 

**Blueberry:** ”PAP YOU KNOW HOW LONG YOU AND OTHER WANT TO HAVE A NEW HUMAN FRIEND TO TALK TO...RIGHT? AND BESIDES HAVING THEM AROUND MIGHT BE GOOD SINCE THE LAST COUPLE OF HUMANS THAT ALPHY BROUGHT TO THE HOUSE TO HELP US WITH HUMAN STUDIES DIDN’T EVEN LAST NO LONGER THAN A FULL DAY. BECAUSE RED AND THE OTHER ARE TOO INTIMIDATING OR THEY WOULD TRY TO PRANK THEM IN THE MOST HARSH WAYS”

 

**Papyrus:** ”THAT'S TRUE BLUE... IT’S BEEN 2 MONTHS SINCE THE LAST ONE FLEE FROM THE HOUSE SCREAMING AS AXE AND JIG SPOOKED THEM IN THE HALLWAYS. THEY ONLY WANTED TO SAY HELLO. BUT RED HAD TO PULL THAT STUNT WITH THE FAKE BLOOD ON HIS JAW….WHICH IT GOT ALL OVER THE HALLWAYS AND THAT ALONE TOOK ME WEEK TO GET OUT FROM THE CARPETS!!”

 

As Papyrus threw his arms up in the air in exaggeration and frustrations. But Blueberry patted his back as he thought something to cheer him back. As both Roller and Baker went back into working. But they wanted to go and get some ingredients. So they don’t have to shop so late; better now than never. They bleeped out to make this quick since they had 2ish hours to make enough food for the lazy bones. Leaving Blue and Papyrus to occupied them and their plans.

 

**Blueberry:** ”OH I KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD DO! WHY DON’T WE LET OUR NEW GUEST NOT ONLY JOIN US FOR OUR LUNCH AND HELP US WITH OUR PUZZLE. BUT WE SHOULD CREATE A PRANK TRAP FOR RED TO FALL INTO; WHEN HE SEE THEM. AND THAT SHOULD STOP RED FROM MAKING ANOTHER HUMAN RUN AWAY IN FEAR! WHAT DO YOU SAY PAPYRUS? WILL YOU JOIN ME TO TEACH RED A LESSON?”

 

**Papyrus:** ”THAT’S BRILLIANT!... BUT WOULD THAT MAKE RED ANGRY AT THE HUMAN?”

 

**Blueberry:** ”IF SO THEN WE PROTECT THEM FROM THE EVIL HARMS OF RED OF COURSE!”

 

**Blueberry Thought’s:** AND SINCE I COULDN’T DO ANYTHING FOR THE PAST COUPLE OF DAYS WHEN BEAKER WAS SHOOING ME OUT WHEN THE HUMAN WAS BEDRIDDEN. AND I KNOW FOR SURE THEY WOULD WANT TO BE MY FRIENDS FOR SURE HAHA! AND IT WOULD MAKE THE HUMAN FAVOR RED LESS~

 

**Blueberry:** ”SO LET’S GO OUT NOW AND SET IT UP BEFORE RED KNOWS WHAT WE'RE UP TO!”

 

**Papyrus:** ”NYEH HEH THAT IS TRUE AND WE SHOULD BE QUICK BEFORE HE WAKES UP AND WHILE NOT TO BE SUSPICIOUS ”

 

Both Blue and Papyrus bolted out the doors as they didn’t noticed you were still the hallways behind the pillar towards the basement. As they left to go to the backyard to do their harmless prank trap.

 

========================Sans and Stretch POV=========================

 

It’s was almost noon in a few hours. And he was woken up by a knock on the door; which Sans got out of bed with just a off white tee shirt and some black sport shorts. He slipped into his fluffy neon pink slippers. It was Stretch as he also looked like he couldn’t get a wink last night; since the human was here. Sans then closed his room as he walked with Stretch to the kitchen to grab late breakfast.

 

They both couldn’t sleep because of the nightmares that they both were strangely having. Both oddly the same but different outcomes. As it took place within the home. Involving a shadowy figure and a overgrown size weed. Both Sans and Stretch knew that Asgore had that annoying weed at his house. All locked up tight; so why their nightmare occurring. Which they haven’t noticed nothing off in the timeline that they checked last time in the lab. Maybe it’s all the late night of accidentally drinking old stale Ketchup. 

 

 

**Sans:** ”Not catching any Z’s again I see. I don’t blame yea...”

 

**Stretch:** ”I wish I knew why. But nothing changed ever since. Maybe you think the lab’s computer that knows the timeline might of been lagging behind you think?...Maybe a virus we haven’t seen yet was giving us false lines?”

 

**Sans:** ”Nah. If so then who do we call for that?”

 

**Stretch:** ”Ghostbuster nerdy cousin...Geekbusters. Hahaha.Eehh...It’s too early and having this much energy and magic drains me out of good puns and jokes.”

 

**Sans:** ”And us to get down stairs quicker...”

 

 

They both silently going down the hallways to the elevator. Which thankfully it’s not occupied by others. When entering and pushed the main floor button. The elevator speaker spoke out “Main Floor” It didn’t took long before the doors to be open. As they heard nobody. 

 

 

**Sans:** ”I guessed were not lazy bone today or everyone is out for the time being?”

 

**Stretch:** ”Beats me. Let grab a drink and head on back to take a nap. As well as to figure out what to do about our little nightmare.”

 

They were almost at the kitchen. As they open. Nobody was in the kitchen as they both were expecting Baker and Roller.

 

**Sans:** ”Yea...But something seems a bit off today...That or my own sense is off as well?...”

 

**Stretch:** ”Maybe Roller and Baker were going out for a grocery run? If it feels all good with you if you wanna ask Gaster to see if maybe they sense something off lately?”

 

 

As Stretch was heading towards the fridge as Sans was leaning by the door. Still thinking of the off putting silence atmosphere. Stretched got both his Honey drink as well as Sans ketchup bottle. He threw the bottle at Sans. As he caught it; he top the tip off to slowly savoring the sugary sweetness between his teeth.

 

 

**Sans:** ”Eh...I wouldn’t want to bother my old man...He has enough on his place. Both the Human and his Gate to deal with...Maybe after the human leaves than maybe...”

 

**Stretch:** ”That’s good point. Hey... you want another bottle before we bleep up on out of here?”

 

**Sans:** ”Nah I wanna save one just in case.”

 

**Stretch:** ”Okay see you up stairs then?”

 

**Sans:** ”Yup”

 

 

As Stretch bleeped first and then soon after Sans. As he was looking around the corners once more before he did.

 

==========================Red and Edge POV==========================

 

As Red was still in bed as he has nothing better to do. Since the event with the human. He didn’t want to hurt anybody. Or ever having to deal with his brother. As well as the humanl; until they are back on their feet. And he knows for damn sure to drive if they ever asked for Edge to pick them up again. Red has his phone out playing his usual zombie game. As his brother kicked in the door into their room in a fits of rage as usual. 

 

**Red:** ”Eh’ hey bro...So what stuck up your ass this time?....Did Stretch did’ his usual bad punn’s again’? Or did Blue caught you again with being disrespectful to one of our house brothers?”

 

**Edge:** ”NO BROTHER. IF THAT WEAKLING BLUE AND THE UNBEARABLE WALKING COPY OF MINE ISN’T EVEN WITHIN MY SIGHT...WHICH WAS QUITE ODD. MOSTLY WE BUMP IN DURING THIS TIME. BUT BACK ON TO THE TOPIC OF HOW IM INFATUATED AS OF NOW IS THE KITCHEN!”

 

**Red:** ”What’s wrong with the kitchen this time’? They were out of your usual?”

 

**Edge:** ”NO NO NO...BOTH CHEFS WEREN’T THERE TO PREPARE THE POWERFUL EDGE NEED HIS NOURISHMENT. THAT OR MY PERFORMANCE WITH OTHERS TODAY AS WELL TRAIN WILL GO UNDER NOTICE! ”

 

**Red:** ”Well bro...They do need to stock the fridge with food to be able to feed all of us….it’s not like our fridge where it get magically restocked by stealing by the nearest grocery stores…”

 

**Edge:** ”I KNOW BROTHER.I WASN’T BORN YESTERDAY...BUT MOSTLY THEY HAVE SOMETHING LEFT BEHIND FOR THE OTHERS. BUT NOTHING SO FAR. WHICH I’M QUITE FAMISHED. THAT’S WHY I CAME UP HERE TO REQUEST YOU TO MAKE ME SOMETHING. SINCE EVERYBODY ELSE IS BUSY DOING SOMETHING DURING MY TIME OF NEED!!”

 

**Red:** ”Bro your old enough to make your own...And besides I’m not your freaking maidEN.”

 

Edge didn’t take to kindly that his brother was oddly enough no obeying his commands lately. As his brother was about to say his next few words. He took him from his jacket and picked him up. Red was fighting back more than before. As Edge was about to say something. There was an idea to take his brother out to get food; as he did earn a punishment to be with him to be disobeying him by getting him to pay for his meal and such.

 

===========================During the Incident========================

 

========================Doc and Beaker POV==========================

 

As Beaker and Doc were upstairs in their room to get some form of sleep. They were up for two days up all night with nothing but coffee in their system. PH went back to his corridors to sleep as well; since his roommate Dings were out in the garden with the rest.

 

Beaker sat into his lounge chair as the bed was too far. Doc went in face first onto the pillow as the bed would help with his sore back. Sadly it didn’t last long as an hour passed by. There was a sudden knock as Doc was answering the door. As Beaker was out of it. The guest at the door was Galaxy with a slight frown even though he tried his hardest to stay calmed with them. 

 

**Galaxy:** ”I’m sincerely sorry for the abrupt knocking. But Gaster has informed me to gather everyone up to go outside for a bit.”

 

**Doc:** ”It’s quite alright, so what's the idea of going out so early? Lunch won’t be ready within another hour?”

 

**Galaxy:** ”I know but he wants us to have a quick get together and an outdoor drill for us to do. It something we haven’t talked about. And today is a wonderful day for it. And also you guys are the last one I have to get you guys down and out.”

 

**Doc:** ”Okay give me a minute to wake up Beaker.”

 

As he shuffles to Beaker and softly moved his shoulder from his lounge chair. He slowly jolted as he noticed it was his brother waking him up.

 

 

**Beaker:** ”Oh brother. I..I’m sorry...Did I over sleep again?”

 

**Doc:** ”Nah. I’m just waking you up. Galaxy informed me that Gaster has a drill for us outside. And I don’t want you to miss it.”

 

 

Beaker got up and straighten his shirt and then they both followed Galaxy out of the house and onto the grassy knoll. A lot of others were in almost a small group forms around the house. Which Doc was wondering why not gather everyone in just a big group? Then there was sirens blaring on the inside as the door were closing in for security measures. Doc and the group he was standing by with Galaxy were confused and shocked. Galaxy instead make their presents know to tell the group of what is happening at this moment.

 

==========================Red and Edge POV==========================

 

As they got back with not only just food. The convertible had bags full of clothing and other things in black bags “Spencers” and “BD n’ ” the last two words was covered by the other bags thankfully. As they were at the bottom of the gate pressing to be let open. As they were sitting idle for a few minutes.

 

**Red:** ”Eh...What’s taking them this long to let us in...”

 

**Edge:** ”THIS IS UNACCEPTABLY SLOW AND LAZY FOR OTHER TO BE THIS SLUGGISH IN THEIR PERFORMANCE. IT’S ALMOST TIME FOR OUR LUNCHEON?...AND OUR STUFF WILL BE QUITE HOT AS WELL OUR LEFTOVERS FROM THE MALL”

 

As Red yet again buzzed the button for the second time. Still no answers from anybody from the other side.

 

**Red:** ”Okay there has to be ‘ somethin’ going on. This isn’t like before where we set back all the alarms for that one prank...”

 

**Edge:** ”I COULDN’T AGREE MORE BROTHER. I RATHER TELEPORT US OVER IF THIS TAKE A BIT FURTHER BUT. I RATHER FORCABLE OPEN AND NOT WASTE TO MUCH OF MY ENERGY FOR THE SMALLEST THING. ”

 

Boss was on the other side yelling out something. But the voice box made it harder for them to understand. As Edge was getting very impatience. He then used his magic by force. To forcibly open it making them slightly bent. But they forgot about the tire strip was still up. So if magical users pry open the gate then the tire strip would be the next action to stop the vehicle where they are at. Edge was furious as both front tires were out of service to go any further. So they instead were about to teleport just about the front door but there was a barrier teleporting them yards away from the house.

  
  


===========================Baker and Roller POV=======================

 

They ran into Muffet and Tuffet as they were walking in to stock up of ingredients as well. As Baker and Roller were done getting their groceries. As they both have carts full of supplies.

 

**Muffet:** ”Ohuhuhu~ Hey Baker. Roller~”

 

**Tuffet:** ”What bring you two out of your long ride here?”

 

**Baker:** ”Shortage of supplies”

 

**Roller:** ”AND TO IMPRESS OUR NEW GUEST AS WELL~”

 

**Muffet:** ”OOOoo~ Is it another pain from another timeline?”

 

**Tuffet:** ”Or is it another Human?...If Red and the others didn’t scared them off again...”

 

**Baker:** ”Nah another brethren would make me move out of the home Hahaha”

 

**Roller:** ”AND AS FOR HUMAN YES. BUT THEY HAVE STAYED FOR A WHILE THOUGH. AFTER THEIR RUN IN WITH RED AND HIS BROTHER. I SWEAR THOSE TWO NEED TO BE CAREFUL BEFORE HE HAVE TO HOUSE ANOTHER HUMAN IN NEED FROM THEIR RECKLESS DRIVING...”

 

**Tuffet:** ”I’m surprised they survived to Red and Edge driving. I hope they have a good recovery.”

 

**Muffet:** ”I hope they learn their lesson that driving that recklessly would cause them to have unwanted visitors...Are you two sure they are not a threat.”

 

**Roller:** ”WHO THE HUMAN?”

 

**Muffet:** ”OOOoo~ No deary Red and Edge of course. But I was only kidding. Also if that human tends to stay to help with you. Since you and the others were looking for a housekeeper and helper.”

 

**Baker:** ”I hope so they are very impressive so far. She helped us with cleaning and had suggested another item for the menu for lunch... Which speaking of; we have to sadly cut this conversation short. Since we have about an hour. And you know how long driving takes us.”

 

**Roller:** ”OH YEA WE SHOULD, BROTHER. WE WOULDN’T WANT THEM TO WAIT ANY LONGER.”

 

As both Baker and roller said their goodbyes; as well as Muffet and Tuffet. Muffet noticed ever since you haven’t messaged back if you gotten home. Also within this week you haven’t came over to their little coffee shop. And then suddenly with this new human in their home which Baker used female pronouns. But she shook it off as a coincidence.

 

Both Baker and Roller got the van filled up with their groceries. And making sure everything isn’t gonna topple over the fragile bread and fruits. As Baker started up the vehicle. They putter on to the road to their lovely home. As it would take about 20 minutes since they are in the back roads on a hill with trees for miles as it kept them solitude by others. 

 

When they arrived there. There was Edge and Red vehicle parked in the gates as they were not there. Since both doors were ajar as well as the gates. Baker had to use his magic to move the car over to side. As they made their way up on the hill; while avoiding the spike by driving to the grass patch around it. As the white birch trees that covered the house they were coming home to. To them they didn’t wonder at all about Red and Edge car idle at the end of the driveway. Once they got there; they noticed everybody was standing outside of the house. As there was suddenly a blaring noise as they stopped a few feet away. Soon they got out leaving the van behind as they gather with the other asking what’s going on?

 

========================Father and Mother POV========================

 

They were on the road for a while to get to your apartment. Your mother called up your phone to see where your at. So instead of waiting in the front lobby. Your phone rang three times and went into voice mail. As your father heard it he had an idea that on their phone plan. Since your parents offering you to pay for your phone and phone bills. 

 

He had a service to track your phone if either your phone was lost, dead and would be able to track the last signal before it lost. Which his cell provider sent him the location to his GPS. As he looked an before and after he remember your location. It went from 25 mins to 45 mins?

 

**Father:** ”45 mins! Did she moved without telling us? Oi!- I’m gonna have a talking with her!”

 

**Mother:** ”Sweetie just focus on the road. And plus I’ll talk to her while you get the bag to the hotel room. If were able to change hotels? I know how you get and it never turns out good when both you and her are in a heated argument.”

 

**Father:** ”And you think you and your sandals would make her talk?”

 

Your mother kept herself quiet as she looked down in her bag of one of her sandals for punishment. As she sweated a bit that; he knew what your mother reasoning was to visit. She missed you so much as well as Dad. But not as much as the family dog. Which he always sits by your door to your old room.

 

As they arrived to the location. What was off putting to them was the bent gate. The car that got pushed to its side with both front tires spiked. The dog was getting louder as it too felt something was very wrong. The gates opening was enough for the truck to go through as they followed the path of tire prints in the grass to avoid the embedded spikes. Your mother was in full mother mode as her native tongue spoke instead. She too felt something was a bit bizarre as there wasn’t any air moving.

 

**Mother:** ” Finn está actuando muy mal ... ¿Crees que está sintiendo algo malo alrededor de esta parte?

 

*Finn is acting very off....Do you think it's sensing something bad around these part?* ”

 

**Father:** ”I know what you mean but let’s take it slow and on high alert around here. We would want to cause a scene to bring attention...”

 

As they drove normal speed up the hill of the trails of trees leading to the house; as well as groups of random monster on each sides. What made them stop a few feet was the van that was parked up. Blocking there way any further. Some were focused on them while the others still on the building. As they rolled down the window as two tall skeletons made their way towards the truck. One was over by your father was Stretch as he was kinda hoodie which made you dad unsettled by that. But he talked calmly at him. As for your mother she had Roller. But Roller was getting the high tension vibes off of her as she was speaking tongue still. So he instead brought over Maracas. Since he spoke the same as her. The Siren made everything hard to hear so everyone had to speak up; almost yelling.

 

**Father:** ”Excuse me son. Do you know what’s going on here that everyone was out of the building and what’s with the siren?”

 

**Stretch:** ”Oh! Are you the human’s parents? Well at the moment we are having a drill so it might be awhile until it's done! Also if your looking for your kid; they should be around somewhere. ”

 

**Father:** ”Thank you!”

 

As your mother had the conversation with a fluent speaking Spanish skeleton having a as calm of a conversation.

 

 

**Mother:** ” ¿La has visto? Ella es mi hija; Estamos aquí para visitarla. Si la has visto en alguna parte?

*Have you seen her? She is my daughter; we are here to visit her. If you have spotted her anywhere?* ”

 

**Maracas:** ”

¿OH? ASÍ QUE ESTA ES TU HIJA HUMANA Y NO LA HE VISTO TAN LEJOS. PERO TIENEN UNA MIRADA ALREDEDOR. SI NECESITA AYUDA PARA HABLAR CON ALGUIEN, DEJÉME SABER QUE PODEMOS AYUDARLE A ENCONTRARLA.¿BUENO? YO, EL ÚLTIMO MARACAS LO AYUDO A ENCONTRAR A SU HIJA HUMANA!

*OH? SO THIS IS YOUR HUMAN DAUGHTER AND NO I HAVEN'T SEEN HER SO FAR. BUT HAVE A LOOK AROUND. IF YOU NEED HELP IN TALKING WITH ANYONE LET ME KNOW WE CAN HELP YOU TO FIND HER. OKAY? I, THE HELPFUL MARACAS WELL HELP YOU FIND YOUR HUMAN DAUGHTER!*”

 

 

Both of your parents got out. But had to leave Finn behind because since he is a dog. And they don’t want to cause a ruckus with these monster. They had the car on since it was quite hot out. Your mother was the first to bolted into the crowd of skeleton as want to find you so bad. Yelling out your name. As your father went to the other side. Hopefully to find you before your mother.

  
  


==========================Gaster’s POV============================

 

It took a few minutes for everyone to get prepared. As Galaxy got the 3rd floor and Papi had 2nd floor. Beast went to the other building nearby if any of them were not thinking of going back to the main building. Chef, Tempo and Jazz took Seal and the others on 1st floor out by the theater building. PH, Garterbelt, Wings and Dings. Were at each sides of the house making sure everyone got out and making sure out of range as well.

 

As for Cog and net. When everyone was out of their way. They have settled up traps and such. If He had gotten out of the basement and into the main hall. If Flowey would try to get any of the doors unlocked without setting off bombs. As well as trip wires that leads to spike to scythes. Cog called in for Boss that they were ready. Boss then chimed in to Gaster that they were all set to go. 

 

Gaster started off with the levers closing off all opening before the announcement.The doors took them awhile to reach to sealing them up. As Boss voice were spoken out from inner comes; while the alarms blared from all sides. To Gasters surprised that Flowey in his state. which in his new form than his monster form. As Flowey decided to come out of the office. He was running in a state of panic? As he was then half way up the stairs.

 

Gaster then got around the corner to not be found out. To make it back into his office. But instead he wanted to see how the other soul was in the examination room. He slowly opened it to get inside. There was a blaring sounds so here had to increase his Soul sense as he searched around the room. He turned on a switch to also see the surroundings. Then there was a sudden explosion as Flowey just triggered the first trap. He quickly search and not waste any second from now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting that the Human had multiple colors of souls. All within a span of interacting huh?
> 
> I hope your loving what your reading so far.
> 
> And i noticed I haven't even listed out characters that the Reader saw so far.
> 
> I just need to type them all out so i could just copy and paste them without typing all of it XD


	14. Snuffed and Grayed out

Chapter 13: Snuffed and Grayed out

 

**====================Reader’s POV====================**

 

As you were weeping in the corner your room. There the door opened as something came in quickly like black smog. You stood quite. And you were hoping it wasn’t anybody else that is friends with the soul snatching jerk. As the black smog than formed a figure as it turned on a light. You knew who it was as his familiar face came into light. You shout it out.

 

 **Your Squeaky Voice:** ”Gaster!”

 

You flower body burrowed towards him as you were excited to see him. It felt so long in this monster body. As you’re about to say something. There was an large explosion. Which stunned you in place that made you popped up in front of him. To his concern he noticed you. He had a smile at first but then sank into a slight frown. He was wondering why you looked like this.

 

 **Your Squeaky Voice:** ”Huh? What’s wrong...Oh wait I bet you didn’t know it was me. Hahah..eh?...Well I’m fine now... See.I’m Just a bit different…”

 

 **Gaster:** ”YN...How did you..But I saw you...But that doesn’t make sense...I thought Flowey killed you?...”

 

 **Your Squeaky Voice:** ”I know what your feeling right now...And yes I know I thought so too..But somehow I got Chara’s Monster Soul inside of me....though...That changed my appearance into...This....But I know how I might be back to normal...But I don’t know how hard would it be getting back my Soul…...”

 

 **Gaster:** ”If we could do that then we don’t have to reset...If that’s what happened to you then for sure we could bring you back to normal…”

 

 **Your Squeaky Voice:** I hope so as well...Because it’s nice to be a Monster...But I’m still not used to the fact ….I’m short goddamn it! Holy Bees for me to go and on my bed. It super exhausting. It takes me eons to get to burrowing from one end to another. And besides that I couldn't see half the time so what's the point.”

 

Gaster feeling has shifted to being sadden to almost giggling at your reaction of your first time being a Monster.

 

 **Your Squeaky Voice:** ” If I was back in my Human Vessel I could of kick the seeds out of Chara when I had the chance. I know my friends calls me shorty but come on!”

 

Gaster then was into fit laughter. As he then bends down to give you a lift. Which your vines wrapped around his open palm. You pouted as he then puts you on his shoulders.

 

 **Gaster:** ”There, that's better My Dear?”

 

 **Your Squeaky Voice:** ”Better yea, I can finally get a better view...But I really do wish I have my body back...If I do slowing you guys down...please for the sake of your own ...leave me behind so you guys could do;what you need to do...”

 

 **Gaster:** ”We’ll see once we get up stairs to see how the others are holding.”

 

 **Your Squeaky Voice:** ”I kinda figured there was more than just you. Which smart move on you...Also...Did you laugh at my misery Gaster!? I heard you snickering like you did before.”

 

Your face was glaring as Gaster as you remember the laughing fit he did when you were talking about your struggles. Gaster noticed you glaring as he was sweating purple sweat on his skull. As he stuttered.

 

 **Gaster:** ”There..aa..a time and a place to..talk about that later.”

 

 **Your Squeaky Voice:** ”F...Fine. I don’t know how to help you.. other than my screeching could stunt Chara for a bit”

 

 **Gaster:** ”Did you learn anything else within that new Vessel?.”

 

 **Your Squeaky Voice:** ”I wish I could know how to you my root? stem? Vines? But I could do this now.”

 

You shot out a single seed. Which didn’t do any damage to the chair.

 

 **Gaster:** ”That might pester him...I hope it improve once we get up..Maybe fear and being into fighting situation might unlock something”

 

 **Your Squeaky Voice:** ”Like Poke’mon?”

 

 **Gaster:** ”Pokemewhat??”

 

 **Your Squeaky Voice:** ”Nevermind..uh why not we go upstairs...What are you gonna do with me?”

 

He walked towards the door and stood there for an answer.

 

 **Gaster:** ”Well my idea is to get you out of here. And we take care of them problem. How does that sound?”

 

 **Your Squeaky Voice:** ” That does sounded safer for me. But... I feel more responsible for him...He took my soul and I didn’t stop him... ”

 

 **Gaster:** ”I know that My Dear...But we need for everyone including yourself to be out of harm's way...”

 

 **Your Squeaky Voice:** ” If that's what for the best. I’ll go along with it. You and the others better be safe. I don’t care if my Soul gets destroyed. I rather this evil being to be stopped. I want this nightmare to be over...”

 

As he open the door there was a portal? It shows the main floor from above second floor railing. He stepped in and your whole body tingled. As you made to the other side. You were shaking like a leaf. As you shook it off. Then there was a few more explosion coming from below.

 

Chara was facing Net as his arrows coated with fire magic? Chara only has a knife. As for Boss he was on the other side of the second floor perched on the railing in sight like a vulture. Cogs was in the far left setting up another floor trap. Net was trapped in the corner as he used his bow to guard from Chara’s knife. Boss then jumped off from the railing to break Chara away from knife. Though Chara jumped back far enough to start lunging again.

 

Gaster had went to the door that was a bit further by sprinting to the end of the hall. He let off as he got enough air to reach the door leading to the back yard. As he landed that created noise for Chara to noticed him. Chara’’s ruby eyes then lose interest in Boss. Even though Boss had teleport a Blaster in front of you guys. Only to be ducked underneath. As his knife sliced under it. Creating another loud explosion.

 

As the Blaster exploded. Both your and Gaster were separated as your root got untangled from the blast wave being harsh and close by. Your body slammed to the wall. As you grunt. Chara then aimed towards you. As he snatched you up. Which shortly after he had his knife hand winced a bit of pain? But then he was back to normal as he stared at you with a slight annoyance.

 

Gaster from the blast was slammed against the door far too hard to get up. The handle of it driven onto his spine had cracked a bit as the sound of “Crack” echo out the handle was driven onto his spine had cracked a bit as the sound of “Crack” echo out. His recovery to get up fast enough to get you was very slim.

 

Chara had the knife held at you neck? As he proclaim for everyone to stop. Before he would dust me. Your breathing was a bit shallow from the wind knocked out of you.

 

 **Chara:** ”OH lookie who **_I GOT HERE_ ** ~ Hello~ It’s been awhile since you came back to me...And it was a perfect time too~ I need a little... **_LUV POWER_ **”

 

 **Your Squeaky Voice:** ”Luv....What...Do you...Mean..by that?”

 

Gaster got up as he heard both voices as he had his head up. But Boss go to him to get him up off the ground. But as soon as Boss wasn’t blocking his view. He saw the knife going up and striked you down.

 

 **Chara:** ”Here... **_I’ll SHOW YOU~_ **”

 

 **Gaster:** ”NO!”

 

Your reaction to the knife above; as it strikes you down with a red light surrounding your vision. All you felt was a hot metallic slice. Your scream echos as the darkness came to sight. You open your eyes again as infinite darkness was all you could see. You float around into it. Everything felt cold and lonely. As you kept staying in the same spot. You reacted to your face where Chara had killed you. As it felt like it never cut sliced through. There was no line. Nothing to indicate it. As you sat there which felt like forever. You kicked your legs as if you were swimming as there was something faint far in the distance below? As you then turned your body down into a dive? What it felt like there is no dimension of if you’re going down or you're just stuck there. But the sound was getting slightly closer than before as you kept kicking downwards.

 

**======================Gaster’s POV======================**

 

As he saw the knife going down. There was a handful of dust covering the surrounding air as Chara was deeply laughing as he then now has the Monster Soul in your place. It floated there for a moment as he shoved it into his chest. As a rays of pastel colors surround the main hall in. And it slowly grew dim as the color reverted back into Chara chest. He turned around as his head was looking down making his hair covered his facial expression. They had a hollow echoey laughter as is slowly built up.

 

Chara head slowly goes up showing a normal face as he open his eyes to Gaster and Boss. There was a vast dark hollow eye sockets. The darkness spilling behind as his smile showing the dark mass spewing out covering his body. As he was being encase into a dark cocoon; while his legs wasn’t. It didn’t took long as tendrils of black vines as it was covered in red thorns. They both latched onto each side of the corners of the building as he body slowly lifted off the ground.

 

Boss had to get Gaster far away as they were close to Chara. As he glided towards the main door. As it was still closed from being locked down.

 

 **Boss:** ”We need to all get out. We need a back up plan ASAP.”

 

 **Gaster:** ”If we do that. We would released this thing out to the world….And then what….Just for everyone to be dusted….Gone forever…..We just need to hide in here….Until we figure out something…..”

 

 **Boss:** ”Your mind may be right….But could the 4 of us do. We will be losing energy to proved magic...”

 

 **Gaster:** ”We just need to wear it down….So this might be a long battle…..”

 

Chara face slowly but surely formed into a box. As the glass was forming around his head. As the cocoon shattered as the forming odds shape red fleshy butterfly. But as it open from the bottom. It formed into teeth like mouth. As for the wing slowly opened? As eye were staring at everyone from his site. As for his legs retracted into his body. And slowly snaking out became metallic and tube like slowly morphing around the butterflies. Another pair of tendrils shot out from under as it formed his hands. Same pitched black vies with red thorns forming as claw. They became jaggit and sharp. Which slowly took its first swiped at Boss and Gaster. But Boss was quick about it and side stepped it to the left wing of the building as both Cogs and Net pursued behind them to hide as well.

 

Chara voice now sounding more hollow and yet glitchy. As someone put a filter on it. His screen slowly turned on with white static screen. As a dark laughter echoed throughout the house.

 

 **Chara:** ” **H̷̛̩͗a̸̹̘͑h̵̛̺̤͝ȁ̵̗͎͋ḥ̶̛͓̚a̸̬̽̚ ̸̬̃W̷̖͇͑h̸̦̥̓e̸͔͇̊̌r̴͇̕ẻ̴͉͝ ̶̹͂͘a̴̤̭͛r̴̦̔e̵̩̼̿ ̸̪͒͒a̵̧̓l̴̬̔l̶̯̒͑ ̵͎̆ģ̶̾̑o̶̲̾ñ̵͕͆n̴̤̿a̷̡͐ ̵̞̓ͅh̸̦͌͜͠i̶̳̚ḑ̸̥͐ȅ̸̙ ̶͑̔͜á̵̬̈́t̴͉̋?̵̼̒ ̵̢̑I̸̩̕’̶̺͛m̸̺̗͑ ̴̊͐ͅe̵̖̣͆́v̸̠̺̓e̸̗͐̉r̵͈̈́̔ỹ̷̛͙ẃ̷̤h̴̟̥͆̚e̷̖̫͌͝r̸̫͉͠e̵̬͛̈́ ̴̱͛̏f̵̫͆r̷̤͌ơ̶̢͍m̵̬̕ ̸̫̟̉e̸̫͕̓͗v̴̥͊e̵̢ṟ̴̋̚y̸̧̆ ̵̭͓̀c̸̫̍̚o̶̙̰̓r̵̤͗ń̷͉e̸̲̗͌r̶̯̐.̷͖́͐.̴̣̔͜.̴̨̰̃͘T̴̹̮̐ḫ̷̗̌͘ȩ̴̈́̕ř̵̭è̶̫’̷̗̺̌̓s̶͚̥̚ ̸̦̘̄ī̸͎̤̎s̸̬̺̔ ̵͎̬͐N̶̢͖̉̚ó̴̲̆ ̷͎̮̈e̴͔̪̊͘s̷̮̋c̶̞͇͑̿ȃ̵̾͜ͅṗ̵̳e̴̡̖͂͊ ̴̖͈̾f̷̳͝ȓ̶͈̼o̶̠̘͂̒m̷̝̍̔ ̷̭͛͠m̷͎̬̍̄ẹ̴̈̈** **~**

 ***Hahaha where are all gonna hide at? I'm everywhere from every corner...There is No escape from me~*** ”

 

As his echo laughter goes throughout again making the floors quake the chandeliers shattered as Boss and the rest made there way towards the basement yet. Nowhere to run. Boss had put Gaster down onto your bed. Net went to work on healing him. Gaster was hitting himself mental that he couldn’t prevent that event to that extreme.

 

His mind slow-moed you being slowly cut onto your face. Killing you with just one swipe. He actually wished none of this would of happened. He wished for a lot of thing that shouldn't happened toward you and everyone involving.

 

His cell was ringing when he felt the vibration in his coat pocket. His son “Sans” was projecting on the screen. Cog took it out of Gaster hand; as Gaster needed his rest. Cogs then heard Sans but Cogs told him that Gaster is resting and he is willing for him to give Gaster the message. Cogs nodded as he then said “Thank you I’ll tell him that” And he hung up and placed it onto his desk.

 

 **Cogs:** ”So your sons has told me that Frisk has arrived; as well as the Humans parent? What should we do now since we are trapped underneath the overgrown weed?.”

 

 **Gaster:** ”Hhhmm… I was thinking about a reset. But ….I don’t know so far...My mind is still buzzing….We should but would it work?....Now im all in a bind that this might not actually work...”

 

 **Boss:** ”Damn it Gaster!...We don’t have much time. I rather we restart like we all agreed on...What changed your mind so suddenly!....That or that human had poison your judgement as well...”

 

 **Gaster:** ”You lead them out of this....”

 

 **Boss:** ”THEIR DEAD! AND LOOKED WHAT THEY CREATED!....Your out of the plan. I’m gonna call them back to rest now...Fuck this Bullshit wait any longer...”

 

As Boss grabbed hold of Gaster cell to call Sans. As Gaster was wiggling out of arms from Net. Even though it was for the best for Gaster. As Cog was also what this plan to work. So he had to hold down Gaster. Boss heard the first ring as it went through. Sans Deadpan voice rang out as Boss told him it was him and not his own father.

 

 **Boss:** ”Ask Frisk to rest when they are ready...It is a good time before it gets out of hand...”

 

 **Sans:** ”Sure thing....”

 

As Sans audible voice told Frisk. But Sans was dead silence for a bit as he. Sans came back with a cold and stale voice. As nothing had happened so far. Gaster face was darken as he knew something was wrong. As Both Cogs and Net stop putting force to Gaster on the bed as nothing was happening. There wasn’t no sign of the noise of gears stopping or anything. As they all went through rests before.

 

 **Boss:** ”Sans?....What’s with the stalling….Did they pressed it or not?.....”

 

=========================Sans POV=========================

 

As Sans told Frisk to push the RESET button once they get setup. But as they did Sans felt a violent tug on his sleeve as Sans was looking up on the house. He looked down and noticed the RESET button was all grayed out. Frisk had a ghost face as he pushed it to try and nothing felt right. There wasn’t a warm or even gravity of time stopping.

 

Sans and Frisk are both sweating while both pale. Sans then heard Boss yelling back into the other end demanding an answer of why it isn’t resetting. He placed his skull to respond back to Boss.

 

 **Sans:** ”Nothin’...The RESET button is….Grayed out?.....”

 

There was silence on the other side as he responded to his demand of the problem. Sans was trying to figure what is going on. That they need the RESET so bad and why the RESET had no color like the other button. He took Frisk as he told Toriel sorry as he bleep to the Theater to open the door to use his shortcut to the basement door. Which that worked only around the barrier. He entered as it took everyone in there by surprised. Gaster was on the bed with both hands to his skull as he knew that something was up.

 

Boss was in the corner that there was a punched shape hole as he about fed up with this universe. Net leaned back onto the wall with his head sunken into his armor. As for Cogs tapping his cane with his feet trying to process this dilemma. Sans then put Frisk down as then they ran up to Gaster; as Sans sat next to his father.

 

 **Gaster:** ”I don’t know what to do from here...”

 

 **Sans:** ”There has to be someway...So tell me this...Why didn’t you tell us anything event happening underneath us?...”

 

 **Gaster:** ”Sadly my son it just happened…. and I didn’t check or prevented it to let this go further….”

 

 **Sans:** ”I guessed it’s gonna be the hard way huh?...”

 

=========================Frisk POV=========================

 

Gaster didn’t even want this to be true as he nodded to Sans. Which Frisk was hugging him as much as he could. Which Gaster appreciated Frisk so much for the comfort. Frisk then heard something from another room like there was music?

 

They go off the bed as they quickly open the door to check if Chara didn’t happen to made it to the basement. As meaning his creepy vines. So far there was a clearing as they tip toe there way next door. As door was open for once. As the door opened. There was light flashing underneath something.

 

Frisk then slowly but surely took precaution as they stepped on the floor for no traps and such. The light got brighter as there was something underneath the desk? They bent down to fished it out from under. It was a cellphone. That was quite big and bulky than theirs.

 

They were about to go back. Only to see one of Chara’s vines slithering around trying to feel Frisk. As they backed up while not to make any noise as the tendril went around every corner it could felt up. Frisk was then knocking the wall behind them as Sans open the door to that side and onto the closet next to Frisk. Frisk rushed into the magical portal door. Landing on Sans as Frisk was trying to tell Sans something.

 

Sans was confused while trying to slow down Frisk so then they don’t get to exhausted.

 

 **Frisked signed out** : “I have found a cell and it looks like someone was text this”

 

As Frisk waved it into his face. Which Gaster notice who that belongs to. As Gaster got off the bed and then asked Frisk for the phone. Frisk gave to him kindly. As Frisk knew what Gaster would do. There was a wall of text of someone else messaging you. But it didn’t have a number or anything.

 

=========================Gaster POV=========================

 

Gaster than was reading what was on wall of text. It looks like someone from another side as they described how dark and cold and vast it was. Was this you messaging on the other side? Which he then unlocked your phone by fingering the motion as he was you. Which Gaster was sweating so much. As he never know your code or even asked? As he was about to text; but there was the next message spelled out.

 

 _??? 💬_ “I can sense you Gaster…

 

 _??? 💬_ I can sense your soul…

 

 _??? 💬_ And that how I found this…”


	15. A Dark Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far this is gonna be a split chapter for a bit.  
> Chapter 14-16 
> 
> Because If I made just two they would both be 5000+ words  
> and that would be too much for reading lol
> 
> Also editing it wouldn't take as long XD

Chapter 14: ~~A Dark Path~~

 

=====================Reader Pov=====================

As you were diving deeper? The sound was getting louder. It sounded like a familiar ringtone. After a while there was a soft flashing of a phone screen. 

 

**Your Thought:** ”A phone? In the middle of the nowhere? “

 

As the phone symbol was making a visible road. Once you turned you body a bit as you felt a shift of gravity suddenly but slowly brought you to the the end. It felt solid like flooring. As you then bend over to pick up the phone that was As you were still floating in mid gravity? Even gravity existed in this vast darkness.

 

**Your Thought:** ”Is this where my phone was the whole time?” 

 

You inspected the phone a bit. The thickness on this device is quite older.

 

**Your Thought:** ”This is quite an older model? It still has the old keyboard slider I use to have. So who’s phone it is?”

 

You fiddle with screen. As it turned on again. It had a number flashing . The middle and ending numbers looks familiar. You were trying to remember. But you forgot your phone is automatic to remember it for you. So you instead focus on opening it. 

 

**Your Thought:** ”I’m gonna shit my pants if it’s my own pass-code but we will see. At least it’s something.”

 

Your code in usual pass-code on your phone. Which was a 4-number code. It denied it. Which that was good. This phone must be here for a reason for you to find it. Your tired check how many number do you have to figure out. As you pushed the number 1. As the pass-code for this one was 10 code password. 

 

**Your Voice:** ”ARE YOU SERIOUS?! WHO HAS 10 NUMBER TO MEMORIZE. LET ALONE PASS THE 4 NUMBER PASS-CODE!?” 

 

As you then took as cautious step forward. The floor was still solid in front of you. So then took small steps until you figure out how the path forms. For a few feet you had to turn back a bit. You wished there was something to make the floor visible. Like some game you remember dust, sand anything that can cover the path. But you didn’t have anything but this ...Phone. You then noticed the camera icon on the phone; when you pressed the power button. 

 

**Your Voice:** ”Hhhhmmm...It’s worth a shot?”

 

You the pressed the camera and then it open. You forgot back then the camera is very accessible then now. You then turned on the flash mode as you then took a few shot of the floor? As the flash happened. Nothing on the floor was reflective. But as soon as the image on the phone appeared. There was a faint outline. So instead you took a few more in front while around yourself. With all of the photo you saw. There was a map in your mind as you followed the faint lighting by thought. You took your time as your step echoed? 

 

**Your Thought:** ”Huh? Even there isn’t walls this place can echo sounds?”

 

For the next few pictures. You noticed there was a flat wall surface to your left  as you were on this path for a while. You pressed your finger on it a bit. The surface had some rough textures while it was cold. You took more along the side of that wall. As the screen presented the picture. There was a long wall as well as the flooring. It was all solid for a while. 

 

But there was something protruding on the wall that's a few feet. As you move one hand along the walls; as other hand was taking a picture a few steps just in case. You stopped when you finally got to thing that was bulging out. You safely put the phone in your breast pocket. As both of your hands were tracing around the edges. It was flat for a while but in the middle there was tail? Maybe a plug or an exposed wires? You grabbed hold of it and moved it a bit. It was loose? So you draw up the tail. The end of it was a plug end. It black prongs are hard to indicate. So then you fished out the phone and took a picture of the prongs. It was circular with three random rounded ends. So then instinctively you took a picture or two around the bottom. There wasn’t any wall plug or hold of sort. 

 

**Your Thought:** ” So there’s a plug? Where could the outlet be at?” 

 

You remember one time the college you attend to had outlets just above for like screen panels and lighting. As you took a few more on the side. There was one but on the other side of it was a switch? 

 

**Your Thought:** ”If there is a switch then there’s must be light?”

 

As you plugged it in the outlet. You flicked the switch as there was a bit of light illuminated from above? And below as well. It brighten the walls and floor; as well as the ceiling? Everything that was illuminating was worn down. Grungy, cracked and aged. Like somebody had painted over certain parts of the screens with black matte paint. To not create any sort of shine. 

 

**Your Thought:** ”It looks like a hospital? Maybe a house?...” 

 

As you walked past the first screen. The screen turned on as the static white noise came from it as the screen was also static fuzz. It spook you as it made you jolt forward. And another screen turned on from behind. Which made you turned around. All the noise does made it echo loudly down this corridor. As you kept moving forwards to get out of it. And you didn’t want to stay long before whoever place this is. It maybe be abandon. But a chill went up your spine. As the sounds behind you was getting louder within the white noise. 

 

The further you ran more of the screen continued to turned on. As then you noticed a dark corner to turn to. Which you quickly turned into it. As your back hit the wall. You slowly slide down. You were catching breath. Every time you breathed. You feel a slight pinch on your side. 

 

**Your Thought:** ”Fuck it’s been a while since I last ran like that. I need to calm my breathing and get ready for another run. Either down here if there is an end? Or maybe back on track.” 

 

As you steady your breathing a bit. There was steps coming from afar. You put a hand over on your mouth to soften the hitched breathing still. You turn you gaze to the lit area. As there was some fuzzy figure in a lab coat walking the past you. As it continued further down. You then peered out a bit as the figure didn’t took a notice of you there. Since that dark hallway you took was still visible. 

 

You waited a bit as the figure was a few feet away from you. For some reason your soul is telling you wanted to follow. Even though that monster took it from you. But your mind said to run the opposite direction. 

 

You went with your soul. Since it never deceive you before. As you then followed the figure from a far distance. It turned into the door. Which the figure didn’t open it. They went straight through. You paced forward a bit. As you notice the door was unlocked. As the door open there was a lab in this room. It was ruined down. The screen was missing glass even though it still worked. The console panels were all scratched and cracked. As well as some of the buttons were missing. 

 

The figure was there. It was just standing there. Didn’t even reacted as the door slammed as well as you shrieked by the noise that broke the silent. You had your eyes closed as you were hoping to be caught as you put hands up ready to defend. But when nothing happened you open your lids slightly. 

 

**Your Thought:** ”Huh? They didn’t react to the sound?...Weird. I thought they did when they looked back.” 

 

You thought maybe they did heard you and they want you to let your guard down to get close. As you went to the left to look to see what they are looking at. The screen in front of them showed a footage camera. It had on someone. Like a small child going around searching through a lab.

 

**Your Thought:** ”A lab...It looks like this… The screens the floors even the hallways I’ve dipped into...But I didn’t see or hear no footsteps behind me?...What’s really going on?...Are these memories?....I know as hell these are not mine…Who thought are these?...” 

 

You noticed then the figure was taking out what looks like nothing in it’s hand. As for some reason what’s really off. They looked like they have something in their hand. And they are air pressing something that’s not there. As you blinked you noticed they were doing the same motion again. But then when you didn’t blink There was a sudden rewind? As the figure did it backwards.

 

**Your Thought:** ”Wait a minute….Are they trying to call someone?...”

 

You remembered the phone you found as you then put the pieces down. The phone you found was all the way back where you were. Everything you been to was a path that maybe this figure remembered. And the way it’s been not noticing you yelping and the door being open. And now seeing this figure pressing onto a device of some sort that isn’t there. 

 

**Your Thought:** ”This figure is missing their phone...But are they able to dial it...are they even real?...It doesn't hurt to try…”

 

You test out to see if they saw you be placing a hand in front of their face. Nothing as they did the same motion and ignoring your existence. 

 

**Your Thought:** ”Okay they are a holographic memory? Or something like that. Now I’m gonna try the phone”

 

As you placed the phone into his hand at the moment. While it was open. The phone went through his hand as it dropped. It was still in tacked; as you were picking it up in a frantic panic. 

 

**Your Voice:** ” Holy shit that scared me more; even though this isn’t my phone...Then what the fuck do I do?”

 

You were frustrated as now you have figure out that this phone belong to them. You muttered the next thing.

 

**Your Voice:** ”HHhmmm...Maybe I should mimic the motion next?...Why Am I muttering. It’s not like they are gonna hear me.”

 

You found a chair. Since the figure was quite tall. And your just a foot shy away from view. As you were next to them. You instead put the phone in place to see which number it pressed to see where to put them at. The finger pressed out the “10 number code” As you remembered the number a few time just in case. As then you synchronized with their movement. The phone unlock successfully. Which the figure stood the same motion.

 

**Your Voice:** ”Fucken finally! Maybe I’m able to call somebody...But who?...Am I dead?...I heard if people died and still texted to their loved ones because of grief…”

 

You were trying to remember your father or mother’s cellphone. But nothing. Other than that dumb song from the 80’s from Tommy Tutone.

 

**Your Voice:** ”Ugh...Fuck I can’t remember... I don’t remember my Dad’s number...As well as Mom’s...Maybe I’ll look and see who is on the contacts. Hopefully from their contacts; they might pick up...But I could call my cell since that I could so how remember that...Welp it doesn’t hurt to try. Better something than nothing…”

 

You then open up the phone dial. As you then plugged your phone in. It somehow the female robotic voice said “Phone does not exist. Please try again.” You then plugged in 911 to see if that goes through. Still the same. 

 

**Your Voice:** ”So I finally got it opened but...My number and even for the emergency number doesn’t even work.”

 

You were starting to get frustrated for all that. You looked at the phone from your grip as you were about to chuck it. But you sat down on the chair that you used it to look at the dialing number from this figure. Which he is still doing the same motions still. Your voice cracked as you felt your tears welling up. 

 

**Your Voice:** ”What do I do...I need something to guide me…”

 

There was yet another white noise. Which made a sudden rumble; as it shifted the chair underneath you. It slowly came to a stop as then the figure disappeared. You stood up from the chair and then went off to look to see where it went off to. As you rushed out to the door and when you stepped out. There wasn’t a floor underneath you. As your body felt the gravity taken you down into the vast abyss. It slowly came to a slow fall. Now back into the feeling of either mid floating or still slowly falling. You took out the phone this time to see how this surrounding looked like. If it gives you the same as the path before. 

 

You still had it in your hand. You know now the 10 number code; as you punched in the numbers. Then you got the camera app open. As you then took a few pictures to see what was really going on. A few you took from in front of you and a few more on your sides. Your hair still flowing up as you had your legs at an angle make sure when the next swift would happen. As you then looked through that last images you took. The few in front of you were just solid black. You went to the ones that you took from your side. It had a texture that was glossy and a wavy indents. It looked carved. 

 

Your hair now stopped floating as you then felt a sudden shift again. You braced yourself as the weight was a bit heavy. As your feet then felt solid ground again. You quickly took more photos to follow the path this time. By the end of the path. The same happened the panels and such were unplugged. As you un plugged them you started to notice without running away this time. As there wasn’t any white noise coming from them. 

 

It had video running; what it looks like a first person view. As they are looking at their parents? And it quickly changed to them looking at some friends. With all the short videos you saw on this screen. They were all smiling and such.

 

You looked at another monitor. This one had different it took a dark turn as some of their faces as the first were twisted. A bit to a point that you can hear what they were saying. “No body helped...Nobody came to aid me… I was going door to door asking for help...And nobody believed me...No even cops...They thought I was lying...So I ran away...Far away...Where nobody could find me…” Then you heard them screaming as they slipped and fell into a hole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Signal boost Time~  
> ==================  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleChix/pseuds/TurtleChix
> 
> She has a new Undertale Fan fiction. Birdtale. This AU is very interesting. And she is giving them a lot of love for this AU.  
> As well as her longer Undertale Fan fiction A Hopeful Soul and When Lonely souls Collide. Cute, light heart; but if you like really long chapters to read. Those two are the best.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/pseuds/TheMsource
> 
> OMG If you like soft and Hard smut this one is really tasty ~
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_McTrash/pseuds/Trash_McTrash
> 
> You're Broke? They Break Bones and Break Bank. Is a very interesting thing I'm reading on the side that's funny.  
> It maybe be short chapters but I love each and every one of them.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansual/pseuds/sansual
> 
> SECOND. FLOOR. SKELETONS. Is also another good long chapters when it's getting really good.  
> And there is enough tear jerking moments. But I love this. Also they way she wrote all of her Gaster as magnificent as heck~  
> She is the one that inspired me to write in the way of how to write out my Gaster ~
> 
> And Lastly but not least
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelpThisIsMyLifeNow/pseuds/WelpThisIsMyLifeNow
> 
> A Skeleton (Pride) Parade!  
> So far is my only one that has 1 out of 6 other Fan fiction writes. And she inspired me to write a Pansexual Reader.  
> Every Chapter felt like I was in their shoes. I understood that feeling so much.  
> Because I; Myself Am Pansexual.  
> Which this Fan Fiction made me break out of my tiny shell.
> 
> Funny enough I was scared of writing something like this.  
> Because it sounded really... clique? But I pushed that aside.  
> And I wanted to make a Romantic/ Self searching/ Comedy/ Fantasy type Fan Fiction lol
> 
> And I want all of my Followers and my Readers to go followed the one I've listed now.  
> Who has a very interesting views/ideas and beautiful writing.
> 
> Also I wished you all to have an amazing week~  
> And stay safe owo


	16. A Dark Past with Dark Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a Discord. Because I would like to get some feedback.
> 
> This is a chill and easy place for me to comment quicker without the message spamming and such.
> 
> But you have to comment below. If you wanna join.
> 
> Why comment below. To check if the username here matches the one I'm getting DMs on Discord.
> 
> Which my Discord account number is this. RazzleBeDazzle#7091
> 
> This will stay up until the next chapter. Which might be a while. Maybe a week or so. And I will put it back up if I got more viewers as like a stepping stone.
> 
> And plus I wanna talk to my viewers. As well as people who booked marked it.
> 
> You guys have a wonderful weekend :3

Chapter 15: A Dark Past with Dark Memories

 

=========================Your POV=========================

 

As you followed them down to figure out this story that’s playing on each screen. And hopefully you would find another clue. There were three monitors left it seems.

 

The First monitor had them going through a maze with a goat monster family. As they were looking at them. The mother goat kindly smiled at the screen. It made you feel warm and fuzzy. The next clip went through a few minutes of them and this family. Being really happy that they accepted them.

 

The Second monitor showed them being hurt and bullied by other monster children. Until the next clip was when their adoptive brother was getting ahead when suddenly a very tall figure was standing in there way. The face was hard to see from the lighting. And all was something shiny thing in their hand. Then the screen went red; as there was a white noise that happened. It made you hold your ears hard as it was high pitched than it was before. Which you quickly moved away. The noise faded when you went to the last monitor.

 

As for the last Monitor had someone else view of them of looking at the child; that you were looking through their view on the other screens. They are now on a table. You don’t know if they were unconscious or dead. What you noticed was that stood out the most; was the outfit they are wearing; the same green sweater with a single yellow stripe. The same one that killed you.

 

 **Your Thoughts:** “I guessed that’s Chara?...And from the last two was their life?”

 

As you said that then suddenly there was a bright light that came out of their chest. It went from White to Red to Black. The view your seeing through; now then shoved that heart thing. The same one you saw that came out of you before. In mind you were trying to find the word for it.

 

 **Your Thoughts:** ”What’s it called?....A Soul? Or something?...”

 

They then put it into the same flower. Your eyes were glued the more you noticed after they came back from their lab. They got a pot this plant monster with a once human soul in it. But then suddenly the flower was gone.

 

The voice clip was far behind from the image your seeing. The was voice faintly and static filtering over it said. “Let’s begin...Experiment..Extraction...Success….Insert…..Body...Success...Where did they go?....*Loud crash noise*....Experiment Flee…”

 

The view was in a state of panic looking quickly; as it was smearing like crazy. And then the flower re-appeared again only to see a white and not a red like the last one. As their eyes open; the broken glass had a reflecting image of who you were looking at. Your eyes widen as spoke out loudly.

 

 **Your Voice:** ”Gaster?!...”

 

You mind was baffled, confused and has a fuck ton of questions. You as well don’t know what to believe if this Gaster is even the same one from before.

 

 **Your Thoughts:** ”This can’t be Gaster...This must be another one...Why would he hurt a human. Let alone a child…”

 

Then there was a voice that was dark and hollow in your ears,. Which you then spooked by it. You looked around even though its a semi-lit room. Then the voice came back a bit more clear. As it sounded inside of your head. It had a different pitch for each sentence.

 

 **Dark Voice Thoughts:** “That is him~ Even though he is a monster; he even acts like one as well~ Maybe he would do that to you too~”

 

 **Your Thoughts:** ”Is...Is that why Gaster took me in….Is that why they didn’t take me to a hospital?....Did they cover everything up….with...Lies...Just to keep me there….”

 

You remembered that Gaster was staring at you on the bed when Beaker was checking on you. As well as the whole “Eye examine?” But you shook that thought off. And to try to drown it out is by talking as loud as you can. You need to focus on what is this place.

 

=========================Chara POV=========================

 

Chara was searching around the house with his tendrils. Digging deep into crevasse. He know of their power to teleport and shit. So his tendrils search for magic level by sensing the vibrations in the air.

 

One of them was in the basement. Where he remember being at with the human. Because he felt the rigid floor he dug under the floor tiles. He sense something as he felt around the corner. But it disappeared soon after. Which he sense the magic being near a door other than the one he went under.

 

For some reason he felt something going down his screen. As he noticed he was tearing up a bit. Which he then had to retrace his tendrils. So then they don’t get attacked when he figuring out why he was crying. When he did that he checked for something around him if he gotten hurt. But he never felt anything until there was pressure where his soul was emitting within his chest; the color blue was peaking through the vines. He forgot how his soul had to be cased around in this form.

 

So instead of him searching them. He then put up a thick walls around him while. He is gonna expose the soul for a bit to give it a check. As he set up the walls of thick vines. He then felt the pressure on his soul disappeared a bit. It was still slightly blue from the soul light and outer shell. He kept an eye on it a while. When suddenly it went blue again but this time it was a bit darker. The pressure was increased from some reason. Which his tears? Were bigger than ever. And it stopped again.

 

 **Chara thoughts:** ”So not only it has power. But it has the greatest weakness of changing moods? But I’m the one in control though....Maybe with monster soul it would increase? Or maybe it’s sensitive by something? Or someone still around.”

 

He shrugged it off as he though maybe this soul is to getting use to a bigger vessel. He then un-barricaded himself. To keep searching for the Gasters, as his tendril came out once more to search above and below him.

 

=========================Your POV=========================

 

 **Your Voice:** ”If so that’s in the past! Gaster is a change monster! If he would’ve done it! Then why didn’t he do it when he had the chance!”

 

You then instead focus on the screen once more. You remembered from the last clue that the figure gave you a way to unlock it. As you stopped speaking out loud you heard the dark voice chuckling as you then spoke out once more. To keep them out of mind.

 

 **Your Voice:** ”I need to focus! There has to be something...Anything! If not hear hopefully there is more! Hopefully another secret spot!”

 

There was a hallway as you further down where some of the wall were barren. This small hallway turned into a long corridor. Which then you noticed a door each feet. While you were too focus.

 

 **Dark Voice Thoughts:** “You should give up~ Your forever in this dark and trapped this endless purgatory.”

 

This voice is annoying you so much. For every time you trying to turn the knob, but with it getting louder from whining or the same phrase. You remember a song that would make you sing. And hopefully it would be annoyed by it. If not that would make it drown for good.

 

“Hey! Hey! Hey!”

“I don't like walking around this old and empty house”

“So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear”

“The stairs creak as I sleep,”

“It's keeping me awake”

“It's the house telling you to close your eyes”

“And some days I can't even trust myself”

“It's killing me to see you this way”

“Cause though the truth may vary”

“This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore”

 

You felt one knob as you were still singing. Still to keep this annoying voice in your head before you snap at it. Also how could you fight with what's in your head. If this thing still there once you figure out a way to get out of here. You might as well wear earphones for the rest of your life like the movie “Baby Driver”

“Hey! Hey! Hey!”

“There's an old voice in my head”

“That's holding me back”

“Well tell her that I miss our little talks”

“Soon it will all be over, and buried with our past”

“We used to play outside when we were young”

“And full of life and full of love”

“Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right.”

“Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear”

“Cause though the truth may vary”

“This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore”

 

The room you open to was a different place. This time it’s a bedroom? You went in with caution for clues. The room is big enough for two kids. Since the beds were bunk beds. And the furniture were small. On the desk so far was a small note pad and a larger one. As you open the notebook that started up the simulation?

As there was two small figures came inside since you had the door open. One of them ran inside as it flopped on the bed. The other one was slowly walked in as it closed behind them. They looked a bit tired even though he just a kid. They locked the door and went to the desk and took the chair from it to their sibling. He pulled out a book from the nightstand drawer.

The one in the bed was talking if felt very muffled. You can tell they were talking. Their lips? Well more like jaw movement. As you continued to search through their notebook. All of them were blank sadly. Nothing useful so far. So you wait until either they went over to the desk.

 

 **Dark Voice Thoughts:** “You think you could find a way out? Just by sitting there waiting for a clue to fall into your lap? Give up before you know you might be too late.”

 

You were to zoned at the kids in front of you. Because that was your last straw with having to pay attention to their hopeless lecture. Determination set in to figure this out. What felt like an hour passed by; the kids were now both in bed. When suddenly the door came open and then the tall Gaster from before quietly walked in and then left something in between the pages of the larger notebook. One of the corners were peeking out just the slight. And the Gaster left with the door softly closing causing it to click. And then the night outside of their window became brighter by the sun. Which caught you off guard as you used one of your hand to shield yourself from the blinding light. The kid that went to bed early rose from his bed. You didn’t want to open the notebook. You want to see if they are willing to open it if they noticed.

The tall kid rubbed his eyes and then walked slowly across the room. When he notice the notebook was moved slightly from what he remember; as well the thing that was bulging out. As he then open to it and then unfolded it You peer behind him. And then noticed the words slowly faded out the black ink written in it. As you were looking at it the same way As he was reading it. It was a short letter saying that their father was going out of town and someone else will be taking care of them. While leaving them a small laminated card of their father number. You quickly looked at it. Which thankfully you could read it out from the small font. You quickly got the cellphone and then added that in the contacts. It said. “Already have”

 

 **Your Voice:** ” Already Have? This is the only number I’m putting?”

 

You scrolled through the contacts which. It was empty. You then pushed the “+” in the corner of the contacts. And then they number appeared. You then clicked on it and then only saw. “Messaging” and “Call”. You took the chance to call instantly. You pressed it and hold it up to your ear. Everything around you paused and then the phone rang until someone picked it up.

 

Nothing had happened for the past 3 mins it rang. Nobody answered; you then felt a cold chill down your spine suddenly. It felt like the time when Gaster came into your room with Beaker to check on you before going to breakfast. You could feel those eye that stared into you. As well as the small tension like someone was crying or was upset. It gotten cold in the room. You then texted this number hoping that number was Gaster.

 

You 💬 “I can sense you Gaster…

You 💬 I can sense your soul…

You 💬 And that how I found this…”

 

You saw that the messages were sent but so far not read. As you then noticed when you got out of that room. You forgot to check if there was a solid room once you exited. But you don’t remembered moving towards the door that fast. Your body slowly build up the pull of gravity as you fallen down into the darkness once more.

 

It felt like your body was on automatic as you were mental screaming “WAIT!” As your body dropped you turned your body to looked behind. You noticed the tall figure waving as your vision can tell he was smiling or crying. Now your in another endless falling. You mind shifted a bit when picturing back at the kids room.

 

 **Your Thoughts:** “Why did my body suddenly do that. I wanted to know more of what happened. Did he do this?”

 

You noticed now since you weren’t focused that your dark thoughts hasn’t talked for awhile. And then finally you felt a gravity shift as slowly turned to your side. Which you slowly turned so then you would be on your feet. As you felt the floor once more. You then took the phone out again and then try calling again. Still the same thing. You then inhaled and then walked as you took pictures again. This took you to another area. It was a blank space. No doors, windows and nothing more. As you slowly walked this area to check the walls as well as placing your ear to hear if there is anything on any side.

 

 **Your Voice:** ” I guessed this is just a dead end?”

 

When you turned around the hallway was gone? You eyes grew wide as you then palmed the area where the hallway was. You heart started to race a bit faster than normal. You were clawing at the walls in pure frustration. You then were pulling out the phone to see to keep you distracted just for a while to calm you down. The messages said they were read. But no answer so far. You then slowed down your breathing a bit while messaging again and said.

 

💬Hello?....

 

💬Whoever is reading these messages….

 

💬“Is everything okay?....

 

💬Did everything worked out in the end?....

 

💬Did something….Happened?.....

 

💬Even though….

 

💬I’m still here?...

 

💬Where “here” is?...

 

💬Now I’m at a dead end…

 

💬Gaster?.....

 

💬Anybody?....

 

=========================Chara POV=========================

 

Chara tendrils were back at the same spot from before. He did felt there was something there again. But it reminded him of someone he knew a long time ago. So when his tendrils strikes at it. But it felt like a hard substance. Which he gripped it and brought it back to him. He noticed this metal case. As he opened it he remember how those devices that Gaster used to remove his soul. Which Chara felt very irate and was breathing heavily as the same tears going down his screen again.

 

He then made a guttural growl as it shakes up the house. That the memories flowed back giving him so much magic increased as her felt his monitor glitching and getting hotter.

 

=========================Sans and Frisk POV=========================

 

Sans was teleport around the house trying to keep pot for brains away from everyone. As Net was building and trying to layer traps and such around their room as well as giving Sans the trap to easily trap Chara in place. While Gaster was healing Sans to keep teleport to keep it up. Frisk was with Cogs and Boss in the surveillance room to keep an eye on Sans if he needed help.

 

Frisk was on the monitor to look after Chara of what they were up to. Frisk noticed that Flowey was walled himself in for a few minutes. As they came out of his shielding he then looked around like he was looking for someone. Which on Cogs and Boss’s Sans was nowhere near them. Frisk then keep an eye still. When suddenly the screen flicked as Chara was holding something in its tendrils. As the screen now fuzzed for a second as the monitor turned from his face to another face.

 

Frisk then messaged over to Gaster that something weird is happening as they described what they saw a while ago and before that.

 

=========================Gaster POV=========================

 

It made Gaster very unsettled as this doesn’t make sense at all of how it was physically possible of your soul to do this? The next message written out was. While trying to go back and forth in his mind while trying to heal his son. There was a messaged from Frisk stating that they noticed a weird phased that happen with Chara. As his face was morphing while he was rampaging the all throughout the house. Which he then was scratching his head as he might know it could be the cause of Miss YN. For sure she is somehow inside of that monstrosity. Since he does have her soul. Then there was more message popping up soon after.

 

💬Hello?....

 

💬Whoever is reading these messages….

 

💬“Is everything okay?....

 

💬Did everything worked out in the end?....

 

💬Did something….Happened?.....

 

💬Even though….

 

💬I’m still here?...

 

💬Where “here” is?...

 

💬Now I’m at a dead end…

 

💬Gaster?.....

 

💬Anybody?....

 

Gaster then was finally out of it. As he started to messaged you back. But when he had sent it. But a error message saying that this number doesn’t exited. Which made him clenched harder. Not enough to break it just to be able to see if your still existing. He then started to think of a back up plan.

 

 **Gaster Thoughts:** ” I need to find someone that could somehow track her? Like there is a soul within a soul from another dimension. The only one I could think of to possible find her. But I don’t know how comprehended he would be up to find her...I’ll try it but hopefully Dings is willing to pick up and find him in time.“

 

He started to call Dings. Dings answered.

 

 **Dings:** ” Hey is everything doing okay in there? We are trying our best to hold and answers everyone concern. But you gotta give us something to do to calm them all down.“

 

 **Gaster:** ” I know we are onto something. We might need to bring in Error to see if he can locate Miss YN. If you find him tell him to locate me and I’ll give him something for starter to locate her.”

 

Which Gaster hang up without Dings to full ask why. But he then is on a search for Error now.

 

When the ceiling then was almost gonna cracked through as he then moved over to the door. He is ready to move another place quickly. Which he messages Sans he would be moving out sooner. He next location was the gym since it had a solid structure that steel beam were secure enough with earthquakes and such. As he moved inside Sans came by in a soaked hoodie as he then plopped down and said.

 

 **Sans:** ” Everything is good as we can do for now. So any back up plan pops. Because we can’t do this for long. That or your willing to make this house into a haunted house. Of how much it would be in shambles”

 

Gaster had a deadpan look and rubbing his temples at his son's puns. As he was breathing a bit heavy. Gaster then healed him the last bit he had. As Gaster sat on the bench. There was a sudden door opening behind him.

 

As Error enters. Sans face was from smiling to slightly frowning at him. While having a deadpan tone in his voice.

 

 **Sans:** ” Why is he here?”

 

 **Gaster:** ” He is here for an idea I think it might stop the weed from upstairs and we would be able to reset this timeline?”

 

 **Sans:** ” Reset? Why Reset this timeline. It's fine as it is we don’t need to reset anything. Everyone is fine nobody died.”

 

 **Gaster:** ” Somebody did past on! And I didn’t stop it...Thats why Im resetting for a reason…”

 

Gaster cleared his throat as Error was awkwardly stood where he entered. He had his hands into his hoodies pocket. As Sans was staying quiet for now on. As he listened in on Gaster. Gaster than turned toward to Error. He spoke very low energy as he was handling a cell phone in his palm. As he then showed Error the messages and telling what happened.

 

 **Gaster:** ” This here device has some messages that the human we took in a few days...She is deceased and suddenly. But I know this is her since I read. It told me who I was. They said they my soul. From another dimension.

 

Error was confused as Gaster of what he wanted for him to do but he will try to find her. As Gaster handed him the cellphone. Which he put it in his pocket.

 

 **Gaster:** ” I don’t know if she was stuck between the void or purgatory? That’s why I’m asking for you help me find her. I can’t go into the void without being stuck for good. And I know you have no problem of that. So would you please help her? And hopefully that solved the situation above us; so we speak.”

 

 **_E_ ** R **R** _O_ **_R:_ ** _”_ **_Yo_ ** _ur asking m_ ~~e to do thi **s for a H** **_u_ ** _man?...A Huma_ ~~ **_~~n~~ did all this_ ** _? Why_ **_didn’t you exiled them ~~? This~~_ ** _~~problem wou~~ ld of be _ en solved **if you left t** **_hem_ ** _away b_ **_y killing them..._ **”

 

 **Gaster:** ” I know I shouldn’t have messed with a Human. But we didn’t know what she had was a bit too much to handle. If we get her out we might reset and then we don’t have to mess with them anymore.”

 

 **_E_ ** R **R** _O_ **_R:_ ** _”I_ **_f this works and_ ** _get re ~~set. If you even~~ _ **so cross path** with her I **might as well do** _dirty busines_ s ~~myself. I’m~~ ~~_starting to hate_ ~~ **_~~this over grown pe~~ st a_ ** _nd the whole reset_ **_for the umptheth time_ ** **_!_ ** **_”_ **

 

His voice shook Gaster a bit but then Sans was glaring at him as violence could solved anything with him around. Error scoffed as he slammed his fist to the wall behind him as the door open behind him. Which on the other side was a pitch blackness. As he slowly got engulfed and he slowly closed the door.

 

========================= **_E_ ** R **R** _O_ **_R_ ** POV=========================

Error was then floating for a while taking his time and hopefully he thought about everything in this timeline has screwed up.

 

 **_E_ ** R **R** _O_ **_R T_ ** h _o_ **_u_ ** g _h_ **_t_ ** s: **_“_ ** I **can’t _believe ~~wi~~_** ~~th my own ear. If I had any. That Gaster of all pe~~ _ ~~o~~ ple _**_to accept a Human and no_** _t learning the co_ **nsequenc ~~e. Let alone Gaster giving Flowey~~** _ ~~to Asgore~~. Flowey should of been in the void a long t_ **ime ago. But his tim** _eline his rules….Now where_ **is this** _stupid_ **human at?”**

 

As he pulled out the Cellphone. He know that it won’t work in here as no signal existed but. He can trace it by intertwining his thread to get him a exact location by where her soul? Might be hiding by the soul wave of where the other device might be at. He huffed as the Void and Purgatory is a vast infinite plan of emptiness. Which might take awhile for him to search.

 

As he lay back while his body shifts through the Void for what seems like endless to other but to him its a short time. Thankfully he know a bit of both worlds. He been to purgatory before reviving and shit with his brethren a few times. About a few hours in the Void his thread had found something as it started to slither out of the device and went downward. He then lifted himself up as he then follow downward with it. As he then reeled in his thread like a fishing pole.

He felt a hold on the other end pulling on it hard. Which he then dove faster while pulling more. He then felt a sudden change of pressure as she slowly went down to regain control of his faded vision. He then slowly gotten to the end of his thread as he then wrapped around to a very static door. It looked like it was painted with matte as it didn’t have a glossy yet bit flat.

 

He gripped at the “Handle?”  As he turned it the room on the other side eliminated a bright white. As he then blocked his vision from being blinded by the light. He stood there floating and then noticed the human there what looked like she was clawing at the wall. He was on his guard to be prepared to be attacked by this Human.

 

 **_E_ ** R **R** _O_ **_R T_ ** h _o_ **_u_ ** g _h_ **_t_ ** s: “ _ ~~She probably~~_ ** ~~has been here l~~ ong en _ough tha_** _t she coul **d of**_ **gotten delusi ~~ _onal_~~** ~~ _from being_~~ coope **d up in this room? ~~ _Tha_~~** ~~ _nkfully this s_~~ hould ** ~~be a cake walk if everyth _in_~~** _g goes_ well.”

 

As he then posed no threat as he slowly walked in as he hand his hand in the hoodie while the phone was nestled into his pocket. He didn’t say anything as he only noticed the Human turned around.

 

=========================Your POV=========================

 

You suddenly snapped out of it when a door sound opening and closing. You slowly turned to see who it was. There was a dark short figure that looks inverted? Or maybe that’s how he looked.

 

He had these eyes that were psychotic. That or that’s how your viewing them. Since the colors were very bizarre. His hollow sockets were red while One of his eye? Is nothing but a pinprick white. While the other was yellow on the outer ring while a dark blue inner. What made them stand out from the white room was all black clothing except for his bright red shirt, red fibia and dark red slippers? He stepped closer. You hold your hand out and yelled.

 

 **Your Voice:** ” Who are you?! ”

 

This new skeleton shrugged and exhaled with annoyance. As he still stepped in closer. Which made you backed up a bit. He had a permanent smile on his face.

 

 **_???:_ ** _”_ **_Y_ ** _ou d ~~o~~_ ~~n’t need **to** kno **_w my_ ** name **. I’m** just here **_to GET YOU_ **~~ out. So stay cal **m be** c ~~ause any s _ud_ den mo **ve** _MENT_ wou~~ld lead _yo_ **_u to_ ** **the** VOID _o_ ute ~~r laye _r which_ **_it’s quite ha_ **~~ _rder for me to retrieve you b_ ack.”

 

 **Your Voice:** ” How can I. Chara already destroyed my only vessel to roam in the living. How could think that you can bring me out of here? And who even told you I was in here anyway?”

 

They then rubbed his back of his skull. As he stopped no more than a foot in front of you. You were pinned which you should of moved over to the corner. But you were not focused on escaping since there isn’t nowhere to go.

 

 ** _???:_** _” Look we ~~nee~~_ ~~ ** _d to get you o_** ut of here becaus~~ ** _ ~~e you~~ r soul _**_that this monster_ ** _has_** b ~~een eit ** _her making him_** w~~eaker o **r stron** ** _ger. So far anger i_** n y ~~our soul has be~~ en caus ** _ing a ruckus so far. And you c_** _an thank him_ ** _onc_** e we get you out is ** _that clear?_** ”

 

They then gripped you wrist and then that made you jerked with flight mode in mind. And then he used his thread to tie you up and sling you over his shoulder. But you struggled. You had a bad feeling like how animals have that sense something would happen sooner or later. This feeling felt like knotting your stomach up tightly as you were wiggling.

 

They open their makeshift door Which he was grunting. But as they were half way in. Her body broke into tiny pixels as she shoved him hard enough on to his end; making her flipped onto her back hard from a few feet away from the door. He know floating into the darkness watching how your body was put back together slowly as you were passed out from the shoot of pain going up from your legs. Since they were small bits of pixels.

 

========================= **_E_ ** R **R** _O_ **_R_ ** POV=========================

Error was in shocked as he saw her legged being separated into tiny particles as he then felt the weight from the door and of this Human pushing on him. Lost grip and balanced as she is now back into the room. With her body slowly regenerating her lost particles. He has never seen that happened. As he sweated a bullet or two as he then now has a new predicament. Which then went back inside of the room. As he then closed it; he turned to find something in her pocket.

 

It was the cell phone that was communicating to Gaster. He then snaked his hand to grab it without disturbing her body. She might as well stay where she is at to regenerate still. He then noticed it was locked. He then realized how is he gonna contact him without the phone he had. He slowly sat down the wall far from the Human’s body.

 

 **_E_ ** R **R** _O_ **_R:_ ** _” Damn it I have to go back out there to tell Gaster. But I don’t know if I’ll be able to find this place again. Might as well leave her be. Until then see a later kid if your alive when I get back to you._ ”

 

He then walked back out to the Void as a long way out of this long Journey for him. When he felt that sudden shift he was riding it like a wave in the ocean current to get him home quicker. A few more shift of gravity later. He finally arrived to tell Gaster the News. As he then open the door. He noticed they were no longer there. Which he then stepped in quickly as he searched around the room.

 

 **_E_ ** R **R** _O_ **_R Thoughts:_ ** _”God Damn it where did they go?_ ”

 

He then pulled his threads out to go find them .He felt the magic current of Sans teleport. As he then quickly phased through the upper floor and then noticing They were all up here. As Gaster was in one of the Tendrils as well as Sans in another.

 

[My inspiration ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelpThisIsMyLifeNow/pseuds/WelpThisIsMyLifeNow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dark thought's Voice
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVQDEUu1GDk
> 
> The son the reader sang
> 
> "Little Talks"  
> By  
> Of Monsters and Men
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IY8rOSyR5Rw
> 
> Sorry for the long wait 
> 
> i was really trying to shoot for a longer Chapter with this one
> 
> Which I would like to know If you guys want more chapter like this?  
> Longer and filling?
> 
> Or  
> Short and quick reading?
> 
> [My inspiration ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelpThisIsMyLifeNow/pseuds/WelpThisIsMyLifeNow)


	17. The Final Outcome

Chapter 16: The Final Outcome

  
========================= **_E_ ** R **R** _O_ **_R_ ** POV=========================

 

 

He took the phone he had and then teleport quickly to Flowey's Screen and used the flash of the camera and took it .

 

As the light slightly blinded him. Which then his tendrils lost grip. As Sans then fallen out first. Which Sans then teleport himself to Gaster. Sans put his hands around Gaster Shoulder and Teleport him on the opposite side of the main room.

 

Flowey was still distracted by rubbing it screen from being flashed. Error then took both Sans and Gaster to the attic which that was where his room was at. Leaving everyone else behind. Gaster was out of breath as well as Sans. As Gaster got out a sentence with a bit of concern.

 

 **Gaster:** ”What happen? Where’s Miss YN?”

 

 **Sans:** ”It took you long enough. What did you do? Lazily forgot that you were searching for human?”

 

 **_E_ ** R **R** _O_ **_R:_ ** _” Could th_ **_at argu_ ** **ment f ~~or later. I~~** ~~did found~~ her. But sadly the ~~re~~ ~~_is a bit_ ~~ **_~~of a~~ n issue. _ ** _I couldn’t remov_ **_e he_ ** **r from** ~~w~~ _~~here she is at~~ right now.. _”

 

 **Sans:** ”What yea mean you couldn’t remove her?”

 

 **Gaster:** ”I don’t get what your saying Error? Tell us now since we don’t have time for riddles...”

 

 **_E_ ** R **R** _O_ **_R:_ ** _” If I even try_ **_to remove her out ~~of this ro~~_ ** _~~om and i~~ nt _ o this world. She w **ould** be re _m ~~oved for go~~ _ ~~**_od._ ** **And I do** n’t know if that gonn ~~ _a_ **_cause anyth_ ** **ing? I did** **_n’t know_ ** _what t ~~o do. So I~~ went back t _ **_o ask you hav_ ** _e a_ nything plan on _to do about that._ ”

 

 **Sans:** ”You mean she was breaking apart? From just leaving within a few yards?”

 

 **_E_ ** R **R** _O_ **_R:_ ** _”_ **_M_ ** _o_ re ~~like a~~ **~~s so~~ on a** **_s we s_ ** **tep foot** **_o_ ** _~~ut of~~ the door. _”

 

Sans then kept quite as he then move away with his hand rubbing his face. As he then now on Errors bed as he then flopped on it. He was zipping around to the bone. And with that he is out of magic to even think. Gaster then was pondering while leaning behind the wall. And then Error gave him back the cellphone. Error let out a long sigh as he then sat down even though he just flows up a bit to not even touch the floor since he glitched.

 

=========================Gaster POV=========================

 

 **_E_ ** R **R** _O_ **_R:_ ** _”S ~~o Ga~~ _ st **er did anyth** **_ing ~~hap~~_ ** ~~**p** ~~ ~~en w~~ h _ile I was away?_ ”

 

 **Gaster:** ”So Far Frisk hasn’t noticed anything off. But we might know how Flowey has these sudden changes of moods. But two things could happen if we went through it. One was if we destroy him we might get Miss YN either 50/50 chance her soul might revive itself and leave flowey dead for good ...”

 

 **_E_ ** R **R** _O_ **_R:_ ** _”_ **_And the_ ** other opti ~~on of tha~~ t 50? **_As well as_ ** the 2n **_d o ~~pti~~ on?_ ** _._ ”

 

 **Gaster:** ”The other 50 is where her soul doesn’t revive itself we might not able to reset at all. And as for the 2nd option would to tear the heart out leaving flowey to exist and Miss Yn soul dies and were able to reset. But she would no longer exist…”

 

 **_E_ ** R **R** _O_ **_R:_ ** _”_ **So her chance are ver ~~y~~** ~~**_sli_ ** ~~ _~~m...Shi~~ t...I could do one thing ~~for her is~~ _ ~~**_to give her tha_ ** ~~ _t news... if you want me to Gas ~~ter... I know where~~ _ **_~~sh~~ e is at. That_ ** **won’** t be a problem at a ~~ll...It would giv~~ e her some type of clo **sure; as much it sucks f ~~or her. An~~ d an idea what ** **_m_ ** _ight happen to her..._ ”

 

Gaster then crossed his arms as that would be kinda his ended statement. As a approval. Which Error then got to his feet as he then nodded without pushing him further to change it. If that was all of the outcome he would thought of. Gaster then pulled out the phone as there was a new message. Gaster stopped Error for a minute as he was reading through the bundles of messages.

 

=========================Reader POV=========================

 

All you know was you felt a large hot pain going through your legs. And then your face felt the cold hard floor. Your vision was from black as the void you kept falling into and suddenly there was a bright light as you suddenly open them. You eye were slightly fuzzy as you blinked a couple of times. As your vision was focusing and then your suddenly in the Foyer again. But this time you felt your body was slightly heavier.

 

 **Your Thoughts:** ”Augh what happen? I remember being in a room? Now I'm here? Was this a Dre. Och my head”

 

Your head was throbbing as you got up. You placed your hand up on your head. But as you were doing so it felt like a very hard surface that was completely flat. As you looked at your hand again you noticed your hand were veins as this took you a few minutes. And then you slowly freaked out and when you screamed you made a huge uproar as the house shakes from your quaking voice.

 

 **Your Thoughts:** ”What the Fuck am I?”

 

As you were about to stand up? Your head hit the chandelier which all of them showed a bit what you looked like. You looked like a old fashion TV head with tentacle made out of vines. You sigh as you slowly and carefully moved a bit. But whatever you do. You knocked over stuff off the walls and shit. So you then sat there. And then you remember that you can dig into the floor. But for being this big it would be harder and very noticeable.

 

But you then looks at your hands. And thought for awhile and then Gaster was in front of you and to your surprised you smiled and then was about to say something. Then there was a large purple light as well as something blue behind you gripping your head back. And then you guard with you thick vines as quick as you can. And then your vine gripped him as you felt his soul vibrating.

 

As he got caught and then there was a blue blur in vision and then you used another one to swap him away. Which the blue magic that hold your head back disappeared and then you corrected to look at Gaster. But you wanna make sure the other one doesn’t interrupt your talk. You found him as he was crawling away. Your vines went toward him and brought them both in as close as could hear them as well as hear you; without not hurting their ear holes.

 

To your concern as you said “Gaster…” But then there was a random flash into your vision as like a flash grenade like in those game. It made everything hard to see as everything was spotty and in doubles. As you then blinked and rubbed your eyes. When you did you suddenly were back into the room again. As the light of the room didn’t caught you off guard but the empty sounds suddenly were within your ears.

 

Your emotion went from relieve maybe you're able to tell Gaster what happened. But it all got washed with sadness as you were so close. Your vision was then suddenly was veil with your tears. Your brain was fried as you suddenly started to lay back down in a fetal position. As now your starting to doubt yourself deeper. Your emotions were from wired with excitement and slowly started to become cold as ice.

 

You then pulled out the but it was gone. As you got up and scramble to your feet to pat down and then now is looking around the room as your vision smear with a boost of adrenaline.  

 

 **Your Thoughts:** ”Huh?!...Where the fuck is it?!”

 

As your eyes darted around this vast empty room it shouldn’t be that hard to find. You then spotted across from you on the floor.

 

 **Your Thoughts** : “That’s impossible? How did it pop out of my pocket. And if it did that would of pushed it further where I was or at least the corner?”

 

Then you remember that douche bag that hogtied you and open a random door out of thin air. But you fling awfully hard off of him. You put that in the back of your mind as right now you wanna message Gaster and check the last messages to see if he read them. Which he did. But you really would like messages back if that was really him. You then planted your ass over to the corner of the room. As you then typed down all of your messages your mind was running ramp it right now wanting to know from him. To see if he saw her as that thing.

 

You 💬 “Gaster? Someone tried to take me what felt like just a few hours ago...

You 💬 I felt so much pain...

You 💬 “Like I couldn’t feel my legs anymore….

You 💬 “Then suddenly I was back at the foyer when I blacked out?...

You 💬 “I felt a bit bigger like I was in another world where I was giant...

You 💬 “With vines and ...I saw you..

You 💬 “I was gripping you which I didn’t know I was hurting you…

You 💬 “But then I felt pinches of nerves being attacked by someone that looks like Blueberry...…

You 💬 “I was gripping him to stop as I was about to say something…

You 💬 “But for some reason there was a flashing light and suddenly I was back in the room…

You then felt tired as you then slowly lean back and kept your legs forward, as your eyes slowly started flutter closed. As the darkness of then engulfed your eyes.

 

=========================Gaster POV=========================

 

You 💬 “Gaster? Someone tried to take me what felt like just a few hours ago...

You 💬 I felt so much pain...

You 💬 “Like I couldn’t feel my legs anymore….

You 💬 “Then suddenly I was back at the foyer when I blacked out?...

You 💬 “I felt a bit bigger like I was in another world where I was giant...

You 💬 “With vines and ...I saw you..

You 💬 “I was gripping you which I didn’t know I was hurting you…

You 💬 “But then I felt pinches of nerves being attacked by someone that looks like Blueberry...…

You 💬 “I was gripping him to stop as I was about to say something…

You 💬 “But for some reason there was a flashing light and suddenly I was back in the room…

Gaster then had another plan. As he then told Error something new before he went back into the void.

 

 **Gaster:** ”Error wait! I think there might actually be a better way. I want you to go find her and take her phone and texted me once you do. Here I’ll give you this since this phone can’t text to a another dimension phone.”

 

As he remembered her beanie was on the floor where he first met her as a flower monster. Error was confused and asked as he took the beanie as well. He quickly then looked at the desk and noticed a notepad. As he then wrote down something. He then turned around and gave the whole notepad to Error; as he was done writing something. He cupped Errors other hand with the notepad as well as the pen he had in his pocket.

 

 **_E_ ** R **R** _O_ **_R:_ ** _”_ **Do yo** u still _want_ **_me to t_ ** _ell her the_ outcome if this one **you thought** _of now would_ **n** **_’t wo_ ** **rked?** ”

 

Gaster smiled and told him. As he then gripped Errors shoulders with a bit of strength.

 

 **Gaster:** ”Yes. Keep that at the back of your mind if it doesn’t. But trust me this should work if you follow my directions onto this note here. In the beginning there is a note of all the answers to her question that I couldn’t reply back.”

 

Error nodded and then stuffed the beanie into his hoodies pocket as well as the note. He then went to the wall in front of Gaster and then a made shift door to jump back into the void again. As the door closed in front of Gaster as he slowly slid down from the wall as he gripped onto the cell waiting for an answer. 

 

========================= **_E_ ** R **R** _O_ **_R_ ** POV=========================

 

He drifted and felt the current the same way it took him. As he felt the gravity in this void. He had something in mind of what's written in the notepad. But he was abit respectful for privacy. Because he know it’s also what he needed to read but there might be something for her to read as well.

 

But mostly is why she so special to cause all this. It made him wonder more of this screwed up timeline of why him and the others are there. And what rhyme or reason. He felt another shift of current to the same way he went to and is now approached to his destination. He sighed and then created the door. And as he soon stepped in he noticed her body was now located in the corner.

 

He then then slowly approached her quietly so he could just nudge her. But he forgot he can’t for obvious reasons. So then he took out the beanie and then fling it at her face. It wasn’t hard but it was enough to wake her up.

 

As she woke up the beanie covered her face which blocked her vision. Her body quickly bent forward and her hand was around the fabric hat. She stopped and then slowly slide it down away from her face. While her eyes were widen with confusion of how it got on her face. He blushed a dull blue of how cute that was. He turned his head to the side quickly to avoid her vision; as well as for her to not to notice.

 

=========================Reader POV=========================

 

You felt something on your face; as your eyes jutted open from the surprised black thing. Your upper body got up quickly as your hands then fail around; the thought somebody blindfolded you came to mind. But then you felt the woolly fabric and then noticed the smell of a familiar fragrant. It smelled like grapefruit and mint. You hands gripped the thing down your face. And noticed the skeleton was in front of you again. And at the same time noticed it was your beanie.

You notice they were looking at you, but when you put on your beanie to keep your hair up. They were now looking away. And surprised they didn’t killed you on the spot. So you got up and brushed your legs off. As you stood for a bit they then underhanded you a notepad which you quickly fumbled a bit before you gripped the cover in the middle. It was exposing the pages as it hang open. When you gripped it normally and looked at them. He said as you then flipped the pages.

 

 ** _E_** R **R** _O_ ** _R:_** _”_ **Gast _er ga ~~ve me~~_** ~~ _th_ is for y~~ou to read, Since he tol _d ~~me he couldn’t~~ send you a_ ** _ny message back. So he inste_ ad writt**en everythin ~~g hopefully. Also I~~ ** ~~do have s~~ ome news for this outcome. **”

 

 **Your Voice:** ”Cool I thought the phone that I have was just messaging a random somebody in here. And Thank you for bring this to me. I felt naked without it.”

 

You then patted your beanie. He chuckled and said as he then crossed his leg as he was floating in front of her. While you then started to look through the written notes. His glitchy baritone voice spoke that caught your attention.

 

 **_E_ ** R **R** _O_ **_R:_ ** _”Gas **ter was pretty** _ **w ~~orr~~** ~~ied about you. So how~~ _~~di~~ d you **got into t** his mess _ **?** ”

 

 **Your Voice:** ”I wish I knew to be honest. All I could remember was crossing my sidewalk almost got hit by an idiot in a van. And then I got the photo of their licence plate. After that nothing something metal landed on top of my head and I blacked out. And Gaster was about to tell me who have done it. But here I am because I didn’t wait until Gaster was done with his meeting. Went down the basement to grab my phone. Only to find Chara waiting for me down there...Mph It more like a disaster to me , than a mess ”

 

 **_E_ ** R **R** _O_ **_R:_ ** _” ~~Sorry to hear.~~ _ **~~But hey~~ nothing can go wrong in here. ~~Well un~~** _~~til you make th~~ e decision...That is…” _

 

You then looked as the notepad as the first question you asked Gaster was.

 

“Is everything okay?....   **_Everything is a bit hectic. But were holding down as much as we can._ **

 

‘Did everything worked out in the end?.... **_All you need to know that your soul has boosted the enemy but we got it under control by monitoring and quarantine him to not go any further outside of the house._ **

 

I’m still here?... Where “here” is?...Now I’m at a dead end… **_Where ever that “Here “ is at least its keeping you safe until we figure out something. Which once we get you out or back in your body. We will figure out of how something like this to never happen again._**

 

You noticed the next page you flipped it had a message saying. **_“This next page is for Error to read my dear. He will be helping you getting out and do trust him once it happens. Please follow his words. If you want out of this place. He doesn’t mean you harm only to help.”_ **

 

As you got up and then gave Error the part of the notepad. And not wanting the know what Gaster wrote. Plus your not the type to read others. Error took it from you as you smiled and then sat down a few feet away from him. You then thumbed your beanie as you felt a thread being loose.

 

========================= **_E_ ** R **R** _O_ **_R_ ** POV=========================

 

As the human gave him the notepad to the section he needed to read. He notice how dented the pen got as he scribbled his message fast and a bit sloppy. Gaster written message as stated.

 

“ **_Error if you’re reading this. I hope your ready for what is about to come till now and then. So I want you to do is tell her the outcome. And get her to think in a deep thought or distract her to a point. And once she does I would want you to do is knock her out. And once she is knocked out.”_ **

 

**_“If she acts different than her normal. I want you to tied her down if she is outrage. Or sounded like someone else. Then we will beginning with the next step. Once she is in Chara’s body we will be start tell her the outcome that she doesn’t know. If she doesn’t like it,  we then hold her down until we destroy her soul and hopefully we would able to reset this nightmare.”_ **

 

**_“If you notice something is off once we did it. Return back as soon as you can. Good Luck”_ **

 

Error then sigh as he has to do the dirty work. But he felt sick when he looked at you. The thought of only knowing this human for a few time. And he then felt feeling towards you.

 

When you were panicking from a wool hat landing on your face as it was adorable. His hand was shaking while holding the pad and noticed the sweat trailing down his skull. He doesn’t know what this feeling was. His socket felt hollow as he spaced out for a few minutes. He felt a hand on his shoulder; which made him jump out of his skin *If he had any*. Which made you jumped in the same reaction.

 

He then faked coughed as he shoved the pad into his pocket. He turned around to face you. As he then with a random mood change as he then nonchalantly told you.

 

 ** _E_** R **R** _O_ ** _R:_** _”So r **eady for what I’**_ **m gon** na _t ~~ell yea kid~~?..._ ”

 

 **Your Voice:** ”I guess so. Because what choice do I have? I rather hear what I got if I couldn’t find the end here anyway...So lay on me my option?”

 

He started to scratch the back of his skull as he then laid down the simple one first.

 

 ** _E_** R **R** _O_ ** _R:_** _”T_ ~~he first thing~~ Gaster talked **about was he might** want to destro _y ~~Flowey first to see what your so~~_ ~~ul~~ ** ~~woul~~ d either destroy it** _ **self after reset or reset and you no longer exist...And the other** option was to destroy your s_ ** ~~oul while your here and the~~** _n see what that does._ ”

  
**Your Voice:** ”So those are my options...I would like to give it a thought now. All I wanna know if reset does erase any memories everything I know till now?”

 

Error eye socket darken as of memory be erased is very possible. He then pulled up his hoodie as he then trying to protect himself from see her face reaction when he said. In a very dark deadpan voice.

 

 ** _E_** R **R** _O_ ** _R:_** _”You ~~might not be ab~~ le to r_emember at all I hate to adm **it it. But I know for sure you won’t so** ~~and neither can I. It’s not pos~~ **sible to keep our memory without _something guarding_** _ _us to not erase. It’s called a Reset for_ ~~ **a reason kid…But I do need a answer from you so t**~~ hen I’ll **tell Gaster wh** at you chose.”_

 

You gripped on your tank top as you had to make it quick as you noticed his bite at the end of that sentence. You turned around as you began thinking as you took off your beanie to fidget on the loose end of the top knot. As you turned it gave Error the chance to knock her out by using his magic to pulled your body quickly enough to knock wind out of you. He watched as her body went limp as he then floated and waited. He then pulled out his glasses, a small ball of yarn and a usb that he stuck to the side of his mouth.

 

=========================Reader POV=========================

 

You felt your body dropped when you turned around for a few seconds. An all to familiar dark old friend came into your vision once more. You’re starting to get irritated further that this isn’t not once but multiple accounts. You then felt that light from before as you started to open your eyes once more. Instead of an empty foyer like before.

 

You’re back into this overgrown weed behemoth. Which awesome. You then notice the Gaster that has all dark wine outfit in your face with a crossbow. But then a voice called out for him to get off of you. Which thankfully he did. All he did was scoffed and blept next to Gaster. You got off from the floor ever so slowly without rushing to fast to make you lightheaded. All you saw was Gaster smiled widely and then waved.

 

 **Your Voice:** ”Holy shit ‘m so happy to see faces other the darkness or another empty room. So Error told me the two plans. But…. I wasn’t expecting for him to do that! He could of asked kindly hmph”

 

 **Gaster:** “Well we had to be fast and we can’t wait any further for this plan to still. That or he would of have found out sooner or later. As for now let get this done now.

 

 **Your voice** : “I thought this for a bit. I think I would like to take on the destroying my soul...I know that sounded crazy but I had a bad feeling that destroying the enemy heart feels way too easy to be a good way out. And plus a 50/50 chance I might be able to make this all go away. And i won’t remember anything sound shitty…..Or...That I won’t exist which it’s a gamble. But I feel like in a short time destroy mine…”

 

Gaster was shocked of what you choose for your decisions. But he then fiddling around your words a few minutes. But then you notice he was standing there pondering. As the red suited Gaster was getting very impatient for Gaster as hesitating and stalling more as he muttered. The angered one then went up to Gaster as he was yelling.

 

Red suit:” If you won’t do it!  I will if we don’t do this now. Flowey might overcome and were screwed. Even if we tried again and this doesn’t work! We lose a human then yours or everyone here's lives! She is willing to sacrifice herself now to save everyone which its a better idea know!...”

 

You noticed the Gaster that looks very Steampunk pulled out his phone as he then messaged as his fingers tapped on the screen fast. Next to him was a child in a blue sweater with a double purple lines going across his chest. And next to them was a skeleton you knew before that you swatted when you first came back from this body. He had his hooded up as his vision was looking down.  

 

You kinda sat there while two of them were arguing for a while. As you then started to feel your vision to fade a bit. Which you were panicking because it might be Chara coming back. Your hands were placed to you head as other than the vision problem but a throbbing pain surging a bit.

 

 **Your voice** : “Hey...Um.. I’m sorry to cut your argument short. But we need to do this now. I’m starting to feel pain as well as my vision starting to go…”

 

Red Gaster then used his magic to strain this body down. As Gaster then was hovering above you. You smiled and said to him with a calm voice to him to continued without regretting this outcome.

 

 **Your voice** : “Don’t think of it as a bad thing Gaster...Think of this as a restart of meeting in the near future at a better light...Without all this going on. We can be back sitting down in the dining hall enjoying a nice meal...And being able to see all of your family.”

 

==========================Papyrus and Blue Pov========================

 

Papyrus was getting annoyed as none of the Gasters were giving any skelly a straight truthful answer of what was going on. He found an opening that wasn’t guarded. As Papyrus approached while Blue trailed behind worried of getting caught.

 

The drapes has a slight slight ragged look to them as it exposed a bit of the hallway straight towards to foyer. Thankfully Blue can see since he as tall as Papyrus chest height. They both noticed there was a large figure on the floor as Gaster was hovering above it.

 

Papyrus used magic to turn up his hearing. Which he only used that occasionally when playing hide and seek with the others. He signal Blue to turn up as well. Which in negative light they would lose their sight while using their enhanced hearing for the time being. Both Papyrus and Blue heard a voice lecturing Gaster.

 

It was a calm and sweet kinda remind of them of someone. Which both Papyrus and Blue felt a warm liquid rolling down their cheek. They heard a tug and a snap. Papyrus turn down his hearing as he noticed Blue was on the floor huddling himself as his tears were fallen down from his cheeks. Which Papyrus then hugged him as he said softly to turn down his hearing.

 

============================Readers Pov============================

 

Gaster was putting up his hand as it shakes a bit. He kept quite so he could be able to focus on what’s at hand. He smiled slowly as there was a single tear rolling down as his magic revved up as you felt the slight tug on your chest. He quietly spoke as your eyes were focusing on his mouthing of words. As you shed a few of your own.  Everything went white noise as everything around you turned to dusty white;  the color flakes into the wind within your vision. 

Suddenly....

[As your vision went White...](https://www.strawpoll.me/17926785)


	18. IGNORE THIS THE TITLE

This list will be updated as this will out for people reading this fanfic

*Both LSTG an RESET combined*

And this would make it easier than cluttering the end or beginning note lol

 

{???}= Never met/ Encounter during the chapters

========================================================================================

**Editor's Notes**

**Au's and Au's names**  
========================================================================================

 

***UNDERTALE***

 Sans

Papyrus

Gaster

Muffet

Grillby

Mettaton

Napsta Blooke   


***UNDEFELL***

 Sans= Red

Papyrus= Edge

Gaster= Boss

Grillby= Inferno

 

***SWAPTALE***

 Sans= Blueberry

Papyrus= Stretch

Gaster= Dings

Muffet= Tuffet

Grillby= Flames

Mettaton= Napsta B

Napsta Blooke= Metta

 

***OUTERTALE***

 Sans= ???

Papyrus= ???

Gaster= Galaxy

Muffet= Luna

Grillby= Nebula

 

***MOBTALE***

 Sans= ???

Papyrus= ???

Gaster= Wings

Muffet= Webby

Grillby= ???

 

***SCIENCETALE***

 Sans = Doc

Papyrus = Beaker

Gaster = PH

 

 

***SWAPFELL***

 Sans = Raspberry

Papyrus = ???

 

***FELLSWAP***

 Sans = Blackberry

Papyrus = ???

 

***CHEFSTALE***

 Sans = Baker

Papyrus = Roller

Gaster = Chef

Muffet= Sweety

Grillby= ???

 

 

***GTALE***

Sans = ???

Papyrus = ???

Gaster = Seal

 

***BEASTTALE***

Sans = ???

Papyrus = ???

Gaster = Beast

 

***HUNTERTALE***

Sans = ???

Papyrus = ???

Gaster = Net

 

***UNDERLUST***

Sans = ???

Papyrus = ???

Gaster = Garterbelt

Muffet= Ribbon

Grillby= Candle

 

 

***SWAPLUST***

 Sans = Strawberry

Papyrus = ??? {Mention: Tiger}

 

***UNDERNOVELA***

Sans = ???

Papyrus = ???

Gaster = Papi

Grillby= ???

 

***STEAMPUNKTALE***

Sans = ???

Papyrus = ???

Gaster = Cogs

 

***BEATSTALE***

Sans = ???

Papyrus = ???

Gaster = Jazz

Mettaton= Jazzy

Napsta Blooke= Blinky

 

***DANCETALE***

 Sans= ???

Papyrus= ???

Gaster= Tempo

Muffet= Tutu

Grillby= ???

Mettaton= Hip

Napsta Blooke= Blooky

 

***SWAPDANCE***

Sans = ???

Papyrus = ???

Mettaton= Hop

Napsta Blooke= Pinky

 

***SWAPBEATS***

Sans = ???

Papyrus = ???

Mettaton= Pop

Napsta Blooke= Rosie

 

***ERRORTALE***

 Sans = Error

 

_More will be added in due time stay tune_

 

 


End file.
